The Final Adventure
by Uber Spoonz
Summary: At the end of 'Face Your Demons', Kuro was banished to another dimension, never to see Hyrule again, but now his dark side is awakening and bad stuff's going down. Sequel to 'Face Your Demons'. STORY COMPLETED! Rated due to violence in later chapters.
1. Memories of Another World

**Okay, welcome to "The Final Adventure"! I don't know if I'll be able to finish this one, but we have a helluva lot of reviews to respond to! Feel free to scroll past them all and read the chapter!**

**JMG: I'm serious! Muffins! There we NO muffins!**

**Dragon-Charmer16: Umm... no epilogue. Continuity instead. Continuity is better, yes? Yes, continuity is better! But I REALLY need to wrap this up soon...**

**Dragon-Charmer16: O.o Innovative cheer thing... EVIL COMPUTER! -flogs computer, then realizes that it is only doing ill- Whoops...**

**Blondie91: I even intended for there to be one more chapter! I was halfway through writing it! But I stopped... and decided to write a new story. n.n; Sorry 'bout that!**

**Dragon-Charmer16: Can't very well kill YOUR OC without your permission, can I? That wouldn't be fair... At least that's my view on it.**

**Dragon-Charmer16: Yep, Kaze's in the sequel. Where're my pictures! I want my pictures! Hurry with those pictures! TT Nope, no more chapters. Second sequel instead! Yippee!**

**Dragon-Charmer16: (Legend of Advertisement!) Insane humor is the best kind! MWEEHEEHEE!**

**Fire god101: Sorry... no more chapters. It's over. All over. Besides the sequel! This sequel! ENJOY!**

**JMG: (The Legend of Advertisement!) That's the one! Thanks!**

**Lady Jill: (A Doll Upon Evil's Shelf) Of course I remember you! You're the author of that great fanfiction I have on alert! Yeah, I tried my best with the rhymes. It kinda ended up sucking, though... Thanks for the review!**

**DragonCharmer 16 to lazy to log in: Yes, Kaze's in the next story. No epilogue, no one-shots, not even sure if the school story will pull through. ;;**

**still to lazy to log in! DC16: (The Legend of Advertisement!) S'okay. I got, like, five different reviews with the lyrics. oo People like TV or something...**

**DC16: You saved ALL of my e-mails? oo Okay... Good thing, though! Otherwise you'd be story-less! ...which is bad. Very bad.**

**Bridget: (The Legend of Advertisement!) Thanks for the lyrics! Okay, I'll put Zelda in the next one!**

**Kitty29: (The Legend of Advertisement!) Mmm... cheese! Yay!**

**Blondie91: Technically it's a quartet, if you include "Trust Me" by Dragon-Charmer16. But trilogy works, I suppose. McDonald's? O...kay. O.o**

**Da marshmallow: HI! I remember you. n.n Welcome back! The second chapter is one of the WORST. It's sooooo slow. -.- But it does initiate the plot and that has to happen at one point, doesn't it?**

**JMG: I'm taking requests for "For the Sake of the World" and this story. When this is done and I get the full collection up, I'll take requests for all of them except "Face Your Demons". Merry... Christmas?**

**Da marshmallow: Wanna know a secret? I like grape popsicles too! n.n I have no idea where the answering machine thing came from, but it's pretty funny nonetheless!**

**Da marshmallow: When I type your name I have this dying urge to capitalize the "m". Whatever. Chapter 4 was a little slow in my opinion...**

**Da marshmallow: I think I got their names mixed up... Which is fire and which is ice? I'm pretty sure I have it backwards, but I'm not even sure what I wrote the first time! Is it... Koume is fire and Kotake is ice?**

**Numdenu: (The Legend of Advertisement!) ..**

**Mxedcherub: You only reviewed because I made you...**

**Da marshmallow: I do my best! n.n Tankoo!**

**Da marshmallow: Okay, I'm demented, but not THAT demented! Actually, at first, I considered making that the song! But I changed my mind quickly. Very quickly. You have no idea just how quickly I changed my mind!**

**some random reviewer: (The Legend of Advertisement!) The song is "Soshite Boku Ni Dekiru Koto", which is the opening theme for the Playstation2 version of Tales of Symphonia. If you want to know what the lyrics translate to... join the club! We have pie. No, seriously, I have no idea what it means!**

**Bob Villa: Momentarily... means soon, yes? And yet it's days and days later and this is still the only review I've gotten from you! Well, whatever. You and your IB program go hold an anti-stress party or something.**

**Da marshmallow: Yeah, short... It was accidental, but I just left it that way. Short and sweet!**

**Da marshmallow: They didn't teach us how to say blood... I made a point of learning it myself! MUAHAHAHAHA! The cleanup thing is yet another example of my random humor... So random, so funny, so GOOD! Am I right?**

**jiminycricketX: (The Legend of Advertisement!) Yay! Lyrics! I've gotten those lyrics so many times, I'm hearing the song in my sleep! Well, not really... But I should be! Now I know for sure what the lyrics are! Yay (again)!**

**Japanimeniac: (The Legend of Advertisement!) Pointless, random humor is the best kind! More lyrics! Yay! And I totally forgot about the whole "Pink does more than you think" line! I wish I had used that!**

**Hopeless Maiden: (The Legend of Advertisement!) Heheheh… Yeah, I was planning on making a commercial during Link's conversation with Rauru. Not a horrible idea at all! IT WILL BE DONE! Maybe a Barbie commercial? Oh wait, they don't have Barbies anymore…**

**Dragon-Charmer16: (The Legend of Advertisement!) Ideas are hard to come by… Insanity DOES rock! GO, INSANITY, GO!**

**CheeseFromJupiter: (The Legend of Advertisement!) Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't even think about that when I had this idea! UK television doesn't get American commercials, does it? And American television doesn't get UK commercials! Man, this sucks. We need some universal commercials!**

**JMG: (The Legend of Advertisement!) Rubberband man… Heh. Maybe. I'll put that in the 'possibly' box. –puts in 'possibly' box-**

**Kitty29: (The Legend of Advertisement!) OH MY GOD! IPod! Do they have a catch phrase? I'm trying to do one's with catch phrases… If IPod doesn't have a catch phrase, I'm gonna sue them until they get one!**

**Da marshmallow: XP I see _you_ have a high self-esteem!**

**That was an entire page in Microsoft Word. And I bet near to none of you read it! So here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 1: Memories of Another World**

"Oh, look who showed up again," one of the girls from the 'popular' crowd sneered. Lor, seated casually at his desk, looked up from his book with a friendly smile. "Afternoon, ladies," he greeted. "How can I help you?"

"Go home, you loser!" another of the girls spat. The others giggled, a few of them taunting the indifferent boy. Lor placed a bookmark between his pages and shut the novel. He looked at the five or six girls curiously.

"But I was so looking forward to English class today," he protested. "Certainly you'll permit me attendance to at least that class." It seemed that no matter how much he was insulted or mocked, Lor would always be cheerful. It was this that his classmates detested the most.

"Go die, freak," the girl who originally spoke scoffed as she led the others to their seats in the back of the room where they could gossip without being easily heard by the teacher. Lor sighed. That took care of the female antagonists; next the football team would have their go at him. Often he met with the sturdy pack of gentlemen several times throughout the day. Their last meeting was always concluded with them chasing poor Lor across town and eventually catching him and beating the living daylights out of him.

But it was routine, and he had grown used to it. Somehow he was always content. He never harbored any dark thoughts towards his tormentors. He never considered himself unfortunate to live such a life. It bothered him not that he couldn't recall his childhood. It didn't affect him that his mother was never home or that his father was a stark raving drunk. When it rained he would talk to the raindrops as though they were lifelong friends. When the sun shined anew he would greet it with a smile. When the night fell he would tell the stories of his day to the stars and moon.

And nothing ever intruded upon Lor's miniature paradise.

Class ended and the students filed out. School was monotonous, nothing more or less. Lor was satisfied with being home, but he didn't disdain school. He picked up his books and headed for the school's exit. It was only a few blocks to his home. However, every day he found himself running about town to escape from the football-playing gentlemen. It wasn't that he didn't want to be pummeled to a bruised and bloody pulp. It was just that his acquaintances enjoyed the chase and Lor would do whatever he could to please them.

The black-haired boy stood beneath the oak in front of the school. Someone tapped him on his shoulder and turned around. "Chris, hello," he welcomed. "Are you leading the pack today? I guess I'll get started then."

The brutish captain of the football team made a fist and grinned at Lor. "Ya got a three minute head start. Better get going," he informed as he looked at his watch. Lor rubbed the back of his head with an apologetic grin.

"Right. Sorry," he said as he turned and began running. Even though the kindly gentleman Chris had given him time to escape, Lor knew that actually using the time to its full extent would peeve his pursuers. So he always took his time during his occasional head starts. Three minutes passed and he could hear the battle cries of Chris and the rest of the boys. When they were within sight, Lor quickened his pace. This was how the chase normally proceeded.

Somewhere along the line the fleeing boy took a wrong turn and ended up in the alley beside the library. This was perfectly all right; after his chasers had their fill of his pain, he could browse Mr. Glenwood's library for a while before going home. The elderly archivist was very kind to Lor and always sympathized, even though he said repeatedly that he enjoyed his life.

Lor leaned against the chain link fence and tried to catch his breath. He could hear the footsteps of his acquaintances drawing nearer. Soon they rounded the corner. Chris was no longer in the lead. A powerful lad by the name of Brandon headed the group. There was a switchblade in his hand and a murderous grin on his face.

"Gentleman," the black-haired boy began, "I thought we agreed that there would be no weapons." Brandon advanced slowly. Two boys from behind him hurried ahead and restrained Lor by the wrists. "I changed the rules. Didn't you get the memo?" the thug of a boy growled. His captive shrugged with an amiable smile.

Inside the library, Mr. Glenwood shuddered at the sounds he heard coming from the alley behind his humble building. After five minutes of the incessant din, Lor limped in with miscellaneous cuts and bruises. A long gash ran down his face, and his left wrist was bent awkwardly.

"Afternoon, Mr. Glenwood," the black-haired boy said with a nod to the librarian. "Goodness, Lor!" Glenwood shouted as he dug out a first-aid kit from beneath stacks of dusty tomes. He lifted the lid of the old tin box and gestured for Lor to have a seat. The boy did so and waited to receive attention. He winced as the alcohol-soaked swab came into contact with the cut along his face.

"You know, sir, you should really save your medical supplies," Lor said. "I appreciate this, but one day an innocent puppy will be hit in front of your library and you'll have wasted all your bandages and such on me."

Glenwood shook his head, chuckling. "Don't worry. I restock my first-aid kit whenever necessary," he assured as he took Lor's wrist and studied it. The boy bit his lip, uttering no more than a slight whimper of pain. "You need to see a doctor for this," Glenwood proclaimed, wrapping a bandage tightly around the injured wrist to hold it rigid.

Lor was busying himself gazing upon the shelves and shelves of literature. "Do you mind?" he asked when the librarian was through. Glenwood snorted. "Leave it to you to go running off after a book with a broken wrist," he muttered. "You can only have a look around if you return some of the last three books you borrowed."

Lor reached into his bag and pulled out two thick novels, placing them on Glenwood's desk. He gave the man a smile and eagerly began browsing the selection.

"That boy… I'll never understand him," Glenwood said to himself. "His life his hell, but he hides no tears behind his smile. It's hard to believe he really doesn't mind when those bullies hurt him so badly, or when his father goes after him in a drunken fit. It would be more understandable if his mother was a compassionate young woman who cares for him constantly, but she's never home…"

"Mr. Glenwood!" Lor called, interrupting the old archivist's spoken thoughts. He emerged from the halls of shelves with a book open in his hand. "What is this?" he asked as he set his find down on Glenwood's desk and opened it. The entire book was written in some foreign tongue that the librarian had never seen before. Lor began turning the pages and pointing to different pictures. There was an illustration of a mountain with a circle of clouds around the peak and one of a steep canyon. Another depicted a gorgeous lake, and yet another showed a majestic castle.

"For some reason, all this looks familiar," Lor concluded. "Especially this one." He gestured to a picture of three golden triangles.

"This is clearly a fantasy book," Glenwood decided as he continued surveying the pages and found illustrations of dragons, fish-people, and so much else that couldn't possibly be real. "I'd like to check this one out," Lor announced. The librarian gave him a wary look, but scanned the bar-code on the back cover and handed his young friend the book nonetheless. "Don't you forget to go see that doctor!" Glenwood called as Lor left.

The black-haired boy strode down the sidewalk victoriously. So what if his wrist was broken and his face was bloody? He had found a challenge. Lor planned to decode this strange book he had come across.

It was upon this resolution that something stirred deep within Lor's soul…

**Whoo hoo! First chapter FINALLY up! Okay, you aren't going to like this but…**

**I think from now on I update twice a week. I'll make the chapters longer, okay? That'll make it better. Worth the wait. As a result of school, I'm not going to enforce any review-to-update ratios, but I will beg you to review!**

**-gets on knees- Please, sir or madam! PLEASE review! (cough) I need it so very badly!**


	2. Awakening a Demon

**Ugh, I seem to have contracted a virus... -blows nose- Besides that... I'm SORRY! Really sorry! I know I said twice a week and I haven't updated at all, but... Well, read the ending note. Until then, replies. -finds another box of tissues- Accursed gym teacher, making us play soccer in the rain...**

**You know my name...: You only reviewed because I posted the link in that public chat room for Ka- uh... Mxedcherub and you were curious. And you are NOT illiterate! You're in IB!**

**Mxedcherub: Heh, that's 'cause it ain't Hyrule. It's this world. And I think I captured the cruelty of people in this dimension fairly well, no?**

**Armor-armadillo: (The Legend of Advertisement!) XD Deathray! XD That always was a great commercial...**

**DC16: Long reviews are so awesome! (HINT HINT HINT!) I don't think is story is going so well... Once I get around to writing the part where they go back to Hyrule, I'll be able to write more quickly, but it's way too slow now and I lack inspiration and... I'M INADEQUATE! -sobs, then sneezes-**

**Blondie91: Oh no, I've seen stranger. -looks at a picture of Brother- This story isn't going along too nicely, so I fear I might have to enlist the big evil "D" word: DISCONTINUATION.**

**Fire god101: HI! IREMEMBER YOU! Glad you like it so far!**

**CheeseFromJupiter (Being Lazy): Yes, so I noticed with Lawrence. Wait, Lawrence wasn't an optimist! He was a, a, a, a, a... uh... -coughs- What were we talking about?**

**Blondie91: (The Legend of Advertisement!) XD -is singing that commercial now- XD I'm trying to use stuff that has a catch phrase, but I'm coming up short.**

**Da marshmallow: (FtSotW) You got an account! YAY! YAY! I remember that three-days thing... Man did that ever suck! -tries to remember what my review said- Darn my short term memory span! DARNIT ALL!**

**Da marshmallow: (FtSotW) Niffy-poots, another example of my completely random, spur-of-the-moment humor! WHEEEE!**

**The One With Powa: (The Legend of Advertisement!) DELL, eh? Hum, hum, hum... Do they have a catch phrase? My favorite part of that chapter was Saria with her line about lawsuits. XD**

**Numdenu: (The Legend of Advertisement!) Those phone thingies? -writes down on endless list of suggestions- I am most pleased that my fanfiction is lovled! -coughlovedcough-**

**Da marshmallow: (FtSotW) Yesh, sequel is next! Ya got a long ways to go, kiddo! -remembers that I know naught of the ages of my reviewers- Ya got a long ways to go, beloved Reader! n.n; I'm glad you liked the pictures! You didn't see anything you shouldn't have, did you? Spoilers? Don't be tempted by the darkness!**

**Da marshmallow: (FYD) It really wasn't that good of a first chapter... It was actually kinda awful. Bad start, bad start, bad start. No action, no humor, no anything good! But read it anyways! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Tai Aurion: (The Legend of Advertisement!) I KNOW YOU! You write the Tales of Symphonia fanfiction I adore! Write more of that! But review in between, 'kay? I thrive on reviews!**

**Tai Aurion: (The Legend of Advertisement!) Let's see... the second commercial wasn't Geico... what was the second chapter about? Can't remember... Stupid virus is messing up my head! -hits self- OWWWWCH!**

**Damarshmallow: (FYD) I love the way the Child Sims dance... My mom watched a kid dance to heavy metal music and asked if he had gender issues. XD**

**Da marshmallow: (FYD) The fourth chapter is the most humorous in the entire story! I needed to release some of the comedy within me, and it was getting a little too serious, so I wrote that chapter. I actually got the idea for it while washing dishes from a dinner of Chinese food. My dad can't tell the difference between the different foods. Basically everything in that chapter is from my personal experience, even all the fortunes!**

**Da marshmallow: (FYD) Movin' right along, aincha? Keep it up and you'll catch up with your sister in no time!**

**Chapter 2: Awakening a Demon**

"Are you sure?" Link asked in concern. He couldn't believe it. The seal on the Guardian Tree had held for years upon years. Link was nearly the age he had been upon defeating Ganondorf the first time. Now Hieke, his closest of friends, had come to him with the unsettling news that the seal that held both the Gerudo King of Thieves and the demon Kuro was weakening.

"I'm positive," Hieke assured, her eyes downcast. "I don't know why, but Kuro seems to breaking out. It's strange, because Ganondorf shows no signs of escaping whatsoever."

Link sighed and rested his chin on his palm. "We should have defeated him instead of locking him away," he said after a long silence. Hieke shook her head in disagreement. "We weren't strong enough to have killed him," she reminded. "If you recall, we were matched pretty evenly. We countered all of Kuro's attacks and he countered all of ours. We had no choice but to seal him into the Guardian Tree."

"Nonetheless," Link objected, "we'll have to defeat him once and for all should he escape. We need to tell Kaze about this. Do you know where he is nowadays? I haven't seen him in so long…"

"That's because he's a drifter these days," Hieke explained. "I think he's at Death Mountain helping the Gorons excavate rocks from Dodongo's Cavern. Should I ask Zelda to send a guard for him?"

Link stood from the oak table and made for the door. He had taken up residence in Hyrule Castle as of late. "No, that won't be necessary," he smiled. "I'll go see him myself. Coming, Hieke?"

---

Lor cautiously entered through the glass doors. He had never visited a hospital before, but Mr. Glenwood had insisted that he see a doctor immediately. It seemed appropriate; despite the librarian's care, his injured left wrist throbbed with agony. Lor approached the secretary's desk and waited patiently for her to finish with her phone call.

"How can I help you, sir?" the woman asked, putting her caller on hold. "Oh no, ma'am! Please finish up there. Don't allow me interrupt you," Lor objected. The secretary noticed how he was holding his wrist so gingerly. Add to that, the bloody gash on his face appeared new. She picked up her intercom speaker.

"Paging Dr. Liston, Dr. Liston. There is a patient to see you in the lobby. Dr. Liston to the lobby," the secretary announced, her voice echoing crisply through the halls. She returned her speaker to it's place. "The doctor will be with you in a moment, sir. Please have a seat."

Lor sat down timidly on the velvet-covered seats in the area. He soon heard the brisk footfalls of a young man coming near. From around the corner appeared a fairly young doctor with blonde hair and blue-framed glasses. "Hello, sir," the doctor greeted. Lor stood, if not a little too quickly, for his wrist ached with renewed vengeance. He winced and held his bandaged arm protectively.

The doctor, presumably Dr. Liston, led Lor to the elevator and, from there, to a quiet consultation room. His first move was to inspect the laceration on Lor's face, but he seemed to find Glenwood's treatment satisfactory and moved on to the boy's wrist.

"What exactly happened?" Liston asked in concern. Lor averted his gaze. "I'd prefer not to speak of it, if it's all the same to you, sir," he muttered. The doctor insisted that his patient explain, but Lor continued to oppose him.

"If I tell you, they will undoubtedly get into trouble. That will upset them," he reasoned.

"They injured you. What do you have to protect?"

"I don't want to upset anyone, Dr. Liston."

The doctor stared at Lor in confusion. "Why ever did you allow them to harm you?" he asked, giving up on trying to extract the name of the culprits from this stubborn boy. "That's easy," Lor smiled. "They enjoy a chase, but not a struggle. I aim to please, sir."

Liston's mouth hung slightly agape. He put his hand to his forehead, shaking his head and muttering things to himself. "The break in your wrist is still new," he sighed, changing the subject. "We ought to treat it soon. If you'll come this way." He gestured to a door through which he and Lor proceeded. In the next room, Liston radioed for a nurse and began to sort through materials with which to set Lor's wrist.

"Do you need to phone your parents, sir?" the nurse asked as she prepared Lor's arm. The black-haired boy shook his head. "I doubt my mother is home and my father will hardly be sober enough to have an intelligible conversation with," he informed cheerfully. The nurse made many a sympathetic comment as she continued her work.

Liston wrapped sterilized bandages around Lor's wrist and set it in a firm brace. "I'm not entirely sure what's wrong with it. We'll have to do x-rays eventually," the doctor mumbled, mostly to himself. "I'm sorry, sir. What's your name?"

"Lor, sir."

"Well, Lor, why don't you stay overnight? It seems to me that a home such as yours is no place for a boy with a badly broken wrist."

Lor thanked the doctor for his kindness and chose to stay at the hospital as was suggested to him. The nurse who aided in his care earlier brought him a hamburger from a local fast-food restaurant that evening. The meal was consumed in a silence during which Lor remember his book. He pulled out the tome from his bag and began to flip through the pages. There was one part that he thought he could almost read.

"'And so something and something friends defeated something. Peace was restored to all of something and something ever heard from something again'…"

That particular section had an illustration of three people wielding swords and attacking some monstrous beast. Each of the people was child, two with blonde hair and one with black. One of them had shimmering wings and a glistening sword, and this one appeared to be female. The other blonde one wore green clothes and had a golden blade. He appeared to be leading the attack. The last on, the one with black hair, was dressed in purple and gray and had a sword with a jeweled hilt. It was like a scene out of a fairy tale, but it looked like the 'damsel in distress' was fighting alongside the 'noble knight'. Knights. Two of them. Which made it even less likely to be some fantasy story.

With a yawn Lor shut the book. He felt differently, but he didn't know how or why. There was something about his tome that aroused something inside him whenever he looked at the pages. And now that he could actually read some of the text, the feeling was stronger than ever. A movement at the window caught his attention, but when he turned to look whatever that had been there was gone.

**Okay, here's the ending note where I deliver some grim news. I am in a slump. There will be NO MORE CHAPTERS unless I get some major motivation. The best kind of motivation is a really long review, guys. I'm as serious as the sky is blue. I will not finish or post Chapter 3 unless I feel I can pull this fic through, and right now it doesn't look like it'll make it.**

**However! If I can find the inspiration to renew my artistic merit, I'll do everything in my power to finish this. I don't want to leave it at this. I know none of you reading this want that either. A mailbox full of nice, long, encouraging reviews would sure help me a lot. I want to write; I really do. But in case I can't... Here is my pending farewell. (sadness...)**


	3. Your True Home

**Okay, here's the deal: I typed all my review repliesand whatnot, then I was disconnected and lost EVERYTHING I had just done, so I'll give you the abbreviated version. I'm NOT going to discontinue, nor ever mention that again. I'm glad you all like the story so much, but you're making me flippin' aloof here! XP (Da marshmallow)You're catching up quickly! There are only nineteen chapters, so you'll be here any minute! Glad you're enjoying it!**

**Without further ado, here's the NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 3: Your True Home**

The next morning, Lor was awakened by the nurse who had tended to him the previous day. "Good morning, Mr. Lor," she greeted cheerfully. The half-awake boy rubbed his eyes and stretched, only to be painfully reminded of his wrist. He doubled over, drawing his breath through clenched teeth, but forced himself to cope.

"Are you all right?" the nurse asked worriedly. Lor nodded and stood. He picked up his book and followed the nurse to the lobby. "Dr. Liston has asked that you return in a few days so he can better inspect your injury," the nurse informed. "He's terribly busy as of late and apologizes for not being able to do something sooner."

Lor smiled and waved off the relayed apology. "I don't mind at all, ma'am," he said. As he turned to leave, the nurse put a hand on his shoulder and placed a business card in his hand. "Dr. Liston suggests you look into this," the woman explained before she left.

Lor looked at the white slip of paper curiously. It was the address and phone number of a self-defense class. He chuckled to himself and exited the sterile building, holding his wrist rigid at his side. Of course, being eager to please, Lor would enroll in the class. Whether or not he actually used his knowledge was another matter entirely.

It didn't take long to locate the little building. It was a little brick square built humbly between two large office buildings. There was a sign that depicted the name of the business on the door, and below that was an indication that the building was open. Lor entered somewhat cautiously. He had never been too fond of martial arts; he was opposed to all forms of conflict. Regardless, Lor was still determined to satisfy the kindly doctor.

"Excuse me," the black-haired boy said as an employee walked past. "Where should I go to enlist?" he asked. The man gestured towards the center room. "In there. Sign-up is today. There's a short demonstration going on before enrollment," he replied in a rushed voice, then hurried off. Lor timidly entered the room he had been directed to. There were a pair of combatants, one in a white tunic and one in black, fighting each other. Lor cringed at the mere notion of such a thing.

The person in white, a young woman, was struck down. A strange urge overcame the innocent black-haired spectator and he lunged into the arena to aid the fallen woman. Quickly, effortlessly he repelled the startled attacks of the black-clad man, and with one hand nonetheless! When his opponent gained a slight advantage, Lor jumped out of the way and snatched a decorative sword from the wall.

His blood ran cold at the sound of the metal being unsheathed and the pain in his wrist was forgotten. Some demon had possessed him, and he attacked relentlessly with the sword. Officials tried to calm him and take the sword from his hands, but Lor lashed at them and sliced their arms. At the sight of blood, the crazed boy gasped and threw his weapon to the floor. He backed away slowly, eyes wide with shock and fear, then turned and ran out the door.

Outside, he faced the building's front wall and pressed his hands against the brick, resting his weight upon them. He gasped for breath and wiped sweat from his forehead. "What was that?" he breathed. Lor heard someone behind him and whipped around. There was a tall man standing there, clothed in a black robe so that none of his features were evident.

"Yo, mah homie," the man said, making weird hand gestures. Lor tried to back away, but found in shock that the wall was behind him. The man lowered his hood, revealing his black hair and eyes. "Um, sorry. I thought that's how people in this dimension behaved. Judging by your reaction, it appears I was mistaken," he smiled apologetically. "My name is Drakar. How have you been, my former master?"

Lor cocked an eyebrow. "Who are you?" he asked apprehensively.

"I just said. My name is Drakar. Is your current form hard of hearing, my lord?"

"Uhh…" The boy stared, not answering. Neither of them said anything for quite a while. Then Lor sneezed.

"Bless you, my lord," Drakar said hastily. Lor finally gathered the courage to ask the question he had been wondering the answer to for the longest time. "Why are you calling me your lord?" he inquired. The man chuckled. "You don't remember me, do you?" he grinned. Lor shook his head hesitantly.

Drakar sighed, a smirk still across his lips. "There's another place for you," he said. "Your rightful place. As a result of the magic of the Staff of Dreams, you were never to know of it. But that is where you belong. Without you there, you're demonic side is about to break loose from the Guardian Tree. If this should happen, it will run rampant until you come along to subdue it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lor interrupted, "but it sounds awfully important. I'm sure there is someone else you should be discussing these matters with."

The man shook his head and gazed at Lor from behind his sable bangs. "No, my former master," he said solemnly. "You are the one. I trust you have the tome with you? It's a leather-bound book that I stashed in Glenwood's library hoping you would come across it."

Lor drew his book out of his pack and opened it. Drakar began pointing to pictures and explaining them.

"There's Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. That right there is a Goron. And Lake Hylia, that's this one, borders the domain of these people, the Zoras. That's King Zora and his daughter Princess Ruto. Now if you look further along, you'll find more current events. This is the Hero of Time and his arch nemesis Ganondorf. This one here is the Guardian Tree, where your dark side is currently sealed," the man described. Lor raised an eyebrow at this.

"My dark side?" he repeated. Drakar nodded and flipped a few more pages. "This one," he said, gesturing to the picture of the three children and the horrible monster. "That is your inner demon. The girl here, Hieke, used the Staff of Dreams to seal your evil into the Guardian Tree. What was left was your innocence and purity: you, Lor. You were sent to this dimension and were never to see your homeland again. But something is happening and you must return!"

"What's going on?" Lor asked. He felt like he was dreaming. His entire world, his miniature paradise, was turning upside-down. He was a part of a demon from another dimension?

"Somehow your demonic side is being released," Drakar replied. "If you aren't there to subdue it, it could ravage all of Hyrule. No one is nearly powerful enough to defeat it except you."

Lor shook his head with a smile. "That has to be inaccurate," he said, spreading his arms earnestly. "Those people in the book are great warriors with powerful weapons. I'm not trained in anything besides retreat, not even self defense."

"No," Drakar disagreed. "Your power isn't in physical strength. Your mere existence is enough to overpower the demon. By the way, Kuro is what we call that astounding manifestation of evil energy. Now Lor," he paused and grabbed Lor's hand, "please come with me."

The darkly-clad man led Lor down street after street, past many a passerby and residence. Eventually they came to a lake that reflected all before it like a mirror. It shimmered with the white radiance of the sun as the black-haired boy and his guide approached.

Drakar crouched before the magnificent waters and touched his forefinger to the surface. A bright light flashed before him, and when Lor recovered from the intense glint of light, he was surprised to find that there was a glowing portal protruding from the lake. Drakar stepped halfway through and turned to his companion, gesturing for the boy to follow. Cautiously Lor reached a hand through the light, then a foot, and finally he moved through it altogether.

Lor's head swam, his stomach writhing inside of him. When the sensations came to a halt, he opened his eyes and sat up painfully. Drakar was sitting beside him, a tired smile on his face. He looked into the distance. Lor followed his gaze and gasped, scrambling for his book. He flipped through the pages and held up an illustration to compare it to the place he was now in. The drawing was accurate in every manner, right down to the gnarled tree on the desolate island.

"Lake Hylia," Lor's dark-haired friend commented as he stood, tossing aside his black robe to reveal a pair of ebony-feathered wings. Lor stared agape at the wings. Would wonders never cease?

"Welcome to Hyrule!" Drakar called to the sky as he spread his arms in a flourish. "Your homeland! This is where you truly belong!"

**Wheeeeee! Third chapter! Finally! Next chapter goes back to the doings of Link and Hieke, as well as introduces an OC who will play a major role in the plot! Just what the role is, I do not yet know. I figure she's a pawn who... Oh, guys are slick! Almost making me reveal secrets in the next chapter! You'll just have to wait and read to find out!**

**P.S.: Illness passed! YAY!**


	4. Friend or Foe?

**You know what time it is? IT'S TIME TO GET ILL! Ahem. Sorry. Just reminiscing from the third grade... Oh, Mr. Kramer, where for art thou? Actually, it's review reply time. Let's get started!**

**Da marshmallow: (FYD) That's from Badgers, a flash animation at albinoblacksheep(dot)com. The queen/king thing... Man, I have no idea. Guess it needed some humor. You're up there already? Seems like just yesterday I was replying to your reviews for FtSotW. Watch out Blondie91; your sister's catching up!**

**Dragon-Charmer16: -gives Seudophed (or however you spell that antihistomine medicine stuff)- Fierce Deity Link was AWESOME! The manga went into it with much more detail than the game, detail which was sorely needed. And Drakar's line about homies is from me having to ride the bus... They really do talk like that! It scares me!**

**CheeseFromJupiter: You are not alone!**

**Blondie91: Ooh, confetti! You can't have a party without confetti! IT'S CONFETTERIFIC! Everyone's glad I'm continuing, even me!**

**JMG: Homework is the antichrist of the school body... We must erradicate it from existance!**

**JMG: Well, I at least like to THINK they have some decency in hospitals. I've never been to one, so I don't know just how they act. English is this semester for me.**

**JMG: Well that's because they're crappy pediatricians! Or something...**

**Tai Aurion: (TLoA!) Commercials? I'm just stealing them from TV and twisting it up with humor, that's all I do...**

**Tai Aurion: (TLoA!) XD What makes that idea even better is that they have no idea what Pokemon is! I think I've found a winner!**

**And that's all! Now for the reason you're REALLY here... THE STORY!**

**Chapter 4: Friend or Foe?**

"Kaze!" Link called as he knocked on the heavy stone door. If his thief of a friend was anywhere on that blasted mountain, it had to be in Darunia's room, discussing Goron matters. His first guess, of course, was the Dodongo's Cavern where Kaze was said to have been helping exhume rocks from the walls. After turning up empty-handed, Link decided to have a look inside the Goron City.

"Link, I told you to wait for me!" Hieke scolded, leaping down from a higher level to join Link. The legendary hero rolled his eyes and continued shouting for his friend to come to the door. Hieke giggled quietly.

"What's so funny?" Link snapped, frustrated that Kaze wouldn't respond to him. Hieke shook her head and pulled on a corner of the door. Instantly it slid open and Link, if not somewhat shamefully, entered with his clever friend behind him.

"Look!" Hieke exclaimed as she ran forward and pulled a note off the statue against the back wall. Link peered over her shoulder as she read the words aloud. "It says that the Gorons are inside the Fire Temple and not to worry about them. It also says that Kaze went to the Zora Domain to investigate sightings of a peculiar and somewhat intimidating girl, and it warns us not to follow for the sake of avoiding Ruto."

Link chuckled. "I've braved monster after monster, each more hideous than the last. While Ruto will be a tough adversary to conquer, I _think_ I can handle her," he said. Hieke rolled her eyes and pulled out a pipe constructed from the reeds in Lake Hylia. After carving the instrument, she had taken it to the Guardian Tree so it could be infused with the power of the Spirits. As it was, it was the equal of the Pipe of Ages and the Ocarina of Time; it just wasn't as pretty.

"Remind me, Link," Hieke smiled. "How does the Serenade of Water go?" Link growled. Hieke knew full well that he didn't like to sing. He also knew that she had long since memorized every tune Link had ever learned. Regardless, she would insist that she had forgotten until she got Link to hum it for her. "Might as well give it up," he sighed and hummed the Serenade of Water.

The Hylian girl repeated the melody on her flute and they were taken to Lake Hylia, from which point they would enter Zora's Domain by means of the lake passage. But their plans were interrupted by the mysterious appearance of an old friend and an old foe.

"Drakar!" Hieke exclaimed gleefully. "Kuro!" Link gasped, unsheathing his sword. "Link, Hieke," Drakar greeted as he extended an arm in front of his companion to protect him. "Strangers," the black-haired boy standing behind Drakar murmured.

"Drakar, why is Kuro here?" Hieke asked as she glared her friend's companion. "This is Lor," the winged man said as he nudged the black-haired boy forward. Lor glanced nervously at Drakar, then turned to Hieke and Link. "My name is Lor," he said with an apprehensive smile. Link studied the boy for a fair amount of time before deciding to return his blade to its scabbard.

"I understand now," Hieke nodded. She crouched and picked up a stick, drawing diagrams and formulas in the moist earth. "When I used the Staff of Dreams to send the remainder of Kuro's purity to a different dimension, he forgot about all the evil that he had wrought when he was still a part of the demon that's now inside the Guardian Tree."

"But it's only been six years," Link reminded. "He was little more than an infant when you sentenced him to another world. Look at him; he's nearly as old as us. Explain that, Professor Hieke!"

The Hylian girl smiled mischievously. "Therein lies the beauty of interdimensional travel, my friend. Time simply passes more quickly in whichever realm he's been dwelling in for the past six Hylian years!" she reasoned. Link cursed himself for not seeing the solution to such a simple question before Hieke. The years had made her all the wiser. _And all the more beautiful_, Link thought with a smile as his eyes swept quickly across his friend. He turned back to Lor.

"You say you're a part of Kuro?" he asked authoritatively. Lor's eyes darted from Drakar to Link. "So I'm told," he replied as he took a fraction of a step backwards. It was almost amusing how he could stand up to the toughest, most muscular bullies at his school, but he was intimidated by this slender blonde gentleman before him.

There was a long bit of silence which was eventually broken by the sound of splashing water not too far away. Link broke off from his staring contest with Lor to investigate. "Look who learned to swim!" Hieke giggled as she ran to the water's edge to help Kaze out. The Gerudo thief swiped his hand across the surface, drenching Hieke. She withdrew her hand and sat down, waiting for Kaze to crawl out of his own power.

"What the hell?" the thief shouted when he saw Lor. "Kuro! What's he doing here! We locked him up in the Tree!"

Lor sighed. "This has been explained so many times, even _I_ know what's going on," he grumbled in boredom while Hieke, once again, passed on her knowledge of how the black-haired boy had gotten to Hyrule.

Kaze regarded Lor uneasily, but still introduced himself. "So, have you heard the rumors?" the Gerudo boy asked as he turned his attention to Link. "They say there's some creepy girl prowling the area. She hasn't done anyone any harm, but the rumors are scaring people, especially those who have seen her."

Drakar suppressed a gasp. "I'm sorry," he said, "but I must depart now. There is something I must look into." Without another word, the man spread his ebony wings and took to the skies. It wasn't long before his silhouette disappeared into the horizon, leaving Lor alone with Link, Kaze, and Hieke.

"You don't know anything about this, do you, Lor?" Hieke asked. The boy shook his head in dissent. He bit his lip anxiously; he wasn't very good in a group of complete strangers. Kaze smirked. "I wonder if she's a cute girl," he mused. Hieke rolled her eyes. Leave it to her friend to always go chasing after a girl before helping his lifelong friend, who also happens to be a girl.

"Kaze," Link growled as he punched the thief's shoulder playfully. Kaze's smirk only widened. "Ya wanna tussle, eh?" he chuckled. Link turned to Hieke for assistance, but she was pretending to busy herself with studying the lake waters. Next he turned to Lor with a hand signal that said, "Dude, help me out here!"

Kaze tackled Link to the ground and there was a brief period of wrestling from which Link was victorious. "Take _that_, Gerudo boy!" the Hylian laughed. Kaze grumbled and spat a mouthful of accidentally ingested grass out. "Lucky shot, I say," he mumbled.

Lor hushed the ensuing argument. "Listen," he whispered as he closed his eyes. He thought her heard something like branches rustling. Hieke crept over to one of the surrounding bushes and parted the withering leaves. Inside crouched a surprised looking girl with features similar to Drakar's. She whimpered and crawled backwards, crystal gray eyes wide with fear.

"Who are you?" Link asked gently, squatting down in front of the girl. She shook her head, refusing to say a word, and continued to move ever away. "Stop right there!" Kaze demanded as he blocked the girl's retreat. She whipped around and gasped. "I…" she began, her voice trailing off.

Hieke sighed and pushed her Gerudo friend out of the way. "Please, just tell us your name," she smiled. The despondent girl stood and brushed off her soiled gray skirt. "My name is Aiko," she said nervously. Lor, who had engaged himself with a conversation with a nearby scarecrow, perked up at this. "That name sounds familiar," he commented.

Aiko turned to Lor and screamed, backing away as quickly as she was able and eventually tripping over her feet. "Get him away!" she shouted. "He's a murderer! He killed me and tried to kill my brother! Get him _away_!"

Lor stared at the frightened girl in shock. "I… What did I do?" he asked desperately, turning to Link. The blonde teen shrugged. Hieke, however, seemed to have a much better idea about what was going on. "Your brother…" she said to herself. "Is your brother Drakar?"

Link stared agape at Hieke, then at Aiko. "How did you figure that out, Hieke?" he inquired. The Hylian girl giggled. "You forget that we shared a soul," she reminded. Link nodded in understanding.

"You know my brother," Aiko murmured. "Drakar… He was forced to work for Kuro. That boy there! He did it! He killed me and enslaved my brother against his will! He killed thousands! How can you just stand there in front of him and do nothing!"

Link sighed. "While he may look it, this is not Kuro," he explained. "At least not the Kuro we know. This guy is Lor, and he's Kuro's pure side. He isn't evil in the least. Besides, all the people that were killed have been brought back to life by the Staff of Dreams, which was returned to the Spirit Temple."

Aiko shook her head. "I thought you killed him! You're Link, aren't you? You killed him! I know you did! It was written into the _Tomes of Hyrule_ as recent history! How can he be here now!"

"We did _not_ kill Kuro!" Hieke corrected. "The Guardian Spirit of the Celestials took Kuro's demonic side and locked it into the Guardian Tree with Ganondorf! After, we found the small child that remained, the pure, gentle side to Kuro, and sent him to another world to live and grow. _That_ child is the boy behind us; his name is Lor."

Aiko bowed her head and stood up again. "I… I'm sorry, but I have to go," she muttered. She revealed a pair of black wings similar to Drakar's and took off.

Hieke glanced worriedly at Kaze and Link. "What do you think of her?" she asked. Link shook his head with a sigh. What _could_ he think? It seemed she had something to hide, but at the same time she was very direct with her replies. Lor cleared his throat to resume the role as main original character.

"I'm only causing trouble here," he said sadly, averting his gaze. "I want to go back home. Drakar said I belong here in Hyrule, but I seem to fit in a lot better back on Earth, and I hardly even fit in there. Please send me back."

Kaze sighed. "The only thing with that kind of power is the Staff of Dreams, and it's been locked away in the Spirit Temple by the power of the Sage of Time; you'll never see it again. Sorry, kid, but you're stuck with us."

"I'm not happy here!" Lor shouted, tears at his eyes. "At home I was always happy, despite everything. Here I feel sadness, anger, hatred… And it hurts me! I want to go back and be happy again! You can't tell me there's nothing you can do! There must be _something_!"

"There is," said a haunting voice from behind them. Link and Kaze gasped, drawing their swords. Hieke, who had done quite a bit of training as of late, pulled out a barbed whip headed with the blade of an ax.

"My, aren't we hostile?" chuckled the bearer of the ghastly voice as he stepped forward.

**GASP! Cliffhanger? From moi? How dare I! X3 Next chapter: Who is this new person? He's tempting our protagonists with promises of the fulfilling of their deepest desires, but will they listen? Will they join this new villain? WILL I EVER STOP TALKING! Find out on the next update!**

**Note: You are no longer allowed to use the word "awesome" in your reviews. -glares- Come on, guys! You can do better than that! Dig out that thesaurus and figure out a few synonyms!**

**By the way, how do like Hieke's new weapon? Expect an illustration!**


	5. Darkest Desires

**I can hear your thoughts. "W00t, update!" or "Yay, finally!" or "Why did he dump me? WHY!" O.o Who thought THAT? Anyway, I know you've been waiting for it, so let's get right to that chapter! ...AFTER the replies! n.n**

**CheeseFromJupiter: I agree! All I ever hear is how awesome stories are! I want VARIETY! -throws thesaurus at awesome-users-  
****DC16: Hmmm, Mystus... Gray eyes... Aiko... CRAP! I'm giving MYSELF spoilers! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! ;-; Huh? Oh, I'm not talking to you! n.n;I love Hieke's weapon too. I drew the ideal picture of it, but first I have to... update my website. Tee hee, the last update was the eighth of September, I think. It's been a while! What was that? Sore throat? GAAAAAAAAAAAH! Strep! Stay away from me! I've already had strep throat eight times and I'm only fourteen! I DON'T WANT IT AGAIN!  
****JiminiycricketX: (TLoA!) Ye gads! You weren't kidding about the length of your list! I think I'll use a few of those! Like, the ones that I chuckled at when I came to! OH! The K9 Advantix one! That's DEFINITELY a keeper! I am SO parodizing that jingle! Keebler! Trix! THIS IS PERFECTION! I love you.  
****Blondie91: This soonish enough for ya? It wasn't for me! Heehee. Yes, 'awesome' is banned. No more awesome. -kills awesome-  
Da marshmallow: (FYD) GAAAAAAAAH! THE DEMON WORD!  
Da marshmallow: (FYD) Yeah! I loved my scene dividers! It was three stars in a row, centered. When I rewrite the stories, I'll make sure to make my scene dividers visible.  
Da marshmallow: (FYD) Yeah, I go to OSH (Oscar Smith High). They call the outdoor/portable classes 'learning cottages'. Man, no one calls them 'learning cottages'! For one thing, there are no muffins! No muffins equals no cottage! Duh!  
****Da marshmallow: That's how I make the reader form a personal attachment to the character! You can't deny that you love poor little Lor already!  
****Dairokken: EXACTLY! That's EXACTLY right!  
Da marshmallow: You ought to be pacing yourself... You'll catch up right now, and then you'll be all sad because you have to wait like your sister! Heh.  
Da marshmallow: I guess I only had five responses written, but still... They were long responses! n.n; Yeah, the third chapter is the plot-initiator in this story. La la la... Oh yeah, the story!  
Da marshmallow: "Splendiferous"? Strange, I think that's actually a word. Well, maybe, maybe not. I LOVE long reviews! GIVE ME MORE LONG REVIEWS! Ahem... please?  
Da marshmallow: (DUES) Ooh, I love that acronym! No, I give myself the right amount of credit. YOU ALL GIVE ME _TOO MUCH_ CREDIT! It's the crappiest poetry I've ever written ever!  
JMG: I take that as a flame! FLAMER FLAMER FLAMER! I'll update... eventually. Live with it.  
Mxedcherub: Groovy? Cough, cough... Well, of course there's romance! Not only are they sixteen, but the readers have been waiting for thirty-seven chapters for something to happen with Link and Hieke, so I have GOT to make it happen before the end of this story. Just wait for the epilogue. Everyone who wants romance will get it.  
Peg: (TLoA!) XD Pepto Bismal... I'm glad you like it!**

**Phew. That took a while. Well, here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Darkest Desires**

"Who are you?" Kaze demanded. The man before them had silver hair, but appeared to be in his early twenties. His eyes were icy blue with a piercing gaze. His clothes were white and bluish-white, and he bore a strange emblem on his back.

"Greetings and salutations, comrades," the snow-haired man said with a bow. "I am Dameus, at your service. I couldn't help but overhear your friend's wish to return to his home, and I think I may be of some assistance in the department."

Link regarded the newcomer suspiciously. "You don't seem very trustworthy," he muttered. "Oh, but I am!" Dameus chimed, clasping his hands together. Lor moved backwards slightly so that he was standing behind Hieke, his nearest shield. The silver-haired man narrowed his eyes with a malicious grin and approached Lor. "It _is_ your wish to go back home, isn't it?" he asked as he reached out and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. He instantly withdrew further, so that he was now behind Link. The former hero made it obvious that he wasn't going to allow Dameus near Lor.

"Child, what is wrong?" the man asked solicitously. "I heard you speak of your wish do go home, and I offered to help you. Anything you desire, I can give you. For the right price, that is."

Lor gained some confidence and stepped forth from Link's protective shadow. "I'd give anything to go back home," he whispered. Kaze, strangely, looked intrigued by Dameus' words. "You say you can give us anything?" he said. Dameus nodded vigorously. "The girl Aiko is currently paying off her own debt to me. When she's through, I'll find her brother for her, as she requested. I can give anyone anything they want!"

"It's not that hard," Hieke interrupted. "We just saw Drakar a few moments ago." Dameus narrowed his eyes at the girl, but only for an instant. His cheerfulness soon recovered its position on his face. "They have dreadful luck to always be missing each other," he offered with a chuckle. Link was not convinced.

"I think you're intentionally keeping them from meeting," he accused. "In what manner is Aiko paying her 'debt', as you called it?"

Dameus shook his head. "I am not forcing her to do anything unjust. I've just asked her to retrieve some items for me," he explained with energetic hand gestures. "I'd never force my clients to do anything against their will…"

"I'm in," Kaze said as he walked across the gap that separated Link and his friends from Dameus. "What!" Link and Hieke shouted simultaneously. Kaze turned with a somewhat despondent smirk. "You heard the guy. He'll grant your desires for a minuscule price. I've got some stuff I'd like taken care of, if you know what I mean, and a little labor sure would be worth it."

"You shouldn't do that, sir," Lor advised. "It's tempting, I know, but I don't like the vibes I get from this Dameus character. I have a bad feeling about this." Link chuckled meekly to himself and wished Malon was with them. The redhead had an excellent sixth sense for feeling out evil wherever it may lurk. If she was there, she could tell them if Dameus' intentions were as bad as he was assuming. However, James had recently taken Malon to Termina on a sort of vacation, so they were on their own.

"I know what I'm doing, kid," Kaze yawned. He was surprisingly casual about the whole ordeal. He turned to Dameus with an icy glare. "But I'll have you know that I have _no_ plans to do anything immoral or unjust. _Got_ that, buddy?" he spat. The snow-haired man looked momentarily flustered, then replied, "Dear boy, I understand completely!" He led Kaze away into the distance.

"Kaze, come back!" Hieke pleaded as she ran after the departing men. They disappeared in a gust of wind, leaving the blonde Hylian girl standing atop the hill with an expression of dismay still across her face. She turned back to Link and collapsed in his arms. "Why didn't he listen?" she sobbed into his tunic. "_Why_? I just know that man is going to do something evil… Link!"

The hero glared at the place where Kaze vanished. _Kaze… I'll never forgive you for making Hieke cry. I can only hope you realize what you've done before you do something you'll regret…_ He broke off his thoughts and closed his eyes, head bowed. Lor stood solitary from the two. He felt something sinister growing within him. This thing, whatever it was, was the cause for his suffering in that dimension. It had to have something to do with Kuro, the demon inside the Guardian Tree. Now that Kaze had unknowingly betrayed them, the feeling was much stronger.

"Dameus…" Lor muttered. The sun was going down, staining the sky a less than peaceful scarlet. The plains of Hyrule appeared to burn with the fire of the heavens, or the blood of the fallen. As the black-haired boy gazed across the crimson-colored grasses, he could sense the countless battles—losses, victories, deaths—as though he was watching them happen before his very eyes.

"Lor? Is something wrong?" Link asked, still holding the sniffling girl though she had calmed herself a great deal. Lor shook his head with a sigh. It was funny how he had made friends so easily with these people, even though he was completely out of place in that world, not to mention the fact that he was the remainder of some great evil. An idea struck him and he dug into his pocket and drew out…

A bag of chocolates.

Chocolate was a luxury that no one in Hyrule had ever witnessed. Not knowing this, Lor offered one of the candies to Hieke, who looked to be prepping herself for another outburst. She stared at the silver-wrapped confection curiously. "What is this?" she asked as she turned it over in her hands. Lor, after distributing one of the treats to Link, unwrapped one for himself. "You've never had chocolate?" he said in disbelief. Link and Hieke shook their heads.

"Well, you eat it," Lor said simply as he put the small morsel in his mouth. Link stared at the brown candy skeptically. "It looks like poo," he observed. Lor almost choked on his chocolate. "It does _not_!" he argued, forcing himself to swallow. Hieke cautiously popped the candy into her mouth. Instantly her eyes lit up with glee.

"You are a _god_!" she exclaimed as she got on her knees and bowed before Lor. The boy looked around in mortification and took a few steps backwards. Hieke latched onto his leg and stared at him with tears in her amber eyes. "I love you!" she cried. "Hey!" Link objected as he threw his chocolate to the ground. Hieke shrieked and ran to the side of the fallen treat.

"Be brave, fine fellow," she crooned as she nuzzled the cellophane encasing the confection. Then she devoured it, saliva frothing at the corners of her mouth. She turned murderously to Lor, a demonic look in her eyes. "_More_!" she screamed as she jumped onto the black-haired boy's back and rummaged through his pockets. "G-get off!" Lor demanded in shock as he tried to uncurl Hieke's fingers from around his shoulder and leg.

Someone tapped on the Hylian girl's shoulder and she turned around abruptly with chocolate and candy wrappers spilling from her distended mouth. Link was standing there, his arms folded and a disapproving look on his face. Hieke looked at him, turned back to Lor, then to Link again. She spat out the chocolate in an inexplicable wad on the ground and leaped from her current perch's back to Link's. The hero raised an eyebrow, but chuckled in dry amusement and petted his friend's head.

"You'd better get that demon food away from her," he advised, pointing to Lor's pocket. The boy nodded and tossed his bag of chocolates into a nearby stream. Hieke saw this and dove into the waters, emerging moment's later and flailing about mindlessly. "Drowning! DROWNING!" she shouted as she made her way to the bank where she crawled out like a soaked cat.

Link and Lor laughed (ain't alliterations grand?). But elsewhere in Hyrule, the plot was thickening. Kaze received his first order from Dameus…

**Okay, so here it is: WHAT DO YOU WANT DIFFERENT? Anything at all. See, I'm rewritingall three storiesand am going to call the whole thing "Tomes of Hyrule". You'll recall Aiko mentioned it. If something didn't make sense or needed more humor or more drama or more action... Or if you have a suggestion for a joke somewhere or maybe another chapter entirely.**

**Annnnnyyyyyway... How'd you like the scene with the chocolate? Hieke's a girl, so you wouldn't expect any other reaction, wouldja? It just needed the humor... And what do you think about Kaze joining Dameus? Unexpected, yes? I needed to get rid of one of the main characters; it was getting hectic. Besides, that helped develop the plot!**

**Well, a review would be nice! Please? Hee hee, I love reviews, especially long ones. BUT DO NOT SAY 'awesome'! If you use that Demon Word, I'll call it a flame! So don't use it, okay? There are so many other words you could use!**


	6. Ravaging Storm

**Oh em eff gee! (OMFG, you simpletons! XD) An update! An actual update! Let me remind you that the art contest deadline is on the 31 of this month. That's about two weeks, ladies and gents! I'll update my website... when I have chosen the winners and e-mailed the awards. THEN I'll update. Maybe... Anyway, it's reply time!**

**Dc16: Mystus... That was MY bad. I meant Dameus, and I wrote Mystus! I corrected it as soon as I could, but I don't think it went through in time. Anyway... Of course Kaze will go back to the good guys! But I'm gonna put him through hell first! And I didn't WANT to get rid of him! It's just that... there were too many characters! And poor Lor is losing status fast.  
Blondie91: You ever get high off candy corn? I do! That's the best thing about Halloween! Update faster, you say... It's been, what, two weeks? More? I'm losing inspiration... You saw that picture? The cherry blossoms one is my very favorite. So pwetty!  
Da marshmallow: Chocolate DOES look like poo. It's just that the taste detracts from that characteristic.  
JMG: Yeah, basically.  
Mxedcherub (who couldn't use a real review for some reason): I AM the Mistress of Cliffhangers!**

**Oh yeah, and some replies to my new story "WTF!" because I need to get them out of my mailbox... (No time to write out all the names...)**

**You really think it's that funny? I love writing comedy! Miroku WILL be afraid of women... I decided that a long time ago. And Sesshomaru... you guys just wanna torture him! Slut? Pop star? Yeesh! NARWHAL! Just wait for the porpoise... Hmm... saintly Miroku is another option. Oh, and I just LOVE Hitchhiker's Guide! Those were the best books ever! To have my writing compared to that is like having God walk up to me and say, "You wanna take over?" Kitty, I must tell you... My name is NOT really Ed. GASP! Yes, I know, shocking. Actually, I'm female. Oo; -looks around for prowlers- Okay, Cheese... WHAT! Yesh, the randomness... Ramen and Waffles! How did you know I was gonna make Inu-kun a hippie? The not-teacher WAS awesome. When I read it I laugh so much my mouth hurt! He must come back! OMG! Silver Ferret! You're THE Silver Ferret! Wait... Yeah! THE Silver Ferret! Hey everyone! THE Silver Ferret reviewed MY fanfiction! I feel happy! Ryuho? What about Kazuma? Can I... do stuff to Kazuma? Squash Naraku... -writes down- "Squash... in... strange... and... terrible... way." Got it! Don't know Dragon Knights! Google it! But as for Rath-kun... MINE! -claims Rath-kun-**

**Phew, okay! Time for the real deal, the STORY!**

**Chapter 6: Ravaging Storm**

"I'm not sure about this," Kaze muttered, standing before the entrance to Zora Domain. He took a deep breath and entered. Dameus had told him to retrieve the Spiritual Stone of Water from the Zora people. Kaze, of course, had objected adamantly. Then Dameus used his trump card: the fulfillment of Kaze's wish.

The Gerudo thief had requested several things as his reward for aiding Dameus. He wanted respect among the people of Hyrule, so no one would doubt him again. He wanted strength beyond that of Link or Hieke, so he would have reason for his respect. He wanted a celebration and a lavish home and _so_ much else. Dameus had warned that the fulfillment of so many desires would require his absolute loyalty and obedience without question of his commands. Foolishly Kaze had agreed.

He entered the Zora Domain quietly. Here he was again, trying to steal the Water Stone a second time. The first time his conscience had gotten the better of him, but this time he had stuffed his conscience into a corner of his mind and could not afford to listen to it. Silently he crept up the winding trail that led to King Zora's chamber. He peeked around the corner and, seeing that the king was out, slipped inside.

The Zora Sappire was situated on a recently-added pedestal beside the throne. It was too easy. Regardless, Kaze took the Stone in hand and stuffed it into his leather bag, then made for the exit. However, there was an encumbrance. "_Kazy_!" squealed the hindrance.

Kaze shifted his bag to his other shoulder as Princess Ruto hugged him. "Get off!" he demanded, pushing the girl away. She looked upset. "But… it's nearly been seven years! You've been gone for so long, and I missed you! How's Link been?" she inquired eagerly. A malicious grin spread on Kaze's lips.

"He's married to Hieke," he lied casually. He could almost hear Ruto's heart wither and die. "Really?" she whispered. Kaze nodded with a yawn. "Yeah, they've been married about two years. Link's sired four of Hieke's kids. They're quite happy."

Ruto burst into tears and ran away, screaming, "Lies! It can't be true! Link is _my_ true love, not that wench's!" Kaze huffed bitterly. How _dare_ she call Hieke a wench! But it mattered not, for he had the prize he had come for. He patted his leather bag and departed from the Domain. No doubt he would next be sent for the other two Stones. He knew from his experience with Mystus that the three Spiritual Stones, when brought together, could create multitudes of unbridled power.

His heart cried out that everything he was doing was wrong. He knew Dameus wasn't at all the kind man he let on to be. Kaze gritted his teeth. Maybe he could overpower the white-haired man if he gained enough strength…

---

Lor shivered and recoiled. He felt as though his knees would give out any moment. But Link had insisted he see the Guardian Tree for himself. At first he had thought of it as merely a big tree, but he soon felt the tremendous evil pulsating from the Tree's core. He knew at once that Kuro was contained within.

"Why are we here?" he asked for about the fifth time since their arrival. Hieke gave him a sympathetic smile. "Link told us to wait here while he sees Zelda," she reminded. "I wish he'd get back soon," Lor grumbled. He shuddered again and sat down against the base of a statue. Why did Link need to talk to the Hylian queen anyway? What was so secret that he and Hieke couldn't come as well?

A gentle rain began to fall, soon growing in intensity. Hieke soon took Lor's arm and dragged him beneath the Guardian Tree, despite his protests. Link soon returned with a cloak pulled about him to shield him from the rainfall. He tossed a rain jacket to Hieke and Lor as well, who eagerly tugged the garments on.

"Zelda says she hasn't sensed any disturbance in Hyrule," Link sighed. "She says she hasn't had any dreams, and the land is as peaceful as ever. When I told her about Dameus, she shrugged and said that I was paranoid."

Hieke bowed her head. "But we know that he's evil. He took Kaze from us and is using him. Why doesn't Zelda see this?" she murmured to herself. Then she looked up and set her gaze firmly on the silhouette of Death Mountain. "Let's go to Kakariko and talk to Impa," she suggested. Link nodded in agreement and departed for the city. Lor followed closely behind, beyond relieved to be leaving the area.

The boy sighed as they crossed a small bridge over the castle moat. _I wish I could be home now_, he thought as he glanced at his watch. For some reason, it didn't work anymore. He recalled Hieke saying something about how time moves more quickly on Earth than in Hyrule, and he sighed again.

"Something wrong?" Link inquired as he looked over his shoulder. Lor shook his head and looked up at the clouds. The rain fell relentlessly, mercilessly. However, the town called Kakariko was nearby, and with a city came shelter from the storm. He couldn't help but smile in reassurance when they came upon an inn.

---

"Damn storm!" Kaze cursed as he cast a pebble onto the path. He was taking shelter in a nook in the side of Death Mountain. The rain was an incredible impediment; Kaze could hardly see the edge of the cliff, let alone the road in front of him. There was no way he'd be able to steal the Goron Ruby in this weather. A blast of icy wind whistled past, and Kaze hugged his knees to his chest and closed his eyes against the cold.

"If it wasn't for my blasted desires, I could be in Hyrule Castle with Link and Hieke right now," he mumbled remorsefully. For the thousandth time he doubted his actions. What he was doing _had_ to be wrong. However, he had already resolved to overthrow Dameus before he did anything evil. At the time being, all was well. But how long it would stay that way, Kaze had no idea…

---

"I saw a young man like that going up Death Mountain," a waitress commented as she walked by. Link, Hieke, and Lor had been discussing Kaze's whereabouts in the dining hall of the inn. The ex-hero glanced at his friends with a gaze that clearly said, "Let's go." Hieke placed a handful of rupees on the table and followed Link and Lor out of the inn.

It was only a matter of moments before they reached the grotto in the side of the mountain in which Kaze was taking shelter. The torrents had slowed to a meager drizzle, enough to dampen your clothes but not enough to impede your progression up the mountain. "Kaze," Hieke murmured. Kaze narrowed his eyes and took a few steps backwards up the trail. "I don't want to fight you," he declared. Lightning tore the sky in two, and thunder roared across the peaks of Death Mountain, echoing throughout Hyrule.

Lor spotted the shining blue gem in Kaze's loosely fastened bag. "Isn't that the Spiritual Stone of Water?" he asked, recalling text from the book Drakar left for him. Kaze gasped and quickly pulled his leather sack shut. Link drew his sword, a handsome blade crafted to look and handle similarly to the Master Sword, and sliced the straps binding Kaze's pouch to his back. It fell to the ground with a light thump and the Zoras' Sapphire emerged from its depths. Again thunderbolts illuminated the cloud-mottled sky, and with them came the revival of the storm.

Hieke frowned and covered her head with her arms while Lor pulled his jacket up over his ebony locks. Link stood in the midst of the downpour like a statue. Kaze matched his stance warily. Hesitantly he bent to pick up the Water Stone, but Link interrupted him with a quick slash at his fingers. Kaze jumped back with a gasp.

"Please stop!" Hieke begged as she clasped her hands together over her heart. "You're friends! Remember? Link, you helped Kaze to defeat Kinan and Mystus! Kaze, you helped Link to bring me back from Kuro's side! Please, _please_ stop!" Her sobs were easily silenced by the thunderclaps that penetrated the very air they breathed. Lor looked on helplessly, watching retort after retort and wishing he could do something.

Kaze drew a sword that was rather mundane in appearance: a black hilt, a steel blade, and a silver band connecting the two. However, Link could see that the blade's performance was anything but mundane. The edge was insanely keen and the steel was lightweight, making for easy handling. No doubt whoever opposed the wielder of such a weapon would have a very worthy adversary on their hands… and the same goes for Link.

The Gerudo thief lunged with a brief battle cry, beginning his relentless striking. Link parried every blow with tremendous ease, being so very adroit in the field. A slight slip on Kaze's part enabled Link to advance and adopt an offensive tactic. As his questionable friend was being cornered, a humanoid figure descended from the sky and spread its arms before Kaze, effectively shielding him from Link's attack.

The being turned to Kaze with compassionate gray eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Aiko," Kaze smirked.

**WHOOOOO! Review please! And don't forget that the deadline for the art contest is October 31! See my profile for details!**


	7. To Cross the Threshold

**;-; I had ALL my replies written and everything... then I accidentally clicked "C2 Manager" while trying to minimize something to the side and I lost EVERYTHING! So screw it! Screw it all! Here's the chapter!**

**Many, many thanks to everyone who reviewed for both this and The Legend of Advertisement! -glomps Ian-kun- I love joooooooooo! Thank you for teh reviews!**

**Chapter 7: To Cross the Threshold**

"Aiko?" Link breathed as he lowered his sword. He recognized this girl from before, when he first met Lor. But why was she protecting Kaze now?

"So, Aiko…" Kaze smiled. "You must really have a thing for me to be saving me in battle!" The black-winged girl shot him a glare like ice and frowned. "Dameus' orders were clear. 'Do not let him die'," she informed matter-of-factly. The Gerudo boy huffed and made to shield himself from the rain.

Lor bit his lip and moved forward at a crawling pace until he was positioned beside Link. Aiko matched his advance by taking a step back for every step he took forward. It seemed she had hardly forgotten the horrors Kuro had inflicted upon both her and her brother. "Stay back," she commanded, deciding now to hold her ground. Lor blinked in confusion and tilted his head.

Kaze growled in frustration. "Hey, Aiko," he muttered to the girl. "Let's just report back to Dameus. I can steal the Fire Stone another day, when it's not raining so blasted hard." Aiko nodded and concocted a kind transportation spell. The two were gone in an instant, leaving the remaining people dumbly staring at the rainfall.

---

"The queen has had a troubled mind as of late," Impa explained. The trio had finally located her and inquired her about their predicament with Kuro and now Dameus. "I can sense a minor disturbance in the serenity of the land. It doesn't seem as though it will cause any harm, though," the Shiekah declared.

Hieke shook her head. "But Kaze…" she reminded through withheld tears. Impa sighed. "Kaze is merely following his own path. There is nothing life-threatening about it," she said solemnly. Link averted his gaze. His best friend was on evil's side. His greatest foe was trying to escape. His blossoming love interest was madly depressed. What good could come of the situation?

"I guess we ought to be going," Lor said as he stood, feeling as though someone needed to take charge and it might as well be him. He nodded to his companions and headed for the door. He had a feeling that they needed to be at Lake Hylia. "Wait!" Impa called as Lor turned the doorknob. He paused and turned to the Shiekah woman.

"Certainly you don't plan to fight in such clothing?" she smirked as her eyes fell upon Lor's loose jacket and Hieke's flowing skirt. The two looked at each other, then at Link, then at Impa. "Dress me, Mommy!" Hieke exclaimed as she threw her arms into the air, evoking a nervous chuckle from Impa. Lor giggled and followed the two women into a back room while Link waited, casually observing the woodwork of the room.

After a bit of shuffling and yelling about 'get out of here while I'm changing', Hieke and Lor emerged from the back room with completely different clothes. Hieke had plates of silver armor every here and there with either orange or turquoise cloth covering areas that weren't shielded. There was a leather holster at her side to contain her ax-headed whip. Lor wore an amethyst tunic with silver chain mail beneath for protection. It was obvious the heavy mail was giving him trouble, but he would certainly become accustomed to it.

"Well, now that we've played dress-up," Link began, "where are we headed?"

"We ought to get the Forest Stone before Kaze," Hieke suggested. "That way he won't be able to get all three." Lor nodded in agreement to this logic. Impa, however, seemed to have ideas of her own. She was rooting about on a bookshelf, flipping through miscellaneous tomes and muttering to herself. Upon locating the book she was searching for, she uttered a triumphant shout.

"What is it, Impa?" Link inquired as he gazed over the Shiekah's shoulder at the text on the pages. There were many detailed illustrations of three Great Fairies in their Fairy Fountains, mystical necklaces and gems, and a trio of girls dressed in green, blue, and red. "What _is_ all this?" the hero breathed, shaking his head skeptically.

"The three Spiritual Stones are marvelously powerful when brought together," Impa explained, "but their power is matched, even rivaled, by these three fairies. Link, you'll recall receiving Farore's Wind, Din's Fire, and Nayru's Love from Great Fairies in different Fountains. If you visit them and tell them of your situation, they will give you the Three Gifts. The Gift of Power is a brilliant ruby amulet that will charge you with unfathomable power. The Gift of Wisdom is a gorgeous sapphire charm that, when held, will fill you with knowledge and unrivaled tactics. Finally, the Gift of Courage is a magnificent emerald that will instill you with inner strength, a trait more valuable than knowledge _or_ power. Now, these girls-"

"Those look more like girls from _my_ world than like Hylians," Lor commented. Hieke nodded. "They most certainly don't look like any Hylian _I've_ ever seen," she agreed. Impa shook her head. "But these girls are incarnations of the goddesses, keepers of the Three Gifts," she said. "They belong in Hyrule, in a hidden chamber in the Fairy Fountains."

Lor narrowed his eyes at the picture. "In fact," he remarked, tapping the girl dressed in blue, "I think I know this one. She just doesn't ever wear so much blue at once."

"I guess we know where we need to go," Link sighed as he backed away from the small crowd. The others looked at him with raised eyebrows. "To Lor's world, of course," the green-clad young man said as though it was entirely evident. "That's where these girls are. Besides, I'm curious to see the dimension he's been in for almost seven Hylian years."

Hieke nodded and turned to Impa. "Do you know their names? It would make it a lot easier to find them if we had that," she requested. The Shiekah turned to her book and studied the words diligently. "Nayru's incarnation is called Artemis, Farore's is named Diana, and Din's goes by the name of Isis," she read. Hieke quickly memorized the names and corresponding goddess, and then made for the door.

Outside, the three assigned incarnations. "Lor, once we get to your world, you'll be in charge of locating Artemis," Link announced. "I'll look for Diana. Hieke, you find Isis. Now, how do we _get_ to Lor's dimension?"

"I think we ought to go to Lake Hylia," the black-haired boy suggested, following his instinct from before. "After all, that's where Drakar and I first entered Hyrule from my world. Maybe we can get back that way."

---

There they stood, Hylian hero, Hylian heroine, and Earthling boy, gazing across the vast waters of Lake Hylia. Lor crouched at the shore and touched the gently lapping surface. Instantly the entire lake stilled. Not a breath of wind disturbed its mirror like semblance. The black-haired boy leaned over and met the eyes of his reflection. A soft glow formed where the water met the land, and Lor stumbled backwards. Link placed a hand on Hieke's shoulder and nudged her forward until all three stood at the edge of the glowing waters.

"On the count of three?" Lor proposed. Link and Hieke nodded. "One… two…" the boy counted. "Three!"

There was no splash, even though their bodies should have collided with the lake. They passed through it like ghosts, finding themselves in the middle of a forest, strewn out before a serene pond. Lor was almost brought to tears at the site of this familiar land, the place which had his been his home for the past fourteen years or so. Eagerly he led his companions to the midst of town, which was bustling with people at this time of day.

"Link, you should take the northeastern side of town," Lor instructed, pointing in the direction described. "Hieke, you search the southwestern area. I'll take the central area and check school." The two Hylians cocked an eyebrow at the mention of 'school', but departed in their given directions without objection. Lor stretched his arms and smiled against the sunlight.

"You know, it's true," he said to himself. "There really is no place like home!" With his declaration said, he set off into the crowd towards the building that had been his torture device against himself for so many years. He knew he would find Artemis there.

**All righty, and that's that! Reviews now? Yes! YAY! Remember, no use of the word 'awesome'. -glare- It is vile and dispicable. Well, not really, but you get the point.**

**REMEMBER! Deadline for the art contest is on October 31! See my profile for details.**


	8. Artemis: Nayru's Incarnation

**Holy spit cakes! Chapter 8 already? It's only been a day! Don't get used to it, though. I'm not going back to a daily update basis. Too much pressure. Well, here are my replies to all my beloved readers!**

**Blondie91: Soonish enough for ya?  
Dragon-Charmer16: DOGGIE! Give it a pat on the head for me!  
Mxedcherub: How can you not like Aiko? She's awesome! And I'm sure you will like Artemis. She's the incarnation of the Goddess of Wisdom; what's there NOT to like?  
CheeseFromJupiter: NO! No 'awesome' or variants of it! OH NO! I said 'awesome'! ACK, I said it again!**

**Hee hee, well, here's the chapter! I hope it's good; the story doesn't seem to be going anywhere... Long term, I mean. Short term, it's got plenty of direction. But as to... Hey, whaddya know? This story DOES have a future! -just realized I have the entire plot figured-**

**Chapter 8: Artemis, Nayru's Incarnation**

Lor pushed through the thongs of people in the streets, despite their protests. The school building loomed in the distance like the Hyrule Castle. The black-haired boy uttered a sigh and continued his advance through the crowd. Eventually he came to the doors of the building. He paused a moment to behold it, the proceeded through the entrance.

Not a great deal had changed since he left two days ago with Drakar, even though time moved twice as quickly in his world. Inattentively he passed one of the girls who used to tease and taunt him. "Ooh, look who's back," she scoffed, continuing along her way. Lor turned his head momentarily, then shrugged and advanced down the hall, his footsteps echoing through the corridors.

Class after class saw the deep amethyst peek through the glass windows on the door. Not one of those rooms held the purpose of Lor's search, so he continued on. It took a good twenty minutes to search every room in that school, and his quest yielded no results. A shrill metal bell rang, indicating the end of first period. Students flooded the hallway, surging about Lor like the ocean surf. He quickly struggled to a wall and stood there, body pressed against the smooth surface, holding his ground against the masses.

The traffic died down shortly as students reached their destinations while stragglers still milled about in the halls. Lor pulled one of these aside to ask them about Artemis' location. "Excuse me, ma'am," he began politely. "Have you seen a young woman with silver hair streaked with blue? I believe her name is Artemis."

The inquired boy nodded. "Yeah, I know her," he smiled, happy to offer his help. "She's my best friend. But she stayed home sick today; probably from running around in the rain last weekend." Lor said his thanks and exited the building with a sigh of defeat. So Artemis wasn't in school at all. How on earth would he manage to find her without any knowledge whatsoever as to her whereabouts.

_The same way Link and Hieke are going to find Diana and Isis_, he mused grimly. He now felt ashamed to have sent his companions into this strange land without any sense of direction. He could have at least given them maps, or money to buy them. "Hopefully they won't get too lost," he muttered to himself.

"Hey, you!" called a loud, feminine voice, interrupting Lor's thoughts. His second block teacher stormed out of the building and grabbed his arm roughly. "Lor, you've been absent the past four days! Not only that, but now I find you leaving the premises after cutting first period! What is _wrong_ with you?" she demanded as she dragged the black-haired boy through the halls to the principal's office.

Lor was instructed to wait in the room preceding the principal's office under the supervision of a secretary. She eyed him suspiciously, but carried along with her paperwork. The principal, Dr. Young, opened the door and gestured for Lor to enter. The boy glanced about warily; he had no time for a stern talking-to. He stood and moved towards the door Dr. Young stood before, then quickly darted backwards and made for any exit. The secretary picked up a speaker and made an announcement at the signal of the principal. Security guards swiftly ran after the fleeing boy.

"All staff please lock the doors and apprehend Lor immediately," the secretary reported over the P.A. system. Lor cringed and paused momentarily. He looked around frantically. The exit he was headed for at the moment would certainly be blocked by the time he got there. There was another door that was a bit further away, but no one was anywhere near that wing of the school during this time of day. _That's my choice then_, Lor decided as he turned and made for the deserted annex.

It was astounding how many teachers, security guards, and janitors were tailing him. There was actually a small crowd chasing after him. No doubt someone had even phoned for the police. Then, like a glimmer of light in an infinite dungeon, the exit loomed before him. Lor laughed for joy and victory. Then…

---

Halfway across town a girl sat in a recliner with a blanket pulled around her shoulders. She shivered and opened her fatigued emerald eyes. A blue streak of hair fell across her face and she reached to return it to its position behind her ear. Her silver hair was a mess, thrown up in a rather awkward way to keep it out of her face. However, the job was so ill-done that the tactic was hardly working.

"Would you like something to drink, Artemis?" the girl's mother asked from the kitchen. Artemis shook her head slowly, as if not entirely conscious. She didn't feel exactly sick, but she certainly didn't feel normal either. It felt like something was welling inside of her, looking for a means of escape from her body. When Artemis told this to her mother, she was quickly guided to the bathroom.

Now she had the fearful presumption that there was somewhere else she should be, something more important she should be doing. Artemis wandered into the front yard absent-mindedly. An unfamiliar name resonated in her mind: Lor. "Who are you?" she whispered, turning to the sky with clouded eyes. A gentle mist caressed her face. "Lor…"

---

Lor couldn't help but mutter a curse. A janitor darted out from behind a corner and slammed the door, his only hope for escape, shut. The black-haired boy skidded to a stop. While he disapproved of fighting in any manner, this was desperate. The life of a friend and the fate of an entire world rested with him. Lor grumbled to himself and took on an offensive stance. If he could plant his blows just right, he could knock them out without doing any real harm. Just how a pacifist like Lor knew these particular points was beyond him… but as the plan gained substance, he could almost swear he heard a malicious chuckle in the back of his mind.

Ignoring his premonitions, Lor dodged right and struck a teacher on his shoulder where the neck connects. The man fell limply to the floor. Overcome by some strange force, Lor disposed of the entire staff present. When he was through, he felt sickened by what he had done. _This is madness!_ his mind screamed. The black-haired boy stared about numbly, tears threatening at his eyes. "They are not dead," a distant voice hissed. Lor snapped to attention and looked around worriedly. There was no one there.

He pushed this bizarre encounter into the recesses of his consciousness and opened the door behind him. He looked back at all the bodies littering the floor, alive but inanimate. With a sigh he exited and made for the residential area. Artemis would be there, somewhere. Hopefully her senses as an incarnation of a goddess would alert her to the presence of a Hylian and make her easier to find.

A long walk found him in the middle of a serene neighborhood, small children frolicking in their mothers' gardens. There was one house, an aged yet beautiful abode, with a girl sitting upon the steps. She turned to look at Lor, sapphire bangs falling into her face. The boy smiled in relief upon finally locating Artemis. As he moved to greet her, however, someone placed a hand on his should and forced him around.

"Brandon…" Lor growled. The muscular boy from the football team, who should have been in school at the time, had Lor in his grasp. There was something wrong, however. His eyes were devoid of color or emotion, his motions were doll like, and there was a strange mark on his head. It was shaped like a mountain range: three points connected at the corners.

"Lord Dameus advises you to keep away from Nayru's Incarnation," Brandon said in a ghastly voice. Lor gasped and jerked his head to catch a glance at Artemis. The girl was standing in the street with a bewildered expression. "Look out!" she shouted. Lor felt a powerful impact on his torso and collapsed to one knee from the pain of the blow.

"Nice to see you too, good sir…" he smirked. This time would be different. There would be no running and absolutely no tolerance. This was a fight for Hyrule.

**W00t! Okay, now HONESTLY tell me what you think. Sometimes people say my dialogue gets confusing. If you're one of the people who thinks so, please give me an example of something that confused you and I'll try to improve. I need to know this stuff if I'm ever going to publish my book!**

**REMEMBER! The deadline for the art contest is October 31! That's less than two weeks! See my profile for details! Oh, and please leave a review! Sometimes I forget to ask for reviews and I forget to tell you how I much I love you all, my readers! But the love is there! THE LOVE IS THERE!**


	9. We All Have a Destiny

**Okay, I'd love to write all my replies, but I've gotta get off soon, so let's cut to the chase!**

**_Many, many, many, many, many, many, MANY thanks to everyone who reviewed for this, "Our Class Will Steal the Mascot", and "The Shadows Within Me"! I LOVE JOO ALL! -hands out totally awesome sunglasses-_**

**Chapter 9: We All Have a Destiny**

Lor dodged each strike astoundingly easily for having so little practice. Brandon was having trouble keeping up with the boy flitting before him like a moth. The symbol on his forehead glowed a deep purple and seemed to pulse. Lor took this as a sign to wrap things up as quickly as possible.

"Lord Dameus!" Brandon shouted to the sky, ceasing his lumbering attacks. Lor stared in confusion and turned to Artemis in hopes the great incarnation of the Goddess of Wisdom would have some idea as to what he should do. The girl merely shrugged with a sympathetic expression. Brandon continued.

"My liege and master, grant me with but a trifle of your strength and I shall forever smite this disturbance from your brilliant and infallible plans!" he called. Thunder rumbled and sheet lightning flashed on the clouds' surfaces. A tremendous surge of energy enveloped the vicinity as a thunderbolt stuck Brandon. By the time the light faded, giving way to the storm clouds and their perpetual night, Lor's foe had absorbed immense power. "This is bad," the black-haired boy murmured, eyes wide.

While Brandon was lumbering to begin with, he was now just… monstrous. Spider legs protruded from his torso, a combination of sores and blood hiding the connection point. Large venomous fangs emerged from either side of his mouth. They were almost twice the size of his entire head. His eyes glowed scarlet, and the three-pointed mark shined brightly on his forehead and chest. Artemis closed her eyes and turned around. Lor wanted to do the same, but he was paralyzed by the sight of this horrific creature. If Brandon was intolerable before, this was just insanity.

Lor recovered from his numbness and whipped around. "I have to fight this thing!" he exclaimed to Artemis. The cobalt-haired girl bit her lip. "I wish I could help you," she said in a whispering voice. Lor grabbed her hand and pulled her into the middle of the alleged battlefield. "Then do something!" he demanded. The transformed Brandon rose up upon his spindly legs and screeched a deafening cry. He swung a pointed foot-like apparatus at Lor and Artemis.

"Stay back!" the girl commanded as she raised her hand, palm out, in front of her. A blue crystal enveloped her and Lor. The boy gasped in comprehension. When he and Hieke were waiting for Link at the Sacred Territory, the Hylian warrior maiden had explained to him some of Link's arsenal. Among the many physical weapons he possessed, he also had three small spheres. As long as he was in possession of these items, he could perform Divine Magic. There was Din's Fire, attack magic that created a sphere of fire; Farore's Wind, warp magic that allowed to leap to any location you pleased; and Nayru's Love, protection magic that created a crystal of blue light around its user that served as a shield from any attacks for a limited amount of time. Lor took it that each of the Goddess Incarnations could use one of the respective magic spells.

"Artemis! Keep doing that! As long as you use Nayru's Love, Brandon can't touch us!" Lor explained excitedly. Artemis looked from Lor to her hand to Brandon and back to Lor. She was clearly confused. The boy shook his head. "I'll explain later!" he promised. The important matter at hand was to defeat their opponent. He concentrated all his energy. If he was Hylian, he had to have _some_ kind of power, especially since he was the remainder of a terrible and vicious demon.

"I call upon the Shadows… I call upon the Darkness… Listen to me, and return to your master… return to your lord, Lord Kuro…"

Artemis was distracted by his words just long enough to drop the blue shield. Quickly she replaced it, still in awe that she could perform such a feat. "Lor, what on earth are you doing?" she asked over her shoulder. She wasn't going to risk turning around for fear the barrier would falter and allow Brandon to strike. However, out of the corner of her eye she could see him…

His body radiated in a deep amethyst splendor. Where one would expect to see light forming an aura around him, there was shadow. His pale blue eyes flushed with blackness, leaving not a trace of kindness or compassion. He looked almost like a god, standing there in all his brilliance.

Lor was deep asleep in the realm of dreams. Kuro had complete control of his body, and his lighter half had given it to him, willingly at that. "I'm ba-ack," he sang with a smirk. "And the first order of business is to eliminate your sorry butt. You've tormented this vessel of mine for long enough, Brandon. You're so far dead it's not even funny."

He extended his hand outwards in a manner similar to Artemis'. With a triumphant chuckle he emitted a powerful wave of darkness. It hit Brandon full force, leaving the mutated student no time to comprehend what was going on. His flesh was torn from his bones and blood spattered across the street. His body lay in a mutilated lump in the center of it all. Artemis had long since dropped her shield and now stood with her hands clasped over her mouth, staring at the scene in horror.

Kuro's consciousness quaked, threatening to give out. He turned his mind inward to investigate the cause.

_"Give me back my body, you bastard!" Lor demanded as he threw a rock at Kuro. The evil man blocked it. "Where the hell did you get that rock from!" he inquired in awe as he looked around the barren place. There were no stones to be found._

_"This is my inner consciousness," Lor stated matter-of-factly. "If I want something to be here, then it's gonna be here."_

_Kuro grinned wickedly. "Then, since this is my body as well, I suppose it works for me too," he assumed. A rocket launcher appeared in his hands. Lor cursed loudly and ran every which way, avoiding the powerful blasts from Kuro's new weapon. Eventually he had the idea to think up a fallout shelter, which he made haste in doing. The boy scampered into the shelter swiftly and formulated an airplane stationed directly above Kuro._

_There was a loud crash outside as the airplane collided with the ground and, invariably, with Kuro as well. Lor ran back out of his shelter and observed his work. Kuro was squashed beneath the large craft. His feet, however were still visible. Soon enough they curled up under the plane with the rest of him, leaving only his black boots behind. Lor raised an eyebrow and walked away._

"Lor, are you all right?" Artemis repeated worriedly as she cradled Lor's lifeless body in her arms. "Please wake up! I'll do that weird magic thing whenever you want! I'll do anything you ask of me! Please just wake up!" She ceased her incessant pleas and sobbed through closed eyes.

"Anything?" questioned a voice from below. Artemis gasped and opened her eyes to see Lor awake with a smirk on his lips. "Lor! You're all right! Are you back to normal?" she asked, hugging him. Lor choked for breath. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine! Let go; you're killing me!"

Artemis brought Lor into her house to treat the few wounds he had. They avoided her mother and went upstairs to the girl's room, which had more shades of blue in it than... something really blue. "I'd have to guess that your favorite color is... orange!" the black-haired boy joked. Artemis laughed and put aside the bandages that remained unused. "So what's the deal?" she asked, her expression growing solemn.

Lor sighed. "Artemis, we all have a destiny," he began. "As of late, I've learned that our destiny will always come back to haunt us, even if strong magic denies it that privelage. My destiny is to aid a great hero in his quest to protect a distant land. You're destiny..."

"...is to fight against the evil you are helping to keep locked away," Artemis finished. Lor nodded. "And somehow, it always seems that we know of our destiny," he smiled, "one way or another."

**Heh, seemed like a good place to end it. Kinda a shorty, but I'm ill. Don't expect much from an ill girl. Some reviews sure as heck would make me feel better. (Hint, hint) Dude, the contest deadline is in ONE WEEK! Understand? I WILL NOT accept any entries after October 31, no exceptions! Read my profile for further details on the art contest!**


	10. Cars and Incarnates

**ANOTHER CHAPTER READY! Praise me now! I only have four reviews total! For three different stories! Only TWO are for this one! ;-; And on top of it all, nee-san has taken a liking to ignoring me... Make-a me sad... Well, since there are only _four_ reviews, I suppose it can't hurt to reply.**

**poji73: (OCWStM) Oh, you don't know the half of it. Occasionally I'll wear my green jacket and my green shirt and my green socks and leather shoes and I'll put my ocarina in my pocket, then I put my hood up and BAM! I'm Link! This is the life I lead and any one of my friends can vouch for it. YES, I have friends!  
blondie91: Yes, I really do wish I had read your story sooner, for it is MARVELOUS! I gotta finish reading that... But first, this update! I deeply enjoyed writing the bit about inside Lor's mind. Heh, airplanes...  
emily: Aerobics? AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Richard Simmons! AAAH!  
mxedcherub: Oh, Kuro's back... just not, like, ALIVE. Follow the yellow brick road? Heh.**

**Okay, now for something totally random! I have this necklace on that's made of really dense, black metal with gold patterns on it, as well as a scarlet sun in the center. It's hollow, and on the inside is a light-weight metal that collides with the exterior whenever it moves, resulting in a sound like chimes. n.n I love my necklace. Expect to see it in later chapters. Speaking of chapters, here we go with this one!**

**Chapter 10: Cars and Incarnates**

"_Stay outta my way_!" Link shouted, sword in hand. The passenger of the now demolished car scurried away screaming. There were large metallic beings charging directly at Link from every direction. Then—oh, glorious salvation!—they ceased, allowing Link passage.

"What peculiar monsters," the hero muttered as he sheathed his sword. The 'peculiar monsters' seemed to only pay heed to the even more peculiar multicolored fairies dangling from oddly shaped tree branches. "What a very strange world Lor hails from," he mused, wandering down the street. He eventually bumped into a pedestrian.

"Ye gads, man!" Link exclaimed. "For Goddesses' sake, your pants are so low your undergarments are showing!" The accused turned around abruptly and seized Link by his tunic collar. "You talkin' to me, punk?" he sneered. The captive hero pried himself loose. "And what in the world is that horrid odor coming from your mouth?" he inquired as he fanned away the scent, receiving a weak strike from his apparent foe. While it severely lacked any kind of power, it surprised Link and he stumbled backwards.

"How you like that?" the man chided. A group of people behind him snickered. Now Link was provoked. A big-talking stranger was going to show him up in public? _I think not_, he mused grimly. He drew his sword from his scabbard, the golden blade shimmering in the sunlight. "Whoa, dawg, back off! Cops gonna get on your tail if you go like that!" the man warned as he and his alleged lackeys dispersed.

Link narrowed his eyes. "I know that bastard didn't just compare me to a puppy…" he growled in contained fury. Again he holstered his weapon. This was indeed an incredibly strange world. After a few hours of quiet observation, Link had learned quite a few things. For one, the unusual creatures that obeyed blinking fairies always stayed on the black path. The fairies that ordered about the awkward yet swift beasts only came in three colors and changed color in a specific order. Also, the multitudes of people appeared Hylian in the long run, but some were dark like Gerudos, large like Gorons, or slender like Zoras. Many of them stared at Link with quizzical expressions. He got tired of studying his surroundings and moved along to his task at hand: locating Diana, Incarnation of Farore.

"Excuse me, madam," he stated suavely, approaching a girl his age. "Do you know of a young girl named Diana? Her favorite color is probably green, and she should possess immense courage."

The girl in question smiled as her eyes lit up. "I have no idea who you're talking about, _sir_, but why don't you come have a little fun with me and my friends?" she said as she latched onto Link's arm. Inadvertently her fingers found their way to his quiver and scabbard. She leapt back with a cry of shock. "Oh my god! Are you, like, some kind of schizoid? What's with the weirdo weapons? Oh my god! You must be psychotic or something!" The girl ran away screaming something about psychos with swords. The crowd _very_ quickly cleared a path for her.

Amongst the curious onlookers stood a girl with shoulder-length chocolate hair, stained forest green at the bangs and ends. She wore a bright yellow dress with a green jacket over it. Overall she appeared mild-mannered and almost normal. Link slipped into the masses and stood beside her. "Hello," he smiled politely. The girl withdrew a few steps. "Who are you?" she asked timidly.

"My name is Link," the green-clad hero introduced. "I come from the land of Hyrule, my deepest roots resting in the vast Kokiri Forest. I presume you are Diana, incarnation of the Goddess of Courage, Farore."

Diana shook her head. "Yes, that is my name. But how do _you_ know it?" she inquired. There was then an ear-splitting shriek from a mass of people. Tiers of them collapsed to the ground and pools of blood leaked from their bodies. Diana stared in shock, mouth agape. Link had an arrow set and ready for firing, charged with light to give it a deadly strike against evil. And there most certainly was evil afoot.

In the center of the ring of mangled corpses stood a single being, a woman with long black hair and empty eyes. There was a bizarre three-pointed mark upon her forehead. Link supposed this was the emblem of whatever new evil he was up against, in all likelihood Dameus.

"Step away from Farore's incarnation, Hero," the woman hissed, "or you shall face the wrath of Lilith…"

Link's breath caught in his throat for an instant. Lilith? She couldn't have said Lilith! Maybe… Elizabeth, or something like it. Lilith was long dead! "What did you just say?" Link questioned doubtingly. Certainly she couldn't have said Lilith…

The woman emitted a sound like a sigh or a deep hiss, her mouth contorted into a twisted grin. "I see you remember me, Hero. All those years ago… I thought I had you and that wench dead. Then that brat came up behind me… But Lord Dameus saved me from the purgatory and granted me full power, and then some! You will _not_ have even the slightest chance of defeating me this time!"

Lilith charged head-on at Link. "Watch out!" Diana warned. A green light enveloped the hero. When it had cleared, he was gone and had reappeared in a location safe from Lilith's attack. He smirked and nodded his thanks to Diana. "Keep doing that!" he requested. "Whenever I'm about to be hit or can't get my own hit in, do what you just did and move me to where I need to be!"

Diana's eyes were wide and fearful, but she nodded in agreement. Link had figured out what Lor had learned while fighting with Artemis. Each of the incarnations could use a small sample of heavenly magic. This would be extremely handy when all three were assembled, particularly during a battle. However, the matter at hand was defeating Lilith again.

The black-haired woman raised her arms to the sky and three Grand Moblins appeared in an inexplicable flash. Link smirked and revealed his Megaton Hammer. Long had he known the ultimate weakness of a Grand Moblin. He stuck his weighty hammer against the little toe of one of the creatures. It roared in pain and fell to the ground, nursing its injured toe through it's crying. The other two Moblins crowded around it, muttering things like "It'll be okay, Christian" and "We'll fix you up".

"_Don't ever call me Christian_!" the Grand Moblin in the center of all the attention demanded loudly. "My name is Spike or Chain or Explosive! _Not_ Christian!"

Diana raised an eyebrow and Link chuckled, shaking his head disapprovingly. Lilith glared at her creations in mortification. "_What_ are you clowns doing! I brought you here to kill Link!" she reminded fiercely.

"Look here, woman! Poor Christian is hurt! If you can't be more compassionate, then we'll just go!" one of the Moblins argued. "Go then!" Lilith retorted. "We will!" one of the others spat. Two of them stood and, distributing their companions weight between them, left. Lilith stared in shock.

"Even your own creations walk out on you!" Link laughed. Lilith's face flushed bright scarlet. "Shut up!" she demanded as she summoned a barbed whip from nowhere. "This is _not_ over!"

**Baila, a la derecha, a la izquierda! Baila, baila! Baila, a la derecha, a la izquierda! Baila, baila, BAILA! Can I have some reviews now, pwease?**

**Hey, hey! Remember! The art contest ends soon! If I don't get your submission by October 31, it won't count! See my profile for details! Even if you don't think you can draw, you can still give it a shot! As of yet, NO ONE has entered my contest! Not one! So, if no one else enters, you'll automatically be the winner! Kinda a cheap way to win, but whatever. As long as you get your award graphic! By the way, I'm almost finished with the award graphics and they look niiiiice...**


	11. The Purgatory?

**Hello, hello, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the next chapter! Since I have so many stories, I believe I shall only really reply to the regulars, those people that review every single chapter of everything I write! It'll sure help cut down on response time.**

**Dragon-Charmer16: Actually, the whole deal with Lilith is explained here. Plus I'll hint at something. Hint, hint. And I sure do wish you could enter! I was looking forward to viewing your entry.  
thegirlwhocantwrite: Yes, yes, the Sasuke Happy Song shall devour us all. Beware! DO NOT CALL ME SPOONZIE!  
Blondie91: Yah, I just gotta get my humor back at some points. Yeah, Pep Rallies are for losers. Let's play ocarina instead!  
da marshmallow: Yup, that's Wizard of Oz, but with an airplane instead of a house. You should enter the contest! Your sister did! Yes, yes! Enter the contest! Muahahaha! That way I'll have an even three entries and not one of my award graphics will go to waste! I'm glad you like my CRAPPY TERRIBLE AWFUL HORRIBLE poetry. I liked the imagery in that one, though. n.n; And I'm sorry I hadn't reviewed Dark Sages. I was reading it the other day and I was forced to get off before I finished and I completely forgot! Sorry!  
****  
LOTS OF THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED! Now here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 11: The Purgatory?**

Link dodged the whip of his nemesis before Diana could use her transportation magic. Lilith lashed her weapon to the side and caught Link on his back with the barbs. The green-clad stumbled to the ground with a cry of pain. Lilith poised herself over him and revealed that her whip's hilt contained a keen-edged dagger, which she stationed directly beside her captive's throat menacingly.

However, a burst of green light stole Link from the grasp of his foe, and he reappeared behind her with his sword pressed against her neck. "How's it feel, Lilith?" he smirked. The woman struggled, but she could not free herself from the boy. "What do you want!" she shouted, still thrashing about. Link narrowed his eyes.

"Answers," he replied simply. "For one, how did Dameus bring you back?"

"The Purgatory," Lilith muttered, defeated. "Wherever you think Hell is, the Purgatory is a tangible location. Dead souls wander there forever, waiting for someone to retrieve them. Visitors come and go: aspiring sorcerers, people looking for their lost ones, bodies searching for a soul, candidates for reincarnations… It goes on and on."

"And Dameus found his way into the Purgatory and brought you back with him," Link finished. Lilith nodded stiffly. "But certainly there is some kind of price," the boy said. "People can't just waltz in and take any soul they fancy, right?"

"No, there's a great price…" Lilith responded with an insidious grin. "You must give up your own soul to restore that of another."

Link gasped in realization. "Wouldn't that mean that Dameus doesn't have a soul?" Diana asked. She had obviously been following along quite nicely. Lilith giggled. "Smart girl. Theoretically, Lord Dameus _shouldn't_ have a soul. However, he found a way to cheat the Purgatory."

"What might that be?" Link demanded. Lilith chortled, her laughter echoing through the alleys and off the buildings. "Like I'd tell you that!" she laughed, bringing her leg up behind her and propelling her body away from Link's. The boy blundered backwards, leaning against a wall. Lilith cracked her whip at Link, and the barbs cut a long gash vertically down his left eye. Diana used her wind a moment too late, but it still get Link out of the way in the event of another attack.

The boy brought out his bow and readied an Ice Arrow. He launched the projectile, scathing Lilith's arm. However, just the tiniest bit of contact was enough for the magic of the Ice Arrow to work. Lilith gasped in horror as the chill ran up her body and chunks of ice enveloped her flesh. "What will you do now?" she whispered fiercely. "Will you praise yourself on your success? Will you regroup with your friends and the other two incarnations? Will you track down Dameus? What then? Will you really turn your sword against your former ally?"

"Shut up," Link commanded. The ice spread and covered the rest of Lilith's now frozen body. The green-clad hero returned his bow to his back and his arrows to his quiver and, with a sigh, struck at the ice with his gloved fist. The ice fractured and shattered. The woman inside was broken and dismembered, blood leaking from her severed veins. Diana bit her lip and sought shelter behind Link.

The boy turned to her with a sincere expression. "Diana, incarnation of the goddess Farore, I ask you to accompany me in a quest to save the world your origin aided in the creation of," he stated. Diana raised an eyebrow. "¿Qué te gusta hacer en la fin de semana?" she replied. Link blinked.

"Uh… You wanna come along with me and my friends to save some world you never heard of or been to?" Link repeated. Diana smiled and nodded. "Why not?" she shrugged. "I always thought this planet called Earth was kinda mundane anyway."

As they walked down the street, three gangs had a shoot-out, sixteen cars crashed, a jet made an emergency landing in someone's driveway, an old guy had a heart attack, a couple kids murdered a woman with a pair of scissors, and the president didn't act like an idiot. Link remained oblivious to it all as Diana explained to him how boring the city was.

---

Dameus roared in anger, smashing his looking glass to pieces.

"What's _your_ problem?" Kaze yawned. He had just been roused from an especially peaceful nap by his lord's personal issues.

"First of all, if you're going to talk to me, you have to be respectful!" Dameus reminded. Kaze blinked at him and yawned again. "Secondly," the silver-haired villain continued, "your wretched friends have successfully located two of the three incarnations. Thirdly, that useless loudmouth Lilith just blabbed almost everything about the Purgatory!"

"Tolja she was worthless," Kaze smirked. "I beat her a _long_ time ago. I was still just a little kid when I beat her sorry arsenic to a pulp."

Dameus growled and used powerful magic to return his looking glass to its former state. "Whatever. There's still one left, the Incarnation of Din, and your pathetic little friend Hieke will never defeat the one I have guarding her."

This stirred Kaze's attention. "Hey, Hieke's not so strong after the Spirit of the Celestials left her," he reminded. "Take it easy with her. I'd expect Lor to beat that good-for-nothing loser Brandon, and Link could take Lilith down any day, but Hieke…"

"Are you turning on me, boy!" Dameus demanded. Kaze cringed. "No, sir. I'm just worried about Hieke," he explained. A devilish smile contorted the man's face.

"I'll give you something to worry about," he muttered as he stalked off into another room.

---

Link had long since tuned out Diana's rambling about how boring and uneventful her life had been up until now.

"I wonder how Hieke is faring," he mused, remembering his first encounters with the environment and the inhabitants of this land. Diana realized he was no longer listening to her, so she silenced herself. "Who is Hieke?" she asked, for conversation. Link smiled wistfully.

"She's probably my best friend in any world," he replied. Diana noted the melancholy in his voice and turned her eyes to the ground. Whoever this Hieke person was, Link obviously cared a great deal for her well-being. Though neither of them knew it, he had good reason to be concerned. At that very moment in Hyrule, Dameus was preparing one of the most vicious demons he had to be the guardian of Isis, Incarnation of Din.

---

"My lady!" Impa called from the other side of the door serving as the entrance to Queen Zelda's quarters. "I must speak with you! It is very urgent!"

The oak door swung open on silent hinges, and Impa made sure to close it behind her. "My lady, it's horrible!" she exclaimed. "Ganondorf! Somehow, his essence is being extracted from the Guardian Tree! Not only that, Kuro's presence has weakened, which means most of his power is residing elsewhere!"

Zelda turned away from the window she was looking out as Impa told her of the situation. "Impa, certainly it isn't as bad as you make it out to be," she smiled. The Sheikah woman stared at the Hylian queen, appalled.

"_My lady_!" she shouted. "Have your senses dulled to such a point that you can't even discern the horrid evil drifting over this land like a storm cloud!"

Zelda's eyes clouded with remorse. "Impa, do you remember the malignant illness that swept across the plains at Ganon's revival?" she asked in a delicate voice. Impa nodded, confused as to where such a comment would lead.

"I fear it may be returning," Zelda whispered as she collapsed to the mahogany floor, the color paling from her face.

**And that's it! The Purgatory will become very significant towards the end of the story. Muahahahaha. But no guessing! You'll ruin the surprise!**

**Hey! I got TWO entries for my art contest! Are you gonna make my third place award graphic go to waste? The deadline is October 31! See my profile for details!**


	12. ReResurrection

**It's long, it's boring, but at least it's an update! Just for the record, I haven't beated Golden Sun:The Lost Age yet, but I'm so close we can just say I did! If anything the proceeds the last chapter sounds Golden Sunish, it's not my fault!**

**SO VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY (five hours later) VERY, VERY MANY THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S BEEN REVIEWING! I love you ALL! And I've gotten so many reviews lately that it would take pages to reply to them all, so if you had a question, please ask me again and I'll reply next update (which should be a lot sooner). Here's the chapter ya'll have been waiting for!**

**Hey, don't forget to read the notice at the bottom of the page, 'kay?**

**Chapter 12: Re-Resurrection**

Hieke, unlike Link, had made haste in learning the ways of this new world, although she couldn't accustom herself to the awkward stares of every man she passed. _I sure wish the traditional garb of a Sheikah warrior maiden didn't stand out amongst a crowd so blatantly_, she thought as she turned her head from yet another of the prudent men.

As the incarnation of a goddess, one would think that Isis would stand out more. But, alas, that she did not, and it was infuriating to Hieke. "Excuse me, sir," the Hylian girl said as she approached an elderly man, "can you tell me where to find a young woman by the name of Isis?"

The old man turned around to face Hieke, and his eyes grew wide. "Goddess!" he shouted. Hieke chuckled nervously. "Yeah, Isis is the embodiment of a goddess," she smiled hesitantly. The man bowed down to the ground, and the Hylian girl heard his spine crack with age.

"Goddess!" he repeated, bowing repeatedly. Hieke looked around at the staring people in mortification. "I don't know what he's talking about!" she explained honestly. The people continued along, still issuing the girl wary glares. Eventually she gave up in her futile attempts to silence the man and shrugged, walking away.

It wasn't long before her progress was again impeded. She had bumped into another pedestrian. "Ouch!" the girl exclaimed. Her eyes were a fiery orange, like Hieke's. A crimson lock streaked her ebony hair. Hieke gasped and pointed an accusing finger, awed.

"What's _your_ problem?" the teenage girl asked, hands on her hips and eyebrow cocked. "Can't you at least say 'excuse me'? Or are you just that rude?"

"Is your name Isis?" Hieke inquired hopefully, blatantly ignoring the queries.

"Yeah, what of it?" Isis retorted angrily. Hieke sighed in relief and extended a hand in greeting. "Thank the Goddesses. I thought I'd never find you!" she smiled. "My name is Hieke. I come from the land of Hyrule, a dimension that exists parallel to this. In my world, you are a powerful and valuable entity necessary to the defeat of a new evil that threatens our peace."

Isis appeared to be listening intently, but her expression was none other than skepticism. "Like I'm going to believe all that," she said, rolling her eyes, when Hieke had finished telling her tale. Hieke uttered a sound of disbelief.

"But you must realize what's going on! After all, Hyrule is _your_ world! It would be impossible for you to _not_ know!" she argued, rooting about in her bag for some way to remind Isis of her origins. She could find nothing that would suit her cause.

"Look," she sighed, "I don't know how to explain it any more clearly. The land of Hyrule is in danger. My friends and I need _you_ and two other girls to protect it. After we're done, I can bring you back here if you want."

Isis was still protesting adamantly. "Two other girls?" she repeated. "So, what? There're three? Well, aren't you greedy, going after all three when you could settle for two? Why would I want to help a bunch of stingy people like you?"

Hieke growled in frustration. "Do you want an entire world to perish!" she shouted. Isis huffed. "What do I care?" she muttered. "It's not like I've ever even _seen_ this blasted world of yours. Why would I take time out of my busy life to help?"

"Phew, this was starting to sound like a game of Twenty Questions. Thank the Goddesses you broke it," Hieke grinned, relieved. Isis raised an eyebrow. "Look," Hieke continued, "time moves more slowly in my world than it does here, so you won't miss a whole lot." The Hylian girl cringed moments after her statement. It was a lie… Time moved _faster_ in that dimension, so Isis would be missing a great deal. Unfortunately, Isis caught on to this quickly.

The two were so busy with their quarrel that neither noticed the steadily growing void in the road off to the side.

---

"You're doing _what_!" Kaze shouted, appalled, as he leapt from his seat on the floor.

Dameus smirked. "You heard me," he shrugged. "I'm going to revive Ganondorf for a little one-on-one with that Hylian brat. She only won last time because, one, she had Link to help her and, two, she sacrificed her spirit to hold him back. This time it'll be a fight to the death, and she'll have only herself to rely on."

"She'll be killed for sure," Kaze murmured, his brow furrowed in concern for his friend. "You've gotta be kidding me! I'll walk out right now unless you promise not to hurt Hieke!"

Dameus grinned maliciously. "Kaze, Kaze, Kaze…" he said slowly, shaking his head. "When will you ever learn? You're not making the rules around here. Maybe you didn't get the memo, but there's a new pecking order, and you're at the _bottom_, my young, foolish friend. If I decide to put my plan into action, which I have, you are to follow along. I believe that Hieke _might_ be able to win, but if you interfere, I'll make sure there's a better chance of Hell freezing over than her beating Ganon."

The exchange was cut short as Aiko entered the chamber. "Is something wrong, my lord?" she questioned, not sparing as much as a passing glance at Kaze. Dameus sighed, running his fingers through his silver hair, and reclaimed his seat. "No, no. Young Kaze and I just had a minor disagreement. It's all sorted out now," he assured. Kaze narrowed his eyes and leaned against the stone wall, defeated.

"Aiko," Dameus addressed before the accused had left to return to her duties, "could you prepare a strengthening potion for me? I may need one in the near future."

Kaze glared at Dameus warningly, but Aiko merely nodded and left the room.

---

"What is _that_!" Isis shouted as she took a few steps in retreat. Hieke turned to find the cause for this distrubance in her 'discussion' and gasped. "I'd recognize that portal anywhere," she grumbled as she felt for her ax-headed whip, not daring to avert her eyes for as much as a fraction of a second.

Her amber eyes surveyed the growing void of blackness warily, waiting for her foe to come forth. A bead of sweat betrayed her anxiousness, though she made no move to apprehend it. Isis watched through fear-stricken eyes as she less than calmly studied the scene before her. Nothing was happening…

No sooner had the thought taken form than an eruption of laughter split the anticipatory blanket that thickened the air. Isis drew a sharp breath but remained as composed as she was able upon seeing Hieke's unflinching demeanor. The blonde Hylian took a deep breath and shifted her stance to defense. There was no way she'd win taking an early offense against the King of Evil. It would only tire her out and make her an easier target later in the battle.

"I bet you thought I was no more," taunted a sneering voice that resonated throughout the city. Isis noticed for the first time how there were no crowds swarming about, beating each other senseless for a glance at the spectacle. It almost seemed as if all life in the city had ceased to function. There were no cars, no passing airplanes or jets, no pedestrians, no children frolicking in the yard… nothing.

Isis suppressed a cry of dismay as a large boot, steel-toed and adorned with bolts and furs, emerged from the swirling vortex of nothingness. There came forth a hand of dark flesh, gloved, and then a torso protected by plates of armor. The incarnation could barely contain herself, such was her terror. For some reason, this being was the most horrific thing she never would have imagined.

Finally a head, complete with a confident smirk, passed the barrier and made itself visible. "The mighty King Ganondorf has returned," the man declared, spreading his arms above his head as the scarlet cape draped from his shoulders fluttered behind him.

Hieke's stance faltered for a moment as a gasp passed her lips. How would she ever win this battle without her friends or the strength of the Celestial Spirit?

**Tedious, eh? Long and boring. But it's all set up for one of the best chapters yet, so be patient just a little more! I'd feel all warm and fuzzy if I could have some yummy reviews! Please don't curse at me for taking so long to update...**

**Oh yeah, the announcement! I KNOW you winner guys didn't get your awards yet (trust me, they're on the way), but there's a new contest up! It's in my profile, and this time it's not art! It's writing! I know you can do it this time! Anyways, all the guidelines are there. Give it a look sometime.**

**To those of you who already knew about the contest, there was a slight update to the guidelines explaining how I'll be scoring your entries. Arigatou and sayanora (only Japanese I've ever used ever)!**


	13. Just Hold On

**Yes, I know, another update already!Okay, no one had an questions, so I just have this to say... I LOVE MY REVIEWERS SO VERY MUCH! If there's anything I can do to thank you that doesn't involve money, feel free to ask! Without further adieu, here's Chapter Two! Er... I mean, thirteen.**

**Chapter 13: Just Hold On**

Lor shivered, uttering a brief murmur of distress. He rubbed his arms with his hands to generate heat to warm himself. It wasn't a particularly cold day, but even the slightest waft tore through him like a gale. Something was wrong, but he couldn't place it. There was some sort of disturbance, and he felt liable to help somehow.

"Something wrong, Lor?" Artemis asked in concern. The black-haired boy shook his head and breathed warm air onto his freezing hands. "Are you cold at all?" he inquired, shifting his weight from one foot to the other anxiously. Artemis nodded slightly. "I thought it was just the autumn weather getting to me," she muttered, eyes cast downwards.

Lor shook his head and looked towards the southwestern area of town, where he had sent Hieke to search for Isis. Something was up, and it was something bad. "Let's go," Lor said suddenly as he started off in the direction of the sunset. Artemis frowned, but followed nonetheless. She wasn't exactly sure of the nature of the situation, though Lor had tried to explain it to her to the best of his abilities.

---

Link gasped, evoking a shocked look from Diana. He could feel it very distinctly, and it wasn't good. Ganondorf was back, and he was ready for a fight. The boy spared a glance at Diana, wondering if she felt it as well.

"You know what's going on?" he questioned as he stared at the blackening sky. Diana shook her head, mouth slightly agape. Link sighed in frustration with his worthlessness. "The King of Evil is alive again," he construed, eyes clouded with fear or regret. "We need to help. Diana, can you take us to the southwestern part of the city?"

The girl pressed her lips together. "I don't know if I can do two people at the same time…" she whispered, averting her gaze. "Then let's get going," Link said as he took the incarnation's hand and started walking in the direction of Ganondorf. No doubt Hieke was there as well, getting ready to fight that monstrosity…

---

Hieke screamed and collapsed to her knees, hand clasped tightly around her left arm as electrical energy surged through the wound. Ganon chuckled in satisfaction, a grin twisting his countenance.

"_Hey_!" Isis shouted, thrusting an arm in the monstrosity's direction. A sphere of flame enveloped her body and spread outward. Ganon held his cloak over his face protectively. When he felt it safe to lower it again, his smug smirk was absent.

"Foolish girl. Divine incarnate or not, you're just a little worm on my path to regaining control of the world," he said in a thundering voice. Lightning flashed in the sky as Hieke stood weakly, still holding her injured arm. Beads of sweat littered her forehead. Her hand made its way to the hilt of her bladed whip.

Without warning the Hylian girl lashed the heavy ax at her foe, successfully slashing a terrible wound in his leg before he could react. Blood of deep crimson dripped to the street, staining it scarlet. During this time, Isis had made her way behind Ganondorf and again used the fire magic she wasn't too surprised to learn she possessed.

Ganon, losing his patience with the two girls, launched a massive globe of black energy at Hieke. The girl dodged nimbly, but the aftershock knocked her to the ground. Isis tried to create her flame sphere to protect her companion, but only got a small spark. She cursed under her breath and instead ran headlong at the evil man before her.

"Isis!" Hieke called, shocked to see the girl behaving in such a manner. After all, Din was the goddess of _power_, not courage. Ganon swatted the charging girl away like a fly, and she lay unconscious in the street with a trace of blood trailing from her lips. Hieke gritted her teeth and crouched over the fallen Isis, feeling for her pulse.

_She's still alive_, she thought in relief. A sudden agony throbbed through her body, numbing her senses momentarily. Hieke whipped around and immediately lashed her whip, not caring whether or not it struck. She knew Ganon was there, and the strike would at _least_ hold him at bay.

"Guardian Spirit of the Celestials, lend me your power for this battle," Hieke muttered, her eyes half-closed. Nothing happened, to her discontent. She shook her head and growled, then danced aside to avoid another blast of Ganondorf's magic. The evil king was spinning in mad circles, hurling out blasts every which way. Evasion was nearly impossible. She had to get him into physical combat if she was going to subdue him.

However, it was obvious that Ganondorf wasn't going to allow that. He had already established a powerful barrier, deterring all attacks. It seemed all the odds were stacked against Hieke. There was no way to win…

Then she saw it. The triple-pointed mark on Ganon's forehead. While it had been so very long since she fought Ganondorf the first time, she didn't remember that mark being there. It _had_ to be some kind of fault. Hesitantly Hieke glanced over her shoulder at Isis. _I won't let you fall go without vengeance_, she silently vowed.

"Plotting something, feeble girl?" Ganon taunted. Hieke narrowed her eyes and concentrated on the three-pointed emblem. Somehow, she had to surpass his barrier and strike it. The protective aura encircling him almost seemed to falter for a moment, causing Hieke to perk up curiously. There it was again. It seemed the force field had a weak point that was rotating. If she could time her attack just right, she could surpass the barrier and hit that mark.

Hieke moved into an offensive stance, twirling her ax-headed whip in large circles. Ganon raised an eyebrow. "Surely you don't think you can take me head on?" he inquired pompously. However, the Hylian girl wasn't concentrating on his words. The point went by once… twice…

"THERE!" Hieke shouted, heaving the ax for all she was worth. It penetrated clean through Ganon's energy shield and collided head-on with his forehead. The blonde girl winced, turning her head to avoid seeing the gruesome sight she knew had occurred.

---

"Blast it ALL!" Dameus screeched. "Aiko, you wench! Bring the strengthening potion! NOW!"

"Hey!" Kaze interrupted as the door swung open. "Don't blame Aiko for _your_ errors!" Dameus glared daggers at the Gerudo thief, who recoiled slightly. He didn't wish to incur the wrath of his master. He bowed his head upon realizing how he viewed this silver-haired man. It was funny how quickly he had come to know him as his lord and master. "When this is over…" he murmured to himself.

Aiko, meanwhile, presented Dameus with a small vial filled with blue liquid. The man angrily snatched the potion and shot a quick blast of dark magic at Aiko. Kaze moved behind her and caught her as she stumbled backwards. This time it was his turn to glare.

Dameus, however, wasn't paying attention to the actions or expressions of his minions. He poured the strengthening potion over the image of Ganondorf in his looking glass with a fiendish grin on his lips. Kaze regarded the looking glass warily, waiting to see some change in the pictures flashing across its surface. A brilliant ray of light burst forth from the crystal, temporarily blinding Kaze. He tried to adjust to the light, but found it near impossible.

"Dameus… what have you done?" Kaze muttered to himself as Aiko clung to his arm, still partially stunned from her lord's attack.

**Settin' things up for a little OC romance with Kaze and Aiko, as I promised Dragon-Charmer16. The chapter was titled as such because Hieke has to 'just hold on' while waiting for her friends to get there. In case you didn't figure that out.**

**Hey hey! The new contest is in progress! Deadline's December 1st, and it's not an art contest! Check out my profile for further details!**

**And please, please review. I mostly know where this is going, but I'd still love a few suggestions every now and then! Love ya! I'm gonna go work on the next chapter now!**

**Oh, and there's kinda... anotherinstallmentonthewaydon'tkillme. I know almost EXACTLY where that one's going and I'm eager to write it, so I'm going to try to finish this one soon! Farewell and REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Nemesis

**Okay, I finally have a new update ready! And it took all Thanksgiving to write! Well, this and three other updates. It's and update FIESTA! I'm not gonna take up any more of your time, so... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Nemesis**

Hieke dusted her hands and glanced over her shoulder at her deceased foe. At least, he _should_ have been deceased. A gasp escaped her when she saw Ganondorf stand, pillars of black fire rising behind him. A malicious smirk was plastered to his lips. Strength poured into him almost visibly, granting him a new level of power.

From nowhere he summoned a large ax and slashed across Hieke's arm with his newly-acquired weapon. A streak of crimson leaked from the wound and splattered to the ground. The girl staggered backwards, her hand instinctively dropping her whip to hold the wound. Her vision faltered, probably due to blood loss.

"Hieke!"

The named blinked and shook her head. Did her ears deceive her, or was that Link's voice? Now her eyes were playing tricks, for she could almost swear she saw Link running towards her with a girl behind him.

"Miss Hieke! Artemis, do your thing!" an image of Lor directed to the teenage girl behind him. Hieke shook her head again, trying to clear away her hallucinations. Link clasped a hand on her should. "Are you all right?" he inquired worriedly. The Hylian girl sighed in relief as her knees gave way.

"Thank the Goddesses… I thought you were going to make me fight him all alone," she smiled faintly as the girl with Lor, presumably Artemis, concocted a protective barrier around the injured Hylian. Link grinned, more than happy to see that Hieke was all right. He gave her a quick hug, which was interrupted by Ganon's maddened roars.

"Dameus, you fool!" he bellowed. "You said I'd only have to fight _one_! You know damn well the three of them together will overpower me!" Lightning flashed in the sky, and Ganondorf turned his gaze on Link, an insane grimace present across his expression. Link recoiled slightly under the confident grin, but maintained his cool and drew his sword.

"You don't _ever_ touch Hieke!" he demanded as he lunged at the Gerudo king, hewing at precise points. Diana did her best to stay on top of Link's strategy and transport him as was necessary. Artemis made haste in protecting him. Lor did everything in his power to rouse Isis, whose power would be invaluable to the battle.

"Lor, you go help the others," Hieke said as she pushed the boy aside. He stared for a moment, then nodded. It seemed the Hylian girl was going to have her go at waking Isis. But just how he was going to help, he didn't quite know. He could try invoking Kuro's power unto himself, but that didn't turn out so well the last time…

_I'll just try harder_, he nodded to himself. Lor closed his eyes and concentrated on awakening Kuro's presence from the Guardian Tree.

_"You banish me to the void, then you call me back?" Kuro questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Not only that, but do you know how stark boring it is in that tree thing? It was at least a little more interesting when Mr. Crazy was around to mock, but to be cooped up in there _alone_! Seriously!"_

_"Shut up," Lor commanded. "You're leasing me your power or you're going back to your little hide-hole. Got it?"_

_Kuro cringed. "Yeah, yeah… ya harpy," he agreed, muttering the last part inaudibly._

An amethyst light enveloped Lor, evoking a startled gasp from Artemis. She thought he wasn't going to do something like that again, not since last time when he killed Brandon. However, this _thing_ they called Ganondorf seemed deserving of no less than death. This time, though, Lor's eyes weren't veiled by the murderous shadow that had appeared when he last attempted this feat. He retained the compassion hidden behind his crystal blue eyes, even as evil energy surged forth from his body.

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow. "Hm. This one's got some astounding evil power," he noted. He swung his ax at Lor, but the boy caught the blade with a single hand. He smiled with kind eyes and tore the weapon from his foe's hand in a single graceful sweep. Ganon stared, mouth slightly open in awe. This boy was a strong one, he knew that much.

"Don't fight alone!" Link admonished as he stood by Lor's side. The two incarnations stood behind the boys and worked their magic. Artemis protected them both and Diana quickly taught herself to transport two different bodies to two different locations. There was no way Ganondorf could survive this battle.

"Isis," Hieke whispered, "you must wake up!" This time the girl responded. She opened her eyes slowly and sat up with a groan. "What's going on?" she asked dazedly. Hieke quickly explained the situation. Isis believed every word this time.

"How can I help?" she asked eagerly. Hieke gestured to the battle raging behind them. "You possess fire magic. You can help with the offensives while Artemis and Diana aid in defense," she suggested. Isis nodded with a grin and joined the line where the other two incarnations stood, immediately casting several strong fire spells.

In only moments they had Ganon on the ropes. He had to use all kinds of powerful magic just to stay alive. Not only that, but he was functioning on one of Dameus' strengthening potions. Such was the might of Link and his friends when they banded together. Isis used a fire trick that encased Ganondorf in an orb of fire, Artemis put a barrier around Lor, and Diana transported the protected boy to a place above Ganon from which he dove through the flames and struck.

Lor's attacks were very strange. It seemed all it took was a grazing touch. Even the slightest amount of contact would result in a devastating wound. He now drew his forefinger across the mark on Ganon's forehead. His touch was light and gentle, but it left the most terrible gash. The Gerudo roared in agony and stumbled backwards, forgetting about the blazing inferno behind him. His deafening screams filled the air as his flesh sizzled in the inferno.

Everyone watched in great anticipation, especially Link. Was this it? Had he _finally_ defeated Ganondorf, King of Evil? After all these years of just locking him away whenever he threatened to break loose, was he finally dead…?

---

Impa sighed as she swabbed sweat from Zelda's brow. The queen had been in a feverish haze ever since she mentioned Ganondorf's waning presence in the Guardian Tree. It seemed that the disease was only affecting her this time. At least all of Hyrule wasn't suffering, but if the queen died… What would happen to the kingdom?

_War, of course_, Impa mused grimly. Without a universal power tying the clans and tribes together, the land would invariably descend to armed conflict. And with no queen to reinstate the peace, the war would probably continue until all of Hyrule was destroyed.

Zelda coughed and opened her eyes. "I-Impa," she murmured meekly. The Sheikah smiled in relief. The queen was recovering. It look as though Hyrule would remain a peaceful place for many years to come.

"Impa, Ganondorf is losing," Zelda informed as she closed her eyes again, resting. "He and Link are fighting, and Link is winning the battle. This time, Ganon won't be coming back ever again…"

The blonde woman then snapped upright and looked around, rubbing her arms for warmth. "Impa, do you feel it?" she inquired warily. "It's like I've been beneath a heavy blanket for so long that I'd forgotten what it is to sense evil… Now that this illness has been shaken, my perception has returned at full force and… Link was right. There is evil growing in Hyrule…"

Impa sighed in exasperation. "That's what I've been trying to convince you of for the past few days, Your Highness," she reminded with a slight hint of annoyance in her voice. Zelda flushed in embarrassment.

"Really?" she giggled. "I'm sorry, Impa."

---

Ganondorf's body lay on the ground, his flesh singed and his cloak still smoldering. Link kicked the fallen man in the side. A gloved hand shot up and grabbed the young hero's throat, refusing to release him. Hieke cried out in dismay and strained to uncurl Ganon's stiffened fingers. As his final evil breath escaped him, his grip loosened just enough for Hieke to tear Link from the dark king's grasp.

The two sighed. It seemed they had finally prevailed in felling their ultimate nemesis. Lor grinned and banished the remainder of his amoral soul to the Guardian Tree, where it belonged. He had no need for such strength when the battle was over.

"Now that _that's_ over, we can get back to Hyrule and find those Fairy Fountains Impa told us about," Link said flatly. Hieke nodded wearily and turned to Lor, silently indicating for him to lead the way to the portal. Lor gave his nonverbal assent and started off towards the secluded pond.

**Kind of a long chapter. I had trouble ending it, but I finally settled on this ending. And now I keel over and die from writers' block. This is what happens when I write four chapters for four different stories! Reviews'll speed up my recovery time!**

**NEW CONTEST IN TOW! Check my profile for details! It's not an art contest this time! The deadline is December 1st!**


	15. The First Gift

**Another chapter ready for reading! And this one shouldn't have ANY spelling or grammatical errors because I ran spell check and grammar check and I proofread. But the problem with reading over your own stuff is that there'll always be stuff that you miss. So no maiming if there are still errors.**

**I was FLAMED! Flamed! I couldn't believe it! See what you've all done? You've gone and made it seem to me as though all my stories are wonderful-good and so I was very sad when I was flamed. It was for "Our Class Will Steal the Mascot" from an anonymous reviewer called lolo. All it said was "it is a piece of crap". And I just stared at it for about five minutes trying to discern the meaning. Eventually I decided that there was no meaning and I was sad the rest of the day.**

**But then there were about fifteen other reviews that all said very positive things, so now I am not so sad. THANK YOU ALL, MY BELOVED REVIEWERS! Except lolo. Lolo, burn in the depths of the Purgatory, you bastard. Here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 15: The First Gift**

It had taken some persuading to get the girls to jump through the portal in the lake, but they finally agreed. Understandably, they weren't all that thrilled by Hyrule. After all, their lives were spawned from the three goddesses that created the land. It's like returning to your old house a few months after you move away.

"Do you remember which Fountains Impa said to visit?" Link asked with slight mortification. He was supposed to be the group leader, but he couldn't even remember which way to go. However, Lor had listened to Impa's words as well.

"The three Fairy Fountains where the Great Fairies gave you magic, Link," the black-haired boy reminded with a smile. Link nodded in remembrance and set off towards the nearest Fountain, which was the one in Zora Domain where he received Farore's Wind. After that, the Great Fairy by the castle would be their destination. Finally, they'd go to see the Fairy hidden in the meadows bordering Hyrule Castle.

Link waded in ankle-deep water, then stepped into the body of the lake. "Come on!" he beckoned as he dove down to the ruins that were passage into Zora Domain. Hieke drew a deep breath and followed, still not entirely accustomed to swimming or the feel of water surging around her. Lor gazed into the waters and was met by his reflection. He wasn't a very strong swimmer, but he could certainly make the trip. He about-faced and gave the three incarnates an earnest grin.

"This journey will be long and arduous," he warned, "but we haven't much other choice. With your help, Dameus will fall and Hyrule will be safe. Afterwards, you can put your adventuring days behind you. For now, though, we need to get to Zora Domain with Link and Hieke." He stepped backwards until his feet found no ground, then he plummeted into the chilled waters. A shiver betrayed his reassurance, but he continued regardless. In moments he had disappeared into the passageway.

Artemis looked to Diana and Isis. The three nodded and jumped into the lake at the same time. Then, Diana taking the lead, they swam through the hole and emerged in an enclosure. Lor was waiting at the water's edge to help them out.

Link looked around, trying to determine the fastest way to Zora Fountain. He soon settled on a spiraling path that encircled almost the entirety of the area. At the end of their hike, they were met with a very repulsive sight… Even Diana, the most courageous of the girls, was taken aback.

"_Linky_!" Ruto shrieked as she latched onto Link's arm. The green-clad boy growled in contempt and shook the fishy princess off. Hieke withheld her laughter and approached the bloated fish king.

"King Zora, ruler of the waters, my companions and I seek entrance to your Fountain on a quest to rid Hyrule of a perilous evil," the blonde Hylian explained regally. Link smirked. He had a hand on Ruto's forehead to hold her at a distance. It was working for now.

"Very well," the king said in a nasally voice. He began to _painstakingly_ move to the left to create a passage for which Link and his friends to pass. Lor twitched as he watched Ruto. The girl eventually saw him and stopped with her raving obsession over Link long enough to flirt with him for a bit.

"Why, hello there," she said sweetly, batting her nonexistent eyelashes. Lor continued to twitch. "My name is Princess Ruto, heir to the royal family of Zora Domain," the fish thing introduced with a curtsy. "You look like a powerful warrior, but you're not all macho like the Zora fighters. I like my men strong yet slender, with a gentle touch. Tell me, sir. Do _you_ have a gentle touch?"

Link burst with laughter when he remembered just how 'gentle' Lor's touch was in the battle against Ganondorf. It was too bad he didn't currently have his devastating power on hand; perhaps then they could do away with the frightening fish girl once and for all. But alas, Lor had long since returned his dark power to the sanctity of the Guardian Tree.

At this time, Lor had almost been brought to tears by the princess. Still he said nothing as he stared ahead blankly, ignoring his tormentor at all costs. Isis and Diana intervened, dragging the rambling fish girl away from poor Lor, and Artemis took the boy's arm and led him past King Zora to the resting place of Jabu Jabu.

The group stood before the cavern that was entrance to the Fairy Fountain. Link sighed and entered the cave. There was melodious music playing from an unknown source, performed upon a harp. Link approached the Triforce emblem before the dazzling waters and retrieved his ocarina from his pocket. He placed the instrument against his lips and played Zelda's Lullaby, the composition that awakened the Great Fairies to his presence.

A merry laughter resonated through the chamber as lights danced above the pool. With a final burst of light, the Great Fairy appeared, garbed in a gown of leaves. Her ruby hair swam around her slender face, and her emerald eyes twinkled in amusement. "Why, hello, Link," she greeted in a harmonious voice. "What brings you to visit the Fountain of Farore?"

Diana glanced at her fellow incarnates, then stepped forward. "I am Diana, incarnation of the goddess Farore," she announced, "and I understand that my place is within this Fountain."

The Great Fairy clasped her hands together, relief evident in her eyes. "You have returned at long last, Lady Diana!" she smiled. She made a flourish at the back wall, and the cascades of glimmering water parted to reveal a hidden corridor. "If you proceed down this hall, you will come upon the Chamber of the Gift. With your presence, the Gift will take form and become the Fairy Charm of Courage. You may proceed," the woman explained. She then vanished in the same brilliant display, leaving the corridor accessible to Link and his friends.

Diana drew a deep breath and expelled it slowly, then marched confidently down the passageway. Link gestured that the others follow. As the Great Fairy had told them, there was a small room at the end that was basked in a green light. In the very center was a floating orb composed of naught but verdant radiance. This was the first of the Three Gifts.

Diana nodded once to the others and approached the Gift calmly. She extended a hand towards it, and as her finger caressed the gentle glow, there was a burst of light that temporarily blinded the audience. Diana stood in the middle of the room, her figure completely enveloped in a white gleam and wings of light upon her back. Her eyes shone a soft green, and cupped in her hands was the Gift.

The incarnation parted her hands and the green orb drifted towards Link. His sword glowed intensely for a fraction of a second. When the radiance faded, there was an emerald affixed to the steel near the base of the blade.

"Link, Hero of Time, I leave with you the Fairy Charm of Courage. May you go with the light of Goddess Farore," Diana said in an ethereal voice. An unbearable brightness filled the chamber, and when it cleared the remainder of the group found themselves standing outside of the cavern. Their injuries had all faded, from the lightest bruise to the deepest gash. Link unsheathed his sword and admired the Fairy Charm Diana had attached to it.

"I'm next, right?" Isis said with a grin. She had apparently enjoyed the show put on by Diana and couldn't wait to be the star of her own display. Link nodded with a brief smile. He then averted his gaze, looking somewhat crestfallen. Hieke noticed this and promised herself to bring it up later. Her attention was then caught by the scarlet light of the sun as it slipped below the horizon. "Shall we turn in for the night?" she suggested. They all knew it was all but foolish to travel halfway across Hyrule in the dark.

**Next chapter comes... the fluff. -shudder- I wanted to kill myself after writing that. The next chapter and half of the one after are completed, but I'm not posting until I get reviews! X3**

**The contest deadline is drawing near and I've only two entries! Two! That's less than last time! The award graphics are all ready to be mailed; I'm waiting on you! Deadline is December 1st and the details are in my profile.**

**_There will be updates to my website soon. Have patience..._**


	16. The Second Gift

**Yes, there is fluff. Shush. I'm going to go die now. 'Cause I wrote fluff. Allow me now to sulk in the oblivion that is my non-fluffiness.**

**_MUCHOS GRACIAS TO MY REVIEWERS! NO QUIERO BEBER SU SANGRE, AMIGOS!_**

**Chapter 16: The Second Gift**

It had taken some doing, but Kaze finally worked Aiko into a good enough mood to listen to his plans. So far, he had only retrieved two of the Spiritual Stones. He had obtained the Gorons' Ruby shortly after his encounter with Link and the others, so there was now only one remaining. Whenever Dameus ordered him to go for the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, Kaze would offer some lame excuse and refuse to leave. It had worked so far, but he could tell Dameus' patience was wearing thin.

"Listen, Aiko," Kaze began, not daring to speak in a voice of any more than a low whisper for fear of Dameus' ever present ears. "I have a plan, but I need your help. I don't think Dameus ever had _any_ plans to grant wishes to either of us. He's been using you for your skills in sorcery and me for my strength. When he has what he wants, he'll surely kill us."

Aiko flinched visibly. The idea of dying before being reunited with her brother clearly frightened her. "What's your plan?" she asked hesitantly.

"Use your sorcery on Dameus' looking glass while he's away. I'll provide a distraction for you. All you have to do is make all the images false so Dameus can't see how Link and the others are progressing. That last guardian almost killed Hieke, and I don't want him sending any more monsters after them," Kaze explained. Aiko shook her head unbelievingly.

"He'll surely discover us," the girl reminded pessimistically. Kaze gave a somewhat despondent smirk. "Yeah, he will," he agreed, "but the idea of our plot is to give Link more time to get done what he has to. There's not a doubt in my mind that we'll be found out. And he'll probably try to kill us too. But…"

The Gerudo thief paused and momentarily touched his lips to Aiko's. "I won't ever let him hurt you," he promised sincerely. The black-haired girl flushed but uttered no word of protest. Kaze grinned. "Whaddya say we put our little ploy into action?" he proposed.

---

Link poked at the fire thoughtfully and watched as the flames leapt from the red-hot embers like water splashing at the base of a waterfall. Lor, Artemis, and Isis were asleep. Hieke was seated silently at his side, studying the campfire as though there were faces forming from the heat. She spared him a momentary glance, then turned back.

"Link…" Hieke whispered after another period of silence. "Why did you look so sad earlier? Anyone would've guessed by looking at your face that we had already failed…"

The young hero sighed softly. "After Isis and Artemis take their places at the Fairy Fountains, we'll only have one task left before us, to defeat Dameus," he stated dryly. Hieke narrowed her eyes, not exactly understanding what was so bad about the situation.

"And defeating Dameus means fighting Kaze," Link murmured. Hieke drew a sharp breath in sudden realization. Someone would have to win, and someone would have to lose. Saving Hyrule potentially meant killing Kaze, and they both knew there was no way they could bring themselves to do such a thing.

Hieke sighed and leaned gently against Link's shoulder. For the moment, they had peace. Just how long that peace would last, neither could tell. Eventually she started humming, and her humming soon evolved into song:

"_The sand drifts slowly amongst the stars_

_and settles by the moon._

_Across the Sands of Time they fly_

_to sing to the land their tune._

_The stars shine bright with the Goddesses' light_

_who dance across the sky._

_They sing to the heavens and to the night_

_their haunting lullaby_."

Link grinned. "I remember on our first adventure together when your singing killed our first major enemy," he reminisced. Hieke grumbled with a displeased frown. Link inadvertently placed his hand atop Hieke's and sighed. Peace was good. He had forgotten just how nice it was to forget your worries and laze about with friends.

He turned to try and catch a glimpse of Hieke's face. She was snuggled against his shoulder, eyes closed and breathing steadily. "Hieke…" he murmured. The girl looked up at him with childlike innocence in her limpid amber eyes. She blinked in expectancy.

Link bit his lip, shoving his desired statement aside. "We've gotta get moving early tomorrow morning," he commented. "I think we should go to sleep." Hieke broke her gaze and looked at the ground for only an instant, as if in passing. When her eyes again met Link's, there was a rather disappointed smile on her lips. "Of course," she agreed. The girl then scooted away and lay down on the ground, pulling a blanket up over her shoulders.

"Good night, Link," Hieke muttered. Silence fell upon Link once more.

Lor was first to wake the following morning. He sat up and stretched with a yawn. His blue eyes found their way to the sunrise. The surrounding water was basked in a soft white light, shimmering beneath the gentle caress of the morn. Lor watched the skies somewhat groggily. Eventually he decided it wise to rouse his companions.

"Artemis, Isis, wake up," he said quietly as he leaned over the sleeping bodies of the two girls. Isis responded first. She rubbed her eyes and gave a wide grin. "Today's _my_ day!" she recalled aloud. Lor chuckled. "Yeah, it is," he assured, turning to Artemis now.

The girl patted her silver hair to tame it and smiled at Lor. "Good morning," she greeted cheerfully. By this time, Link and Hieke had also risen. With everyone awake, they had no purpose to stay at the Zora Fountain any longer. Dawn had just recently broken, so they expected no intervention from King Bubbles or Princess Fishy.

Soundlessly the group treaded the spiral path. The trek through Zora River was short, albeit tedious, and they were at the entrance to the area in no time. Link led the entourage along the river, which soon brought them to a dirt road that extended far beyond their vision. However, Link knew this road to lead directly to Hyrule Castle.

---

"Dameus!" Aiko heard Kaze shout from the dining hall. That was her cue. The white-haired man growled in frustration and exited his throne room. Aiko could tell he was at his wit's end from dealing with Kaze. Wordlessly she positioned herself over the looking glass through which Dameus monitored Link's adventure. She closed her eyes and held her hands levelly over the surface.

Aiko drew images of Link and the others into her mind. "Before me lay an object of power. Seal the magic that doth radiate from its core," she murmured. The looking glass flashed for an instant, then all was calm. Aiko turned her attention to Kaze's conversation with Dameus, curious to see the excuse he had come up with.

"Dameus, I told you to stay _outta_ my waffles!" Kaze rebuked loudly. Aiko giggled as she imagined the expression on Dameus' face. The man uttered no reply; instead she heard his angered footfalls approaching. She stationed herself beside the door, where she had been standing before Dameus left. The villain took his seat before his looking glass. "Where are those bastards…?" he wondered aloud as he searched image after image.

Aiko bit her lip. It was only a matter of time before Dameus detected the seal on his looking glass. Kaze entered the room discreetly as to not alert the silver-haired man of his presence. He turned to Aiko with a smirk and gave her a thumbs-up. The girl smiled and nodded. Now they need only to wait.

"Kaze!" Dameus snapped. The named whipped around to face his master. "Yes, sir?" he said.

Dameus narrowed his eyes. "Go for the Spiritual Stone of the Forest," he commanded. "Now."

"But sir…" Kaze protested, racking his mind for an excuse not to go.

"_Kaze_! I gave you an _order_!" Dameus shouted. The Gerudo winced.

"Yes, sir…"

---

Link used his ocarina to summon the Great Fairy of the Fountain of Din. She appeared the same dazzling display of lights her sister did. Isis approached the waters.

"I am Isis, incarnation of the goddess Din. I have come to receive the second of the Three Gifts," she stated. The Great Fairy nodded.

"The Gift is through this door," she said as the waters on the back wall dissipated. Isis nodded and proceeded down the long hall, eventually coming upon a room flooded by crimson light. She looked at Artemis and nodded to her in farewell, then approached the glowing orb that was the Gift. Her body was enveloped in a white light like Diana's was, and similar wings appeared on her back. She held the Gift delicately in her hands. The scarlet light floated towards Hieke, and a bright flash distended the room. When the light cleared away, there was a vibrant ruby attached to Hieke's Moon Pendant.

"Hieke, Heroine of the Celestials, I leave with you the Fairy Charm of Power. May you go with the light of Goddess Din," Isis said in a voice as soft as sighing. Hieke nodded her thanks, and the blinding light of transportation whisked them to the cave's entrance.

"One left," Lor declared, turning slightly to give Artemis a smile.

**Likin' the whole Fairy Charm business? I'm still not sure exactly what kind of Charm Lor's gonna get. He doesn't have any weapons to attach it to, and he doesn't have any necklaces to wear it as. Eh, I'll come up with something... Maybe. On a totally random note, here's a pole! **

**S****on or daughter?**

**Also, there's about three days left on my contest and I still have naught but TWO entries! Two! That's less than last time! _Please_ send me an entry! Deadline's December 1st; details are in my profile.**

**Yes, I wrote fluff. Shut it.**


	17. The Final Gift

**I am in the middle of most intense case of writers' flow ever! I can just write anything right now, and I can't stop it! That's why the chapters are getting progressively longer. I just don't know when to quit! n.n;**

**Okay, I've been worrying that Lor seems a wee bit Gary Stuish, what with his astounding power and all. I'm hoping to dispel this concern with the coming chapters, as well as put the focus back on Link. Hopefully Lor hasn't been acting _too_ Gary Stuish!**

**Another thing. I'm getting awfully self-conscious about my writing. How do you like my characterization? Does Dameus just disgust you? Does Lor put a smile on your face? Have I portrayed all my characters in a way that makes you partial to the good guys and impartial to the bad?**

**Yet another thing. This story could very well have a good five to ten more chapters due to something that will happen in the climax. As long as this writers' flow keeps up, I should publish chapters at an expedential rate (in comparison to my recent, er... _slump_). I encourage you to check for updates often or put the story on alert if you are able and have not already done so.**

**One last thing. Replies are clearly not allowed within the story as depicted by ffnet. If you have an account, please sign in when reviewing and TELL ME within the review that you want me to reply. Otherwise, you get squat. Also, if you want to chat sometime, I'm on AOL and MSN. E-mail me your screen name so I can add it to my list. Otherwise, you won't be able to message me.**

**That is all for my little announcements segment. Here is Chapter 17! And it's a long one. -faints from writing too much-**

**Chapter 17: The Final Gift**

Kaze planned to take his good sweet time with retrieving the last Spiritual Stone. Perhaps he would just hang out in the Kokiri Forest for a few hours, or visit his mother in Gerudo Valley. After all, Dameus couldn't see him. Aiko put a strong binding spell on his looking glass. This aroused a new thought in his mind.

He needed to hurry… If Dameus discovered their plan while Kaze was away, Aiko would be all alone to bear the brunt of their master's fury. Kaze had promised not to let the black-haired girl get hurt. He heaved a sigh. It looked as though all his planning was for naught. The boy continued along the bridge into Kokiri Forest.

---

"Many days and many nights. Many friends and many fights. Many times I wonder when and how this venture will truly end. For now I walk along this road. Upon my shoulders, I bear a load. When it's done and through, I will belong. I know what is right and what is wrong," Artemis recited as she trudged through the seemingly endless wasteland that slumbered before the Spirit Temple.

"Eh, it needs some work," Link grinned. Artemis whacked the back of his head, causing his hat to fall from its perch. The hero stared at her in annoyance, but his smirk soon surfaced and he retrieved his green cap. Lor gazed up at the sky, watching the clouds drift past tranquilly. This peace was fleeting, however, and he knew it to be so. In only days he knew he'd be confronting Dameus and Kaze, supposedly two of the strongest foes Link and Hieke had ever known. He still shuddered at the thought.

"Something's not right," Link muttered as he stopped walking. Hieke furrowed her brow. "What do you mean, 'something'?" she asked. The hero shook his head, grumbling inaudibly.

Lor looked around, wondering if the cause for Link's perturbation was visible. However, he could see nothing. _The eyes can be deceitful_, he reminded himself warily. There was no telling when or where the next enemy would appear, so they had to be alert at all times. It was growing to be a tedious task to always have your eyes, ears, and mind open to anything and everything.

A cave loomed before them, presumably the Great Fairy Fountain of Nayru. A shiver ran down Lor's spine. He whipped around, looking in every direction. There was still nothing, though his senses told him otherwise. It felt almost as though the source of the disturbance was within himself. _That can't be_, he told himself. Every time he finished with Kuro's demonic power, he returned it to the Guardian Tree. The seal was as strong as his physical, spiritual, and mental vigor; and, looking at how long Lor had endured the abuse in his dimension, all three were very strong.

Still the group pressed onward, shaking off any feelings of uncertainty it harbored. They entered the Fountain, and Link played the Lullaby. Blue lights flashed brightly, revealing the Great Fairy.

"You've arrived," the Fairy said, nodding to Artemis. "I knew you would when I sensed the awakening of the other Gifts. I felt two Fairy Charms approaching, and my suspicions were confirmed. Lady Artemis, when you deliver the final Fairy Charm unto the young hero Lor, your destiny will be fulfilled."

"What will happen then?" Artemis asked timidly. Throughout the adventure, Lor and the others had told her time and time again that she would be able to return home when they were through. Now, though, she was having doubts about the truthfulness of this promise.

"When your destiny has been realized, you and the other incarnations will ascend to the heavens of the Sacred Realm and rejoin the deities from which you were born," the Great Fairy explained. Lor gasped. "No!" he objected. "That's not… No! I thought they'd be able to go back home after they discharged the Fairy Charms!"

The divine fairy shook her head, melancholy showing in the blazing opals of her eyes. "I apologize if this is what you were led to believe, but the truth is often surprising and difficult to accept," she said evenly. She then vanished, along with the wall of water shielding the hidden chamber bathed in cerulean brilliance. Artemis sighed and looked over her shoulder at Lor.

"I guess that's my cue," she smiled despondently. Lor said nothing. He remembered all too well the chat he had with the silver-haired girl about the workings of destiny. There was nothing he could do to change Artemis' fate. "Though I wish I had known," he muttered to himself. He realized he had been refusing to meet his friend's gaze and raised his head to give her an encouraging smile.

"I turn my face unto the sky as clouds bring forth the rain. Tears for a lost love fill my eyes… Someday we'll meet again," Artemis shrugged. Lor nodded in farewell and Artemis proceeded down the hall. White light engulfed from her body and fairy wings appeared, her eyes shining with azure splendor. She reached towards the glowing orb that was the final Gift, her forefinger just barely coming into contact with its gentle radiance.

Lor's pocket glowed brightly. When the light subsided, he reached down and grasped a small, cool item. He withdrew the object and uncurled his fingers, revealing a silver ring set with the most breathtaking sapphire he had ever beheld. He slipped this jewel onto his finger, casting one last glance at Artemis before the room was swallowed up by a white aura. Instead of finding themselves merely outside of the cavern, however, they were instead standing on the surface of a gorgeous lake.

The crystalline waters perfectly reflected the infinite perfection that was the sky. The surface seemed to stretch out eternally, and the lake itself was eerily empty of life. Before them stood three figures enshrouded by golden light. Link recognized the people immediately.

"Farore, Din, and Nayru…" he breathed. Each of the named nodded in turn. Hieke pressed her lips together and adopted a submissive disposition. To think she was standing before the very goddesses that created all of Hyrule _and_ the sacred power of the Triforce!

"Link, you have braved many a dangerous situation," Farore complimented.

"Hieke, you have shown exemplary strength of both body and spirit," Din regarded.

"Lor, you have kept your wits about you even in a world completely alien," Nayru smiled.

"You've all done so well in your adventures. You've faced overwhelming odds and never given up. You've gone against task after task and succeeded in them all. Any normal person would have died long ago. You are Heroes," the goddesses explained, speaking in turn. The addressed flushed slightly and smiled in gratitude for such kind words from such incredible beings.

"This fight is not yet over, and it will take more power than you've ever needed before," Din warned. "Young Lor is a most valuable asset to your cause, for he possesses a great power yet untapped. To defeat Dameus, he will need to access that power."

"Battle is not only about strength, as you know," Farore continued. "When the going gets tough, the tough kick some evil arsenic. You mustn't fear. Lor, you are very courageous at heart, but you must unleash this valor if your cause is to prevail."

"Physical and spiritual stamina are all very important, but wisdom will serve you all too well in combat," Nayru reminded. "Lor has already demonstrated his cunning and insight. There is a deeper wisdom, Lor, that you must find within yourself if this struggle is to end justly."

Link listened to all this with a sideways frown. "So, you're saying the outcome of this battle depends entirely upon Lor?" he asked, his brow furrowed. The goddesses shook their heads in dissent.

"He will be of great assistance, for one must fight fire with fire, but he is not the deciding factor. That role rests upon you, Link," they said. The green-clad boy hearkened with an expression of pure disbelief.

"All these fights, all these villains, all these adventures have been preparation for this, the Final Adventure. Destiny works in strange ways, Hero. The Laws of the Universe have decreed you to be savior of Hyrule."

"Several times over, apparently," Link muttered bitterly. Regardless of the trouble he had been through, it appeared it was his fate for it all to come to this. There is no altering Destiny once it has been set into the works.

"So… Link saves the world with Lor's help. Where do _I_ fit into all this?" Hieke wondered aloud. She had questions, and who better to ask than the all-knowing Goddesses?

"You have a very special role in this, Lady Hieke," the golden entities stated, "though if we disclose to you what that role is, we will have interfered with Destiny and possibly altered the outcome of this battle. You will find your calling through the passage of time."

The three young heroes reflected upon this for a while, during which time there was utter silence. Not a single breath of air sighed across the water's dazzling surface. Not a single fluttering bird delivered its gleeful chorus. It was still, disconcertingly still. It was the Sacred Realm, resting place of the Triforce, kept silent by the omniscient powers enacting upon the land.

"If there are no more questions to be asked…" Nayru said, shattering the pristine soundlessness. The three goddesses nodded to the trio before them and a glaring golden light distended their minds. When they could finally see and think straight once more, they were standing in the Desert Colossus.

**Oh yeah, and I made a FATAL error in a past chapter regarding the location of the Fountain of Nayru. It's in the Desert Colossus, NOT a meadow bordering Hyrule Castle! That's where you got the health increase in the future. I am very sorry for the mix up (though no one other than me seemed to care too much)!**

**Hey hey! The fanfiction contest deadline is TOMORROW and I have naught but TWO entries! And FOUR awards to give out! This is unprecedented, but since I don't want to waste awards... Those of you who have already entered (you know who you are!) may enter again if you have time to write your entry. I am really quite disappointed with the crop this month. The art contest got more entries! Well, the details are in my profile if you need them.**

**Don't forget to review! If you want a reply, tell me in your review and SIGN IN.**

**I didn't get a lot of responses last time, so let me ask again. Son or daughter? If that's too confusing, then BOY OR GIRL? I need answers!**


	18. The Preceding Battle

**Now the chapters get shorter again because I can't write fighting scenes worth a crap. n.n; Well, most of the stuff I have to say qualifies as a spoiler for this chapter, so I'll say it at the end. Until then, enjoy the (coughnotablyshortercough) chapter!**

**Chapter 18: The Preceding Battle**

"Okay… who else feels like we were just told some giant riddle wrapped up discreetly in a much less significant riddle?" Hieke asked, stretching against the vibrant rays of the desert sun. Link and Lor nodded in agreement.

"I just thought of something," Lor said suddenly with dismay fringing his voice. His companions turned to him in anticipation. "Where is Dameus?" the black-haired boy inquired, spreading his arms before him to indicate the honesty of his query. Link's and Hieke's eyes widened. "Don't _you_ have the Fairy Charm of Wisdom?" the asked in unison. Lor chuckled nervously and turned around, only to see a most peculiar sight.

It looked almost as if a winged man was descending from a cloud. Lor instantly pointed to the figure, at a loss for words, but Link and Hieke had already seen. "Drakar!" Hieke exclaimed ecstatically. As the being came closer, Lor could tell that he was indeed Drakar.

"Thank Goddesses I finally found you," Drakar panted, out of breath. "Where have you three been? And what happened to Kaze?"

Hieke turned her head as to not meet Drakar's inquiring gray eyes. Link closed his eyes in remorseful remembrance. Lor, seeing that his two comrades weren't going to explain, decided that the question fell upon him. "Kaze is working for Dameus," he stated flatly. Drakar sighed in regret. "I should have foreseen this…" he muttered.

"Forget about it," Hieke advised. "Why were you looking for us?"

Drakar snapped his fingers. "How could I have forgotten? I've been looking everywhere for you! Dameus' castle… It's in Skybound!" he said urgently. Link raised an eyebrow. "And where is that?" he asked slowly. Drakar smacked his hand against his head, grumbling things to himself, then drew a deep, slow breath to calm himself. Hieke noticed for the first time how very dignified Drakar looked when he was peaceable.

"Skybound is my home," the winged man whispered. "It is a secret utopia, completely separate from Hyrule. No one is to know about it, and I mean _no one_. Dameus somehow came to know about Skybound, probably by means of my younger sister. Little Aiko just can't stay put within the city. She has to explore all of Hyrule time and time again, and she has to get captured by a villain and forced to do his will. Dameus came into Skybound just a few days ago and immediately drove the Royal Family out of the castle."

"Skybound has a Royal Family as well?" Link concluded. Drakar nodded. "All civilizations in Hyrule at this time have a monarchical system. However, I digress. Dameus has a great power, and he immediately enslaved all of the Sky Clan, my people. We are characterized by our black wings and skills in sorcery. Anyway, we have lost our dear princess to Dameus' clutches."

This evoked a startled gasp from Hieke as though memories were returning to her mind like a flood. "I remember…" she breathed. "When we shared a soul, we shared memories. The princess of the Sky Clan is Aiko…!"

Link turned to Drakar with a curious expression. "Doesn't that make you…?"

Drakar colored ever so slightly. "Yes, that makes me the Prince of Skybound, heir to the Royal Family of the Sky Clan. I will inherit the crown when my father passes," he stated humbly. Lor nodded in understanding. It always astounded him how Drakar could keep his cool in the line of fire. Now it made sense.

"So we have to go to Skybound, defeat Dameus, reclaim the throne, and free the Sky Clan?" Link recapped. "Piece of cake. How do we get to Skybound, Drakar?"

The man grinned. "That is where I come in. Only Sky Clan members have the ability to reach Skybound, so I will get you there. You must promise me, however, that you will not speak of this journey to a single soul. You have already seen the trouble that has arisen as a result of my kind being discovered. I wish not for this experience to repeat itself," he explained. His audience nodded in unspoken promise.

"Very well," Drakar smiled. "To further ensure the security of this encounter, I ask that you all close your eyes." The instructed did as they were told. A strange feeling of flight overcame them, reminding Lor of his first trip from Earth to Hyrule.

"Okay, you can open your eyes," Drakar directed. Lor did so and gasped in awe from the sight before him. "I welcome you to Skybound, the most prosperous kingdom in the world," the Sky Clan prince announced with a wave towards the glistening streets and buildings.

Compared to the rest of Hyrule, or even to Earth, Skybound was a technological marvel. Elegant machines stood every here and there like a shining sentinel or a metallic tree. The buildings were huge skyscrapers with diamond-paned windows, or so it looked. Powder-blue flowers littered the pale green grass. Everything had a silverish tint to it, which increased the technologic merit of the city.

At the center of the gleaming walls and streets stood a large castle constructed from white marble, crystal, diamond, and the likes. Link presumed this to be home to the Royal Family, as well as Dameus' hideout. He looked to Hieke and Lor with eyes that said "we can sight-see later" and started off towards the fortress. The others followed shortly after, leaving Drakar to deliver a message of hope to his people. As large a city Skybound was, there was not a single other living being on those streets. Hopefully, they were all just hiding as opposed to dead.

Link's footfalls resonated crisply throughout the city, accompanied by those of his companions. There was no time to waste; Dameus had probably already acquired the Spiritual Stone of the Forest and of Fire. He possessed all the power he needed, and then some, to take control of Hyrule. _And we've got to stop him. Failure is _not_ an option_, Link told himself. This brought memories of his first adventure with Hieke into his mind. How many times had he yelled to himself that they could not fail, only to watch as everything they had worked against broke free?

Link shook his head vigorously. He wouldn't allow failure this time. Under _no_ circumstances.

They were soon upon the glistening castle. It was absolutely gorgeous; the windows were framed with silver and had stained-glass images. The walls were constructed from polished marble, and it looked as though melted silver held the bricks in place. Trees heavy with glowing fruits lined the quartz road that led to the white stone doors. The castle of Skybound outshone that of Hyrule by tenfold.

However long they would have liked to admire the structure, they knew that it could wait. Link pushed open the large doors with surprising ease and entered. The halls were vast and decorated with all manner of family portraits, historical paintings, tapestries, and glowing orbs to illuminate the chambers.

Link turned his head abruptly. He could have sworn he detected movement to the side, but there was no one there. Nonetheless, he drew his sword and readied himself to do battle if necessary. Hieke held her whip in hand, and Lor prepared himself to summon Kuro's power should even the slightest disturbance occur.

And that disturbance did indeed occur. A flash of light burst before them, leaving a figure blocking the corridor. "Yo," the figure greeted. Link recognized him instantly to be Kaze and growled in contempt.

"You looking for a fight, _pal_?" the green-clad boy inquired, the final word heavy with sarcasm. Kaze winced. "As a matter of fact, I am," he stated grimly.

Lor could sense that Kaze was not thinking of his own free will. It seemed only he could see the aura the binding potion expelled from the former thief's body. "Kaze, you've got to fight against it," he murmured encouragingly.

"My master's lair is through this door," Kaze declared, gesturing to the door behind him. "You've gotta fight me if you want in."

Hieke tightened her grip on her weapon. "If you insist…!" she cried as she hurled the ax blade at Kaze.

Thus the battle began.

**Dun dun DUN.**

**Anyway, those of you who have read the first chapter of my newest story, "Age of Queens", are probably thinking about the similarity between the names of the cities Snowbound and Skybound. I did that on purpose! Just so ya know... And yes, Drakar is a prince! GASP GASP!**

**New pictures will come to my website as soon as I feel like it. Actually, it will come a bit later because my mother has to feel like entering her password to upload the files. I also have to work on a map for "Age of Queens", since I already stated how the landscape of Hyrule did a 180. **

**Yeah, there's a big battle on the way. Fighting, fighting, and fighting scenes. W00t, my favorite. Yeah, that was sarcasm right there. Wanna summary? No? Too bad; I feel like writing one.**

**In this, the battle before the Final Battle, Lor realizes just how just demonic his power is... Kaze finds himself in an awkward position, facing Link while the young hero is a burning fit of rage. Just why is Link so pissed? You'll have to wait for the next chapter!**

**Okay, in case you didn't know (which I somehow doubt is possible), there's a new contest goin' on. This time it's Christmas, and the ante has officially been upped. Two categories, two entries per person, and a whopping eight award graphics! "Age of Queens" can also be used as a basis for this contest! The deadline is January 3 and I'm _hoping_ to get at least enough entries to have one for every graphic. So please give it some thought and time! I look forward to seeing your art and reading your fanfiction!**

**Hey, everyone who's reading this right now! For the love of all that is good, evil, sweet, bitter, pure, and corrupt, PLEASE REVIEW! This goes especially to all the no-review Favers I may or may not have! What's a no-review Faver? I just made it up! It's a person who puts your story on their favorites list but never reviews once! Any of you, please review. You don't know just how important you reviewers and your reviews are to me!**


	19. Dearly Departed

**I… am… so… SAD! This chapter is _terrible_! Consider this your warning!**

**Do yourself a favor and _never_ write character death! I had to up the rating to 'T' for violence… It's been violent in prior chapters, but this just tied it all up. Anywaaaay… yeah. Here's the chapter. Beware the violence…**

**Chapter 19: Dearly Departed**

Kaze dodged the oncoming blow and grabbed the whip, yanking the weapon from Hieke's hands. The girl gasped in surprise, fumbling to regain her ax-headed whip. Link slashed at Kaze's hand as he was reaching for the whip on the floor. Hieke got to the weapon first and stuck out her tongue at the Gerudo.

Meanwhile, Lor was having difficulty invoking Kuro's power.

_"Just give it up!" he shouted as he pulled at the doorknob. Kuro had made a little cubicle and locked himself inside. "Make me!" he called from within. Lor invented a key and unlocked the door, going inside to find Kuro perched on top of a stack of paperwork like some feral postal executive._

_"My pen is out of ink!" he snarled, clawing at Lor. The boy raised an eyebrow, then shook his head to dismiss the occurrence. "Kuro, this is an important battle. Give me your power already!" he demanded._

_"You're not the boss of me!" the demonic man screeched. Lor withdrew a few steps so he was standing in the doorway of the cubicle. His dismayed expression hardened "Kuro," he began, his voice venomous. The man whimpered. "Fine! Take everything I hold dear! Just take it all away!" he sobbed._

_Lor smiled cheerfully. "I knew you'd say that."_

While the debate had been successful, Lor didn't anticipate to receive the _entirety_ of Kuro's hellish power. "This is what you get for using the full power of a demon…" the man's voice rang throughout Lor's consciousness. A sudden agony gripped his body, bringing him to his knees. His breath came unevenly as beads of sweat formed across his brow. The black void that was his aura radiated an evil unlike any Link had felt before.

"Lor! Lor, are you all right!" the green-clad boy called, forgetting the battle before him. The Fairy Charm of Wisdom glowed brightly upon the black-haired boy's hand. "I should have known better," he muttered, choking on each breath. This demon he had called into his soul was destroying his spirit bit by bit.

Staggeringly Lor managed to stand. He held a fist before him, the hand his Fairy Charm was on. "Kaze!" he shouted in a strangled voice. "You will get _out_ of the way! We are your friends! We do not want to fight!" He coughed, a trail of blood forming from his mouth. His aura deepened until it was comparable to a starless, moonless night. Kaze scowled in reply.

"You will not give up?" Lor inquired fiercely, taking a few stumbling steps forward. He received a spiteful glare. "So be it." Lor's voice had at that point lost its mortality. His eyes flushed with darkness, and his sapphire darkened to a cold onyx.

Hieke stared speechlessly. _This isn't Kuro_, she thought. _This is worse… This is pure demonic energy. How…?_ A hand suddenly grasped her shoulder firmly. She whipped around as best she could to find Kaze standing with his sword to her throat. "I suggest you weigh your choices, fool," he smirked. "You can attack and do away with me, but I will kill this girl at the first sign."

Link bit his lip. "Lor, do it!" he commanded. "Kaze doesn't have the guts to actually kill Hieke, possessed or not!"

Lor grinned maliciously. "Like I'm functioning on your decree," he hissed. He threw his arms above his head, a massive blast of dark energy forming between his hands. Kaze's smirk grew all the wider. "Did I not warn you?" he chuckled as he thrust his sword forward.

Link emitted a stifled cry, tears already forming at his cerulean eyes. Lor fought away the demonic presence controlling him as his eyes focused upon the scene. Kaze's eyes were wide with shock. He threw the crimson blade to the ground, breathing heavily. He was now engaged in conflict between the binding potion and his own humanity. How could he have done such a thing? _You were ordered to do so_. It was insane! _Insane is the man who goes against his orders_. He had known her for so long… _Friends make a man weak_.

"_Miss Hieke_!" Lor screamed when he had finally fought away the dark power inside him. He ran to her side, cradling her limp body in his arms. "Link, what are you doing!" he shouted to the young 'hero' who was standing still as a statue, not daring to move.

Hieke's eyes were open, her face frozen in the expression of fear and pain. Kaze's sword had completely impaled her throat. Her armor was stained with blood, fresh scarlet saturating the cloth bound on her arms. The wound was very extensive, encompassing the whole side of her neck. Her limbs were growing cold, and her fiery amber eyes were gray. Still Link could not bear to tear himself from the place he stood.

"Link…" Lor murmured, tears cascading from his sky blue eyes. He had always been a peaceful soul that aimed to protect life. He never wanted to see someone so close to him die… Add to it, it was Hieke's doing that he was even alive. She was like a sister to him, and to hold her pale, lifeless corpse in his arms was like being speared by thousands upon thousands of icy needles.

Finally Link worked up the will to move forward. His footfalls were silent, even against the marble floor. He seemed almost to drift across the room in a daze. Kaze was nearby, sitting on his knees with his arms wrapped around himself as he fought back the overpowering sorrow at being responsible for the death of such a dear friend. Link stood now before Lor, who offered Hieke's body to him like a child would offer their doll to an elder.

Link took her into his arms and stripped off the cumbersome silver armor, revealing the orange and turquoise cloth below. He swept his hand across her face, closing her eyes. The hero heaved a sigh and gingerly placed Hieke on the floor. She was gone… She wasn't coming back. There was only one thing left to do. Link unsheathed his sword with an enraged cry and pointed the blade at Kaze.

"You are stronger than that, Kaze!" he sobbed, no longer bothering to withhold his tears. "You easily could have broken past Dameus' potion, no matter _how_ strong it was! Now look what you've done! _Look what you've done_! Thanks to you, Hieke is _dead_! Do you understand that, you bastard! She's _dead_!"

Kaze looked up, his amethyst eyes glazed. "My work is not yet done…" he whispered viciously. Link lunged with his sword positioned for the kill.

Metal clashed against metal, the sound echoing throughout the chamber. Lor sat beside Hieke's body trying to calm himself. The demonic power was threatening to resurface. Now that he had known the terrifying strength of a demon, he never wanted to feel it ever again. However, now that he had invoked the full power of that demon, it would claw and tear at the corner's of his mind until it broke free.

Finally he could retain the power no longer, and he released it all in one giant rush. The astonishing might of a demonic god filled the room. All light was drained from the area, leaving it all stark black and white. Lor stood in the center of the darkness, head bowed and shoulders hunched. His breathing was loud and labored. He turned his head slowly, then whipped it up with empty eyes focused on Kaze.

"You've slain her," the demon said from within Lor. "You've slain the girl. You will not live with this transgression. I… will make sure of this." He raised his hands above his head, two luminescent swords appearing in his hands. One was the purest white, the other the purest black. He charged forward and swung relentlessly at Kaze. It was all the Gerudo could do to dodge, let alone counter.

Small scratches became deep gashes as Lor hewed further and further. Kaze attempted to block one of the attacks, but this action allowed his opponent a clear shot at his torso. Kaze's cry of pain resounded through the room for what seemed like an eternity. The thief dropped his sword and clasped a hand to the wound, using the other hand to lean against a wall for support. He would now have an x-shaped cross on his stomach.

"Lor, _stop_!" Link demanded. Lor crossed his two swords. Where they touched, a blinding light formed. The light swirled like a vortex. Lor scraped the blades against one another until the were separated, launching the strange whirling light at Link. It was some kind of void, and Link was trapped inside it. He could feel his breath being drained from his lungs and the blood from his injuries, no matter how shallow they were.

"S-stop," Kaze said, gasping for breath. "Lor… Hieke would…"

The mention of the name aroused Lor's consciousness from within his mind. "Stop… Let me free…" he whispered, his voice mingling with the demon's. He dropped the swords; they disintegrated the moment they left his hand. He let out a shuddering sigh, followed by a ear-splitting scream. The very atmosphere of the room was drawn into his body as color washed back over them. The onyx stone on his finger returned to the bright sapphire it had been. He collapsed to one knee, weary from his expended energy. His shoulders quivered, and Link could tell the boy was weeping.

It pained the young hero for a moment to think how much he had put Lor through at the boy's expense. If not for this whole journey, he'd probably home right now, in that strange little dimension of his. But no, he was here in Dameus' castle, enduring all kinds of pain to save a world he shouldn't have even been aware of. Hieke was dead, Kaze was gravely injured, and why? Because of Destiny…

"I'm sick of this," Link proclaimed. Kaze averted his attention from using the healing power he possessed as a result of absorbing Mystus' soul so many years ago. "What of? All this fighting and whatnot?" he asked, closing his eyes momentarily.

Link nodded. "That, and this whole Destiny business. I thought fate was a joke, an excuse people made up for all the bad stuff that happens… What kind of Destiny is _this_? My girlfriend just died, right before my very eyes, and I couldn't do a thing…"

"Aw, come on, Link," Kaze sighed. "She wasn't your girlfriend."

Link huffed. "More mine than yours," he reminded with a slight smile. Kaze waved the comment off. "Nah, Aiko kissed me a while ago," he explained.

"Aiko kissed you, or you kissed Aiko?" Link inquired. Kaze frowned. "Well, it's not like she ran away screaming," he stated.

The two laughed quietly. Momentary peace… it was nice, even if they had a fearsome battle only minutes away. To laugh with friends and forget all your troubles, if only for a few seconds… That was what life was all about.

Link cast a melancholy glance at Hieke. "Lor, you done?" he asked. The boy rose solemnly and turned around with a nod. "Kaze?" Link said, turning to the Gerudo. He stood and brushed some dust off his pants.

"Let's go." The three proceeded through the oak door into the brightly chamber beyond.

**Sad yet? The whole thing with Lor was to solidify his not-Gary-Stu-ness. This chapter was inspired from the season finale of Avatar: The Last Airbender. That was _such_ an awesome episode! Anyway…**

**I don't have a lot more to say. Bad, bad Kaze. Bad, bad Lor. Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad. And _Dameus_. Evil Dameus. DIE, DAMEUS, DIE! All in good time.**

**Man, I was writing that scene with Hieke and I was just _really_ irked. I had to keep telling myself that it was all a part of the plot and that it would all play out well. Now you understand what the Goddesses said to Hieke? "You have a very special role" or something like that. Her role was to propel Link forward and give him the will to seek revenge upon Dameus, assuring that man's death. Yup… Sad stuff.**

**So many thanks to my reviewers! The climax is on the way! Will Link be able to win without Hieke's help? Will Lor be able to control his demonic power? Will Kaze be able to keep it together long enough to defeat Dameus? All this and more (or less) in the next chapter! You asked for a longer chapter, so you got one here (nearly 2000 words!), but I'm not making any promises for the next one. You already know I'm no good with fight scenes…**

**Sorry for any kinds of errors in this chapter. I proofread it, but it seems I'm always missing _something_. Also, SO MANY ETERNAL THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS! Wait, I already said that. Oh well. n.n; Can't give you guys enough credit! It just makes my day to wake up to fresh reviews in the box. More thanks!**

**One last thing! The Christmas contest is underway, or Holiday contest if Christmas isn't your thing. You can submit two entries this time, and the deadline is JANUARY 3! Here's hoping I can get more than the bare minimum entries, though I know eight is a lot of positions to fill, especially for you _deadbeats_. I'm just kidding, just kidding! …or am I? No, really, I'm kidding.**

**Reviews, please please _please_! Aimin' to break 100 this chapter!**


	20. The Final Battle

**This chapter was done especially for Angel of Atonement, whose kind and insightful reviews made me want to sit down and write my arsenic off! So I did. No time for long Author's Notes, though, 'cause I must be going soon. I leave you with this!**

**Chapter 20: The Final Battle**

"I've been expecting you," Dameus commented calmly. Aiko was at his side, on her knees and bound at the wrists. "Ever since I learned of this one's little trick on my looking glass, I knew you'd be here any moment, Link."

Lor, normally the level-headed and the serene one of the group, cast an icy glare at Dameus. The white-haired man raised an eyebrow. "Ah, Lor. The power I could not obtain," he sighed nostalgically. "Your strength seems to have developed quite nicely. It's a shame I couldn't have ascertained it in it's earliest stages. Such a shame…"

"You killed Hieke!" Lor spat bitterly. Dameus looked offended. "Moi?" he said in a feigned French accent. "I did no such thing! It was your friend Kaze there who carried out the deed!" The man turned to point to Kaze, but found him missing.

While Dameus was distracted, Kaze had silently crawled around the perimeter of the room and cut the ropes binding Aiko. "You little whelp!" the villain shouted, enraged, as he hurled a blast of energy at Kaze. The boy dodged with agility worthy of an ex-thief, taking Aiko's hand so she wouldn't be hit by the attack either. Kaze stuck out his tongue at the silver-haired man and fell into rank with Link and Lor.

"You… will never… _defeat me_!" Dameus declared as he rose from his thrown and tossed his cloak over his shoulder in a manner that reminded Link of Ganondorf. _Just another wanna-be_, he mused disapprovingly as he drew his sword. He noticed that the Fairy Charm was glowing brightly upon the steel. Lor's was in a similar condition, and Link saw that Kaze was holding the glowing Fairy Charm of Power. _He musta nabbed it from Hieke before we left_, he thought, if not a little peeved that the Gerudo couldn't just leave the departed in peace.

Dameus cackled insanely at the sight of the three jewels. "You've got power? I've got power too!" he chuckled. He spread his arms before him and the three Spiritual Stones appeared. The Gorons' Ruby shone with a blazing crimson light. The gem dissolved and the emblem it bore appeared on his forehead. "I've got more power than you'll ever know!" the man shouted. He had last all ration and reasoning to the heat of a battle that had not yet even begun.

"Take 'im down!" Link commanded as he charged forward, Kaze following closely behind. "Wait!" Lor and Aiko called simultaneously. They looked at one another, each with a raised eyebrow, as they contemplated how awkward the moment was. "He's functioning on _pure_ power!" the black-haired boy warned. "You can't fight that with strength alone!"

However, the two warriors were caught up in the aspects of their own Fairy Charms and paid the boy no heed. Either way, they were faring well against Dameus and all his power. Lor dare not hope it, but it looked almost as though they were winning!

Dameus sensed this as well and worked quickly to correct it. "Spiritual Stone of the Forest!" he cried. The symbol depicted upon the Kokiris' Emerald emerged on his forehead to the left of that of the Gorons' Ruby. He instantly became stronger and overpowered Link and Kaze merely by emitting a burst of his aura.

"He's too strong," Link panted. "We'll never beat him now."

The maniacal laughter reverberated across the room. The white lanterns illuminating the chamber flickered and became black. Link and his team was soon lost to the darkness.

"Do the shadows frighten you?" taunted Dameus. The high acoustics of the room made it seem as though his voice was coming from every direction. "Do they make you feel vulnerable? Do the make you feel weak? Do they make you feel… helpless?" His chortling filled the room eerily. A shiver betrayed Link's anxiousness. This was boding to be the most difficult fight yet.

A bright light flashed from near the door, bringing everyone's attention to the source. Aiko stood there, bathed in a white glow. She raised her arms; as she did so, the aura crawled upwards and gathered in her hands. The light she held lit every detail of Dameus' crazed and startled countenance.

"How pathetic. You are so afraid of the dark that you'll do anything you can to drive it away," he sneered as he slunk back into the shadows. "We'll do anything we can to _win_, Dameus!" Link spat. The unmistakable sound of a sword's blade scraping against the mouth of the sheath came to his ears. It seemed his foe had located a weapon for a little one-on-one. _I wonder if he knows this is my best field_, Link smirked confidently. It mattered not, as long as he came out victorious.

Link's keen ears perked sensitively. He could hear footsteps approaching from his… _right_! He executed a graceful spinning slash, but his blade didn't meet its mark. Instead, a searing pain enveloped his shoulder. He whipped around and gasped, his eyes finding none other than Dameus responsible for the blow. "How…?" he pondered as he grasped his wound. A vengeful grin stretched across Dameus' lips as he dissolved into the darkness once more.

"Kaze!" Lor suddenly said, after having been quiet for so long. "You've got elemental magic, haven't you?" The Gerudo nodded. "Good," Lor smiled. "Here's what you do."

The boy told Kaze his plan as quietly as he could, not knowing whether or not Dameus was lurking closely enough to hear. Kaze chuckled when his young companion had finished. "Oh, Lor… That's genius! You see, this is why _you_ have the Fairy Charm of Wisdom!" he grinned.

Lor blushed under the praised but shrugged it away. Link was already listening intently for the approaching footsteps, this time paying double the attention he gave last time. The footfalls came from behind him, he was sure of it! He spun around, slashing at the empty air yet again. Kaze quickly shot a jet of water behind Link. That's where Dameus would be. But there came no grunt of agony indicating their opponent had been struck. Lor saw the slight movement behind Kaze and quickly charged his fist with demonic aura.

With speed that could be likened only to the demon that inhabited him, Lor swung his fist through the air. It found no flesh in its path… "How is this possible!" the boy exclaimed, quickly about-facing. There he was, and Lor had a clear shot! He struck with fingers rigid in a manner that should have found Dameus' heart and punctured it with ease. At the last minute, the man faded away into nothingness. Lor gasped in understanding.

"He uses the shadows to transport himself wherever he chooses!" Lor alerted. His companions gave him a skeptical stare, one that clearly said 'you must be joking'. As if to prove his point, Dameus appeared beside Link. This time, he made no effort to hide his strange skill. "I see you've noticed my… abilities," he said, narrowing his eyes until they resembles those a viper poised ready for the strike. Link's hand tensed around his hilt, but he dare not attempt an attack for knowledge that Dameus could easily dodge.

"What kind of whacked up power is _that_!" Kaze scoffed as he formed a small fireball in his hand to show off his elemental magic. Dameus narrowed his eyes even further, if it was possible at this point. "The kind of power I will_ destroy_ you with, ungrateful wretch!" he shouted as the marking of the Spiritual Stone of Water appeared on the other side of that of the Stone of Fire.

"This battle will end… Link! You will soon see Hieke again… You will burn alongside her in _Hell_!"

**Booyah! ...I didn't say that. I did my best with the battle details, but I know I'm not very good at it. Okay, 'nother survey-ish thing... Who wants romance (LinkxHieke) in the last chapter? I don't really WANT to write it, but I'll try it if that's what people want. Besides, I need to broaden my horizons.**

**You know the deal with the contest; check my profile if you need the details. And, yes. I _know_ my quotation mark style changed in the last couple paragraphs. My mom's word processor drives me crazy...**

**Anyway, reviews would be appreciated. GREATLY appreciated. SO GOSH DARN APPRECIATED! Okay... that is all.**


	21. Unsung Defeat

**It's the finale, so I'm gonna cut to the chase. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who's been with me from the very start of"For the Sake of the World". I am so very, very grateful. You just have no humanly idea! Most of you I am now relatively familiar with and we converse often. It's the magic of writing, bringing us all together! Enough warm fuzzies. Let's get to the gore!**

**Chapter 21: Unsung Defeat**

Kaze soon realized that Dameus' target was Aiko and moved to defend her. He wanted to eliminate the source of light so he could move more freely than he was already capable. Aiko was doing her best to emit as much light as she could and give Dameus as little a battle field as possible.

"Lor!" Link said, whipping around to meet the boy's gaze for a moment. "The same power you used to fight Kaze! Use it now!"

The black-haired boy shook his head as fear surfaced beneath the placid demeanor reflected in his icy blue eyes. "Th-that wasn't me! That was that demon!" he argued, taking a few steps back. "I don't want to use that power again! I almost killed you, Link! What would happen if I were to lose control again?"

"You'd beat the living shingles outta Dameus, that's what!" Kaze snapped, standing in front of Aiko with amethyst eyes scanning the room incessantly. Lor cast his gaze downwards. Link sighed. "Lor, I know you don't want to hurt anyone," he began in a soothing tone, "but you have to remember that this is _Dameus_ we're talking about! If for nothing else, do it for Hieke… Don't let her death have been in vain."

The boy bowed his head, a shuddering sigh escaping him. Aiko pressed her lips together remorsefully. _The girl is dead_, she thought sorrowfully. She had wondered why Hieke hadn't been with the group when they entered. It now made sense. _Kaze must have killed her_…

Lor bit his lip. "Fine," he muttered. "I'll… do it." He placed a hand across his heart, and the Fairy Charm he bore upon his finger faded to black. _Nayru… Artemis… Please let me keep my head_, he silently pleaded as demonic power radiated from his soul. Pain consumed him, as he knew it would, but he managed to endure it. He drew a long breath through clenched teeth and looked up at the shadow.

"Fade to nothing," he whispered. As if on his command, the darkness shrank away and collected within the sapphire gem on his hand. All shadows and colors were drained, leaving the area looking as through it had been drawn onto white paper with a black pen. Dameus growled in contempt, revealed. "Where's your power now?" Link jeered. The man gave a brief cry and lunged with his sword.

"In his pocket!" Aiko shouted. Kaze looked at her skeptically. "His power is in his pocket?" he inquired. The girl pointed at Dameus to emphasize her comment. "Sort of… The Dark Crystal is in his pocket. It gives him most of his strength! Not only that, but it's also how he managed to escape Purgatory without—!" Aiko's words were cut off as a thin strand of matter wrapped itself around her throat. The thread looked fragile; however, it was easily slicing her throat.

"You don't _ever_ disclose my secrets, little princess," Dameus smirked, one hand outstretched and the other cradling a small sphere, presumably the Dark Crystal Aiko was trying to warn Kaze about. From his palm came the strand that strangled the Skybound princess while the orb seemed to be making some kind of barrier, preventing Link from attacking.

"This thing is impenetrable!" Link finally decided as he rested his sword against the floor; he was exhausted after many futile attempts to break through. Lor stood at a distance with his eyes closed in contemplation. "So impatient," he smiled, opening eyes devoid of compassion. He held out his hand, palm up, and his white sword appeared.

Kaze sliced the thread that was bound about Aiko's neck, freeing her. Her hands found their way to her wound and traced the contour of the cut. It wasn't deep; the thread had been broken before it could do much harm. Lor took the cord between his fingers and gave it a sharp yank. Dameus stumbled forward, and his hand slipped out from behind the force field. Link saw his opportunity and brought his sword down upon Dameus' wrist.

The screams of throe sent shivers down Link's spine. Lor, despite his current state of mind, cringed as the severed hand hit the floor with a fleshy thump. Dameus clutched at his bleeding arm, desperately trying to stifle the flow of crimson. In his shock and agony, he noticed not the weakening of his barrier. Link, however, saw it. Kaze joined his friend in their double attack. Link ran in from the left, Kaze on the right. As they were about to strike, Aiko conjured a restraining spell to make sure Dameus wasn't going anywhere, and Lor swept his sword across his foe's remaining hand to knock the Dark Crystal away.

Link's and Kaze's blades struck with full force, penetrating either shoulder and receiving a surge of blood in response. The four backed off to view the effects of their efforts. Dameus' shoulders were hunched forward, scarlet staining his garments. He slowly raised his head. His eyes were bloodshot and wild, his face contorted into a scowl. The mark of the Forest shone briefly and he straightened his posture. The mark of Water shone and his grimace smoothed into a disdainful frown. The mark of Fire shone and his hand tensed into a fist. The Dark Crystal glowed and seemed to draw forth everything Lor had absorbed. The white flickered and shifted to black.

In the darkness that swam throughout the room, Dameus could only just faintly be made out. The thin white line that indicated his figure looked to be expanding and shifting. Link squinted through the shadows to get a better look at the spectacle. His form was swelling, slowly stretching into a new shape. When the metamorphosing had ceased, there was a long silence during which Link and his companions warily awaited the emergence of their foe.

Aiko uttered a cry of shock as she collapsed to the floor. Actually, judging by the way she fell, it seemed more likely that she had been knocked down. Dameus was on the move, wherever he was. Kaze knelt at Aiko's side, running his hand along her face. "She's unconscious," he whispered grimly. Faintly he detected a swift motion behind him. When he looked, there was, of course, nothing there.

"We've got to get our hands on that Dark Crystal," Link decided. Lor rolled his eyes. "Hasn't that been our objective from very near the beginning?" he reminded as he took a few steps forward. Link moved to follow, but Lor extended a hand to keep him back. "Traps," he muttered as he touched the floor curiously. Right before him was a large hole that he would have fallen into had he moved a fraction of an inch further.

Link focused his eyes as best he could, though the task was nearly impossible in the inky darkness that pervaded his very mind. "Look out!" Kaze suddenly exclaimed as he ran forward and pushed Link back. He fell to his knees, losing consciousness shortly thereafter.

"You've no chance…" mocked a ghastly voice. While it sounded nothing like the man, Link knew it was Dameus. "Not so smart, are you?" Lor smirked as he quickly summoned his black sword and creating the spinning vortex he had discovered accidentally. He launched the attack, and it audibly hit Dameus. The man, or whatever he currently was, roared in anger. There was a bust of white light and the room returned to normal.

In the center of the chamber was what Link assumed to be Dameus. He resembled a large serpent with spindly wings that protruded where he had been stabbed by Link and Kaze. His eyes were slitted like a cat's and glowed a strange a golden light. His feet and hand were tipped with menacing claws. In the center of his dragon-like forehead was the Dark Crystal, which was more than likely supplying him with all this newfound power.

With a strike to quick for Hylian eyes to perceive, Lor fell to the stone ground. His countenance calmed as his mind was lost to sleep. Link bit his lip. He was alone now… but he wouldn't let that aspect deprave him of his courage. Hieke's Moon Pendant, bound about Kaze's neck, was enveloped with a red light. Lor's flashed blue.

Link raised his sword as a soft green glow enveloped it. Power from the other two Fairy Charms transferred to the hero. His tunic and hat became white, and his boots and belt turned blue. His undershirt became light yet strong silver chain mail. He closed his eyes and let the force wash over him like rain. When Link opened his eyes again, the cerulean irises had become silver and red, blue, and green paints adorned his face. It was like he was wearing the Fierce Deity Mask he had gotten in Termina, though he knew full well that the mask was nowhere near him.

The light soon faded from his sword, revealing the Helix Blade, the sword he was granted use of while wearing the Fierce Deity Mask. "_We hope this will be of use to you_," chimed a soft trio of voices in Link's mind. He smirked. It seemed the three goddesses wished to ensure his victory. _That you have, Ladies_, he mused in amusement as he charged his spiraling green and gold sword with energy. A silvery-blue light formed at the tip.

Link dodged about the room, launching continuous blasts light from his Helix Blade. Few of them struck, but those that did created terrible wounds. Dameus swatted at Link and attempted to crush him against the walls with powerful wing beats, but his foe had gained far too much strength to be susceptible to such assaults. Link leapt into the air and thrust his sword into the Dark Crystal. The glossy black surface cracked, releasing a jet of shadow from its core. The sudden burst surprised Link and he fell to the floor from his perch. Immediately he turned his head to see the effects of his efforts.

Dameus' serpentine form flickered and shifted as he returned to a Hylian shape. He clutched his hand to forehead, shielding his eyes from view. Three lights flashed in front of him, and from them came the Spiritual Stones. The gems clattered to the floor as Dameus fell to his knees. He slowly dragged his hand down his face. Link clenched his teeth at the sight. There was a cavernous wound where he had covered his face, and blood was cascading across his eyes and mouth. The fractured Dark Crystal fell from his fist.

Dameus threw his head back and emitted an ethereal shriek. Dark light poured forth from his gaping mouth and empty eyes. His body was encompassed by this radiance as his essence was pulled into the Dark Crystal. Magically the breaks repaired themselves. Link drew a sharp breath as the power of the Fierce Deity was drained from him, having served its purpose.

Link glanced around himself as if he had just woken from a long slumber. Kaze, Lor, and Aiko were out cold. Hieke was in the bordering room, dead. Dameus was trapped inside the Dark Crystal. Link sighed and fell backwards, closing his now azure eyes. If everyone else was resting, why couldn't he?

At the moment, Dameus was victor. Link had failed in protecting the single person dearest to him. While his friends would surely disagree, he had lost the battle for Hieke's life.

He knew one thing for sure, though. There were still loose ends to tie up.

**Okay, for the next chapters I need suggestions for riddles. HARD riddles! Not that old "what goes on four legs and on two legs and on three legs" crap, or "what's black and white and red/read all over". I need _tough_ riddles and the answers, if you please.**

**The fic's gonna be over in just a couple more chapters... Then my trilogy (or quartet if you count "Trust Me", which you should have read a long time ago) will be finished and I'll be able to work on "Age of Queens". Or myabe I should instead work on any number of those OTHER unfinished fanfictions in my profile, eh? n.n; Maybe.**

**Contest ends January 3, check my profile for details! I currently have one for the art category. There's still a whopping _seven_ other awards! Please enter if you have the time!**

**That is all. Please review, my comrades!**


	22. Origins

**Finally! Chapter 22! Once again, you have Angel of Atonement to thank for this one. His comment about not being able to wait to read this chapter make me sit down and finish writing it instead of sitting down to play Final Fantasy VII, which I recently ascertained. Before you read this, you need to know the difference between Hylian and Hyrulean.**

**Hylian: Someone of the Hylian race**

**Hyrulean: Someone from the land of Hyrule**

**I actually found that on a highly-accredited Zelda website, though I forget which.**

**Also! I've finally managed to get a blog, so I'll be doing review replies there from now on! HUZZAH FOR BLOGGISHNESS! The link is in my profile, in the very first sentence. Here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 22: Origins**

The cheers of the crowd were deafening. Lor and Kaze stood on the stairs of the castle wearily, smiling at the Sky Clan. Link soon emerged from the doors with Hieke's body cradled in his arms. The masses fell silent in reverence. The green-clad boy, a hero five times over, didn't pause for a moment as he descended the steps. The crowd parted to let him past, many turning to observe.

Drakar stood at the very back, and Link stopped before him. Beside the Skybound prince was a tall, imposing man with an ebony crown set with onyx. His massive sable wings were folded behind him like a cloak, and his clothes were buttoned with black glass beads. His dark hair fell to his shoulders and framed his pale face.

"Link, Hero of Hyrule, the kingdom of Skybound is forever indebted to you and your companions," he began in a regal voice. "My name is King Ralean, ruler of Skybound. My son has told me of your deeds throughout our neighbor kingdom of Hyrule. If all Hyruleans were as good-hearted as you, perhaps we could descend from our perch in the clouds. Link, tell me: Did you protect my daughter?"

Link glanced over his shoulder to find Kaze missing. He appeared from within the castle moments later, Aiko at his side. "Brother!" the princess exclaimed as she stumbled down the stairway and into Drakar's waiting arms. Ralean heaved a sigh of relief. "My daughter… Little One, why do you insist upon exploring Hyrule? Our kingdom suffered dearly in your absence."

"My most humble apologies, Father," Aiko muttered as she buried her face in Drakar's shirt. "You just don't understand how the land tempts me down from the clouds… I cannot remain here for all eternity. I wish to live in Kaze's world, even if only for a short time."

"It may be shorter than you'd like, Princess," Link informed pessimistically. "The Sky Clan would be a curiosity to most Hyruleans. I'm not sure if the established kingdoms would be so accepting of you and your kind."

"This is exactly why we remain in the sky," Ralean explained, shaking his head remorsefully. Kaze frowned. "Link, what exactly are you going to do with Hieke?" he inquired, changing the topic. Link's expression grew more solemn than it had been as he turned his gaze upon the girl in his arms. "Purgatory," he said simply.

"But… Lilith said you had to give up your own soul to retrieve one from the Purgatory," Lor reminded. Link nodded. "I know full well what she said," he murmured. Ralean narrowed his eyes. "You intend to sacrifice yourself in exchange for the life of the woman you love," he concluded.

"Wait… Did you or did you not bring the Dark Crystal back with you?" Drakar asked. Link nodded and dug the small orb out of his pocket. The winged man examined the trinket curiously. "Do you know what this sphere does?" he questioned after a bit of time. Link shook his head and returned the Crystal to its place.

"The material it's made from is ideal for containing souls," Aiko said. "Kuro used the same kind of glass when he had Hieke's soul in bondage. The only difference is that glass was blessed so that it was more suited for containing good souls. Dameus' Dark Crystal was damned when it was made so that it could easily hold even the evilest of souls."

"But who's making these things?" Lor said, vocalizing the unspoken thoughts of everyone the words were reaching. "It's a real shame you don't still have your memory," Kaze sighed. "That way we could just ask you who you got that bottle from when you had Hieke's soul."

Lor gasped and struck his right fist into his left palm. "I have an idea! _I'll_ ask Kuro!" he grinned. He closed his eyes, not waiting to spare his comrades an answer to their curious eyes.

_"What do _you_ want?" Kuro snarled._

_Lor twitched. "Why the bitter tone, Kuro?" he asked sweetly. "We just defeated Dameus. Hyrule is safe again. Hieke is… dead… But _you_ didn't care about her. So what's up with you?"_

_"I'm trapped in a closet in the darkest recesses of your mind," the demonic man reminded._

_Lor bit his lip. Lately, Kuro didn't seem all that evil. It wouldn't hurt to just let him out, even if only for a minute… _No, no,_ Lor thought. _I'll regret it in the end. Just like I regret everything else about my life..._ "Listen, we need to know something. The bottle that you kept Hieke's soul in. Where did you get it?"_

_"Someone gave it to me," Kuro replied stubbornly. Lor indicated he elaborate._

_"A glass maker," he added. Receiving a contemptuous glare from his purer self, he sighed and decided to just tell. After all, neither of them were getting any younger. "In the back of Lon Lon ranch, there's a tower. Inside the tower is a maze of boxes. Behind the boxes is a hole. Through the hole is a pile of straw. Under the pile of straw is a basement door. Through the basement door is a basement. In the basement is the glass maker you're looking for. Now leave me alone!"_

With that, Kuro forced Lor to return to the conscious world. "Wow… that's kind of complicated," the boy muttered, thinking about everything he was just told. Carefully he repeated the instructions. It was agreed that Lon Lon Ranch was their next destination. This glass maker had now been the cause of two major battles.

"You majesty, is there any way we'll be able to return to Skybound after we've found the glass maker?" Link inquired. Ralean nodded and pressed an inch-long tablet on a silver chain. The tablet was carved from ivory and bore the emblem of Skybound on its surface, embossed in silver. "When you wish to return, just hold this talisman in your hand and envision yourself standing on our streets," the elderly king explained.

Link nodded his thanks his thanks and turned to go, then stopped and turned back around. "Can I leave Hieke here…?" he asked. "I don't want anything to happen to her."

After receiving the assent of the ruler, Link and his friends returned to Hyrule with the assistance of a pair of powerful Sky Clan mages. Their homeland residing in peace was a welcome sight after the horrors of battle, especially for young Lor who had never experienced real combat before.

Conveniently they found themselves standing outside the ranch. "Let's go," Link said as he walked through the decorated gates determinedly. Kaze and Lor followed closely behind.

"Oh, hello, boys!" Malon greeted cheerfully. "You'll never guess what I did in Termina! I had the best time ever!"

Link and Kaze stormed past the girl without a word, but Lor gave her an apologetic bow and a rushed explanation. He then hurried past a bewildered-looking brunette boy to catch up with his friends. Instead of following the long, curved road, they cut straight through the corral and jumped the fence at the other side.

Link thrust open the door and looked around the small chamber. There were the crates, exactly as they should be. He pushed them out of the way and set a bomb into the small tunnel. He shooed Kaze and Lor out no sooner than they arrived. The explosion was deafening.

Lor touched the door knob and the entrance collapsed. Link looked past and saw that the tunnel had, as he had planned, been enlarged. The pile of straw had been blown away in the blast, revealing the basement door where Kuro said it would be. Kaze pulled the door open on rusted hinges and descended down the narrow staircase with Link and Lor on his heels.

"Glass maker!" Link called. There was the sound of glass shattering, followed by repeated curses. "What, what, what, what, what!" spat an old man as he came into view. A fray of gray lined his head and brow. His eyes were as cold stones and framed by a pair of spectacles. He was clothed in a black alchemist's robe. "Who are you?" he demanded as he narrowed his eyes.

"My name is Link, the Hero of Time. This is Kaze, who helped me to vanquish Kuro. This is Lor who helped me just recently in the fight against Dameus," Link introduced.

A shocked expression crossed the glass maker's wrinkled face. "Kuro?" he repeated. "Dameus? They were two of my customers. Both came for soul-sealing bottles. They offered a hefty sum and, being the beggared old man I am, I agreed to make the crystals for them. One wanted one forged of blessed glass, the other one of cursed. I didn't question their intentions, for fear they would repeal their generous offers."

Lor shook his head. "Where did you even obtain the skills to craft such a glass?" he inquired. The glass maker shrugged. "It was a trade of my family. I come from a long line of glass makers. I see there in you pocket, Link, is one of my works. Only my fine vials could hold those pesky fairies to one place."

"You're changing the subject," Link commented.

"My name is Wilson. Wilson the Glass Maker," the elderly man informed, "and everything I've told you is the honest truth."

"If that's true, then just how are you getting the food to eat?" Kaze questioned suspiciously. Wilson gestured the far wall, enshrouded in darkness. "There's a door over there that leads to a long hall. That goes to Castle Town. My friend Sinsha runs my errands for me. I give him some of my sparse amount of rupees and he buys me food and supplies. Sometimes I think he uses his own rupees to buy me a little extra, Goddesses bless his soul."

"Why don't you just come out from under here and live in public?" Lor suggested. Wilson shook his head. "And leave all this?" he replied with a flourish towards his many tables and bookshelves and cabinets brimming with research and data. Link shook his head. "Fine… But you better not sell anymore soul-sealing bottles. You've nearly been the cause of Hyrule's downfall twice now."

"Now, tell us about the Dark Crystal," Kaze commanded.

The man explained that that glass was one of his finest works. It could contain souls for an incredibly long span of time with little to no chance of escape. If it ever became fractured, it would suck in the soul of the nearest deceased person and use that energy to repair itself. It was compact for ease with carrying. It's particular purpose was to contain souls to use as an offering at Purgatory.

Satisfied, Link turned to go. With many a word of goodwill from Wilson, he and his comrades left the way they came. How could they ever feel safe with such a man in Hyrule? _Later, I'll find Sinsha and give him a couple hundred rupees for Wilson_, he resolved. For now, he had to return to Skybound. A smile played across his lips. Perhaps he'd be able to see Hieke again after all…

**And there you have it! The origin of the Dark Crystal in a nutshell. Well, in some 2000 words anyway. There, I've been good! Can I play Final Fantasy now? Not until I finish the ending note? Okaaaaay…**

**There's a new fanfiction brewing on the horizon. It's called _The Tragedy of Link and Zelda_ and is a parody of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_, which we've been reading in English class lately. I'm currently writing the script for it and will write the actual fanfiction in due time.**

**Don't forget the contest! How _could_ you forget the contest? I only remind you every stinking chapter! Oh, and Sinsha is the bald dude who wears blue pants and carries a red bag on his shoulders all the time around the market area. In Majora's Mask they call him Sakon. Just so you can get a visual reference.**

**Ending note done? YAY! Now I can play Final Fantasy! What? What do you mean 'the next chapter' needs to be written! What are you looking at _me_ for!**


	23. Trials

**So, here we are. Second to last chapter. Over one hundred reviews. Feeling accomplished. Feeling good in illness. Feeling relatively confident about the chapter. Let's geet it ooooonn!**

**REVIEWERS: MY ETERNAL GRATITUDE TO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Chapter 23: Trials**

It was business as usual in Skybound as normal routine was restored to the town. The fanfares had died down, and the winged citizens were busying themselves with cleaning up the messes Dameus left in their beautiful city. "Drakar!" Link hailed as the named passed.

"Link, you've returned already," the prince commented. "What news do you bring?"

"The glass maker, his name is Wilson. He's not a bad guy at all… He's just trying to make an honest rupee," the hero reported. "Send word to your father that events pertaining to the glass maker will not happen again. Before you go, please tell me. Would you happen to know the location of Purgatory?"

"Purgatory is a dangerous place," Drakar sighed, "both for this within it and those around it. This is one reason the Sky Clan remains hidden in the clouds: long ago we were deemed as the protectors of the gate. Two of our finest reside just on the other side of the gate where they supervise who goes in and who comes out."

"They must not be as fine as you make them out to be if Dameus got in," Kaze muttered. Drakar sighed again. "Hermes and Persephone, the two warriors that protect Purgatory, were caught off guard. Dameus knocked them out cold before they could even deliver a warning cry. As a result, defenses have increased by tenfold. It is likely that they won't let even you three in," he explained.

"We'll have to get in somehow," Lor said in determination. "One way or another, we'll bring Hieke back."

Failing to change their minds, Drakar directed the trio to the farthest reaches of Skybound. Settled on the edge of the cloud as though floating on the mist was a giant arch. In the middle was a swirling vortex of what appeared to be fire. _How appropriate_, Link mused grimly as he approached the structure. Images were engraved upon the stones, crude carvings of people wandering barren plains in droves. There were illustrations of fires that swallow up all who approach and images of terrible monsters that roam the otherwise lifeless mountain. Lor shuddered.

"Purgatory?" he asked.

"Purgatory," Kaze confirmed.

Link stood before the gate hesitantly. His mind searched every consequence and compared it against the prize of having Hieke in his arms again. He could find no reason to linger any longer and pressed forward through the portal.

The searing heat was intolerable. Link held up his arm to protect his face from the blasts of scorching wind that singed his gauntlets and sleeves. Lor shut his eyes and shielded his face with his hands. Kaze pulled up the tattered gray scarf bound about his neck.

Before them loomed a vast wasteland. The ground was blackened and cracked from the incessant heat. The sky was naught but a crimson void, be it from the heat of the place or the blood of those that wandered it. In the center of that infinite scarlet was a terrible moon, black and empty like an eclipse. Sadness and anger flowed around them on the wind, seeping into their veins and infecting their minds. Lor sank to his knees and stared at the ground as he saw his life as it truly was: nothingness. Kaze fought back tears as the intensity of the wrongs he had committed was revealed to him. Link gazed at his hands in disgust, seeing with new eyes the blood of all the people he had ruthlessly slain.

A soft voice penetrated their anguish and brought them back to the situation. "What business have you in Purgatory?" the voice inquired with complete absence of compassion.

Link snapped his head up and his cerulean eyes met the harsh ones of a somewhat older man with ebony wings. His clothes and hair were dark. _Sky Clan_, the hero observed. "We come to retrieve the soul of a dear friend," he declared. A shadow swooped forth and gained substance. It was a woman the same age as the man, with short hair and a flowing black skirt. "No," he replied simply. "Forget what your eyes have seen, lest the images pervade your nightmares. No longer will we allow the recovery of a deceased soul into the living world. Not after what Dameus did."

"Madam," the man scolded gently. "Forgive my friend. She is still bitter over her failure. My name is Hermes, and this is Persephone. We are the guardians of Purgatory," he introduced. "As Miss Persephone stated, we are now far more wary about our work. I beseech of you your own identities before this conversation further develops."

"My name is Link, and this is Lor and Kaze," the green-clad boy said as he gestured to his companions in turn. Hermes nodded. "The heroes who felled the foul villain Dameus. Well done. May I assume that you come seeking the soul of Miss Hieke?" he questioned. Link gave his silent assent.

"Too bad. Please leave," Persephone spat. Hermes lectured her briefly. "Since the… _incident _with Dameus, you must pass our trials before you are allowed to find your friend," he informed. "I will ask you each a question pertaining to Hyrulean history. I will continue asking until someone gets a question wrong. We'll begin with young Master Lor."

Lor gulped. He had learned quite a bit during his exploration of the land, but could he answer trivia? He'd just have to believe. If all else failed, he could ask Kuro.

"Name the three Goddesses," Hermes said.

Lor breathed a sigh of relief. After all his adventuring with Artemis, he had this one nailed. "Din, Nayru, and Farore," he stated confidently.

"Link," Hermes said, moving on, "how many entrances are there to the Lost Woods?"

"That's easy. Four, if you include Sacred Forest Meadow as a separate part of the Lost Woods," he answered.

Hermes nodded. "Kaze, a male Gerudo is born after an interval of how many years?"

"One hundred," the thief shrugged.

"Back to Lor, then," Hermes muttered. "What is another purpose of the Zora's Sapphire?"

Lor gritted his teeth. Here he was thinking the questions would all be easy. _How can I _not_ know?_ he scolded himself. _I have the Fairy Charm of Wisdom! Blue is wisdom! The Zora's Sapphire is wisdom!_ "To… symbolize the Royal Family of Zora Domain?" he guessed.

"No," Persephone said flatly. "Lor is out. Kaze and Link, I will be asking you riddles. They will get harder each round, so pay attention. Link goes first. Tell me, oh great Hero of Time, what is always before you, yet you can never see it?"

"You future," Link replied. He thought he had made that riddle up himself during his first adventure to stop Ganondorf. Often he had wondered what his future would wield, and as a result he came up with the phrase: "It is always right before me, yet I can never see it there."

"Very good," Persephone scowled. "Kaze, what is always coming but never arrives?"

"Tomorrow," the Gerudo smirked. He remembered his younger days sitting around a bonfire with Hieke, Lea, Linna, and Dikai as they told each other stories and gave one another riddles to solve. He wasn't going to be eliminated so easily.

"Link, what lives on its own substance and dies when it devours itself?"

The hero pressed his lips together in contemplation, lest he accidentally blurt the wrong answer. Lives on its own substance… That meant that it didn't need to get any kind of food, so it was some kind of object. …and dies when it devours itself. What could die that wasn't alive? Flames often seemed alive, but they live off the air and wood. What about candles, then? Their flames lived as long as there was wax to burn, and the wax was a part of the candle itself. That was it!

"Candle!" he shouted triumphantly. Persephone's glower became even more solemn. "Correct," she growled. "Kaze, what do you fill a barrel with to make it lighter?"

Kaze stared unbelievingly. How could one fill a barrel so that it was lighter? Feathers were light… but they had weight, no matter how little it was. Filling it with wings wouldn't enable it flight, even if flight would make it weigh less. The only way to make a barrel lighter would be to remove substance from it, maybe remove some of its planks or rings. But the riddle was to _fill_ the barrel. Fill it with…

"Holes?" the thief answered hesitantly. Persephone sighed in frustration. "I see you won't go down without a fight. Let's up the ante, shall we? Link, listen closely to my riddle. It is a long one and I will not repeat it or any part of it.

_Four jolly men sat down to play,_

_And played all night till break of day._

_They played for cash and not for fun,_

_With a separate score for every one._

_When it came time to square accounts,_

_they all had made quite fair amounts._

_Now, not one has lost and all have gained_

_Tell me now, this can you explain?"_

Link shook his head, baffled. It was obvious that the 'jolly men' were gamblers, but if they were playing seriously, someone would have lost money. _Unless they were playing an ocarina_, chimed Link's subconscious. He laughed victoriously. "The four men are musicians in an orchestra, and they're playing for cash!" he responded.

Persephone nodded airily. It seemed she had given up on her hopes of one of them messing up. "Kaze, there is a man looking at a portrait. He says:

_"Brothers and sisters have I none,_

_but that man's father is my father's son."_

Who is the portrait of?"

Kaze tapped his foot on the ground. This one was logic. The man in the portrait's father is the speaker's father's son… Father's son… _Man, figures I get the confusing one_, he grumbled in his head. It seemed obvious enough. "Is the picture of himself?" he said.

"No, it's of his son!" Link snapped. "Well, sor_ry_, Mr. Smarty Butt," Kaze muttered. "It's you that should get Hieke back anyway."

"I've passed your trials, now let me proceed," Link requested. Hermes shook his head. "There is one trial remaining. You must prove yourself worthy. You've shown us your intelligence. Now show us you strength and your bravery!" he called as he shot up into the air and drew a blade of magnificent onyx. "You must defeat us in battle, Hero, should you continue into the depths of Purgatory!"

Persephone joined her partner in the skies and shot an arrow down at their opponent. Link quickly unsheathed his sword and blocked the arrow. _Two against one?_ he thought somberly. _Talk about stacked odds_.

**I was going to make this the last chapter, but I didn't feel like writing a fight scene at the moment. But then Angel of Atonement showed me a short movie of one of the most AWESOME BATTLES EVER, so I'll probably use that to help me write the coming battle (fight involved a couple flying people. CLOUD IS SO AWESOME!)**

**Oh shoot, I just used the demon word twice. Oh well. With that, I'm lifting the restriction on the word "awesome" until the Christmas contest is over. This might be a good time to mention that you don't HAVE to do Christmas if you don't celebrate it (for the contest, I mean). You can do whatever wintertime holiday you want, as long as it reflects a theme that I can understand.**

**Now exquise me whilst I jam to FF7 remixes, then go and construct a small shrine to Cloud. Ahem. Pardon me, I think my inner fangirl is showing.**


	24. In Accordance to Fate

**Here's my little Christmas present to you: the last chapter of "The Final Adventure", at _double_ the normal length!**

**If you like the romance scene, be sure to drop Angel of Atonement a compliment or two! Without him, you'da gotten my crappy little effort at fluff. Angel of Atonement BETAed the romance scene and made it better by tenfold! Or more! So thank him, 'cause if not for him and his effort (on Christmas Eve, nonetheless), there would be no fluff in the final chapter!**

**Merry Christmas, everyone. Hope ya have a good one!**

**Chapter 24: In Accordance to Fate**

Link nimbly dodged the barrage of arrows that was launched at him from above. Persephone was relentless, and her blows were full of anger. There had to be some reason for that. If Link could pinpoint it and manipulate it, perhaps he could even the odds a little.

"Persephone! Why do you attack with such hate?" the hero inquired as he set his shield to arm and blocked several of the arrows. Hermes fluttered nearby and watched the scene, judging whether or not to intervene. He held his sword gingerly at the hilt and rested the long blade in his opposite hand.

"My hate is justified," Persephone spat. "Hermes has embraced his destiny, but I never asked to become one of the guardians to Purgatory. You cannot honestly presume that I had no other plans for my life than to sit within the walls of this abyss and watch as souls slowly decay."

Link winced. Destiny? He knew all too well how cruel fate could be. To its clutches he had lost his dearest friend twice, and nearly two more times. "You were chosen for your skills, weren't you?" he assumed. Persephone tightened her grip on her bow and set another arrow. "You distract me, villain!" she cried. "Fight, lest cowardice lie across your frail heart!"

Hermes plunged from the sky and struck repeatedly at Link. The boy parried every slash while holding his shield up in defense of Persephone's arrows. The time between Hermes' attacks lessened until the strikes blended together. Link pushed against his foe's sword and leapt backwards. A shower of arrows rained down where he stood moments ago. Hermes took to the skies again.

_As long as they can fly like that, there's no beating them. Every time I attack, they can get out of reach easily_, Link thought. How could he win against such a tactic? He smirked. _I'll just have to fight on_, he decided. He pulled Din's Fire from his pocket and struck it against the ground. A sphere of flame stretched outward and enveloped the two airborne fighters. However, they seemed unfazed.

"We live here in the perpetual fires of this land," Persephone reminded, "so you can't harm us with such magic."

"Why is it that you stay here?" Link questioned, returning to his first idea. "Why can't you just go through the gate and live in Skybound like everyone else?"

"Destiny decreed that our ancestors and descendants will forever keep watch over Purgatory. I doubt the people of Skybound even remember us," Hermes explained before Persephone became too riled. Melancholy drifted upon his voice. It was obvious that he too had wishes to return to the city in which he was born and live the life he dreamed of in younger days.

On the sidelines, Kaze and Lor watched and listened intently. "Destiny's called to them as well," Lor murmured sorrowfully. He never wanted to leave his home, a place that had always provided him with perfect comfort and happiness. However, the harsh hand of fate had thrown him into Hyrule to fulfill an adventure. Not once had he desired to travel or fight, but here he was now…

Steel clashed on steel as Hermes resumed the battle. Persephone floated to the ground and pulled out a thin rapier. Link cringed. _Great_, he mused. _At least with the arrows I could just hold up my shield and concentrate on Hermes…_ He suppressed a cry of pain as Persephone's rapier struck his flesh. Crimson was already staining the emerald fabric. Quickly he located Nayru's Love and made himself a protective barrier. He then pulled out his bow and a quiver of arrows. Link concentrated on ice arrows and fired the freezing projectile at Persephone.

The chilling ice crawled up her legs and arms and wings, forbidding her from running, attacking, or flying away. With Persephone taken care of, Link turned his full attention to Hermes and pulled out the Megaton Hammer. He pounded at his opponent as swiftly as he was able with such a weighty weapon. As Hermes prepared to soar upwards, Link's hammer caught his sword and broke it in two.

The ice binding Persephone shattered and she stepped forward to stand beside Hermes. "You fought well," she complimented, "far better than I expected of you. I would say that he has earned his passage into Purgatory. Would you not agree, Hermes?"

"Agree I would, my friend," Hermes nodded. They stepped aside and allowed Link to proceed but came together again when Kaze and Lor attempted to follow. "Only he has proved himself of pure and noble heart and mind," Persephone said. "Worry not, though. No harm can come to anyone within this dismal place, lest it be our cause."

Link gazed ahead. There was a steep mountain before him. A warm wind stirred his saffron bangs from the infinite oceans of his eyes. Faceless marionettes wandered around him, sometimes even through him. Here or there was someone he actually knew from one point in time or another. Mikau drifted past, as well as Darmani and Kinan and even Ganondorf. Those that he knew cast Link a wistful glare as he ascended.

These people were not his reason for the long and arduous journey he had pursued, though. He did his best to ignore them and concentrated on the path ahead. The mountain seemed to continue upwards for an eternity. The trail became impossibly steep, so the hero dug in his heels and hauled himself towards his goal. The rocks creaked and crumbled, threatening to give out any moment. Still Link pressed on. He had spent so long in her company that he just couldn't bear the thought of giving up and suffering a life without her at his side.

To strengthen himself, Link imagined her voice ringing in his ears like a bell of the finest crystal. He imagined her eyes, shining like the brightest stars man could ever turn his eyes upon. He tried to feel her warmth and the comfort of her presence within himself. Such thoughts only drove him to climb faster and with more determination. Link's boot slipped against a rock, and he clung to the surface for fear of the fall. He had come too far to turn back. Even if he fell, he would set out anew to reach the height of the mountain.

Finally his hands grasped the ledge. As Link was hauling himself into an upright position, he felt a weight shift in his pocket. With a gasp he flung his hand into the depths of his tunic and dug around for the small black orb that was so vital to his success. He breathed a sigh of relief when his fingers found the Dark Crystal, but his stomach gave a sickening lurch as the sphere slipped from between his fingers and plummeted to the base of the mountain.

With a shout of shock and terror, Link propelled backwards and extended a hand in hopes of catching the item. His fingers—oh, curse those clumsy fingers—curled around his prize. Link turned around as quickly as he could manage and grasped at the rock with all her was worth. His descent slowed and he stabilized himself.

"Way too close," Link muttered, gasping for breath.

It seemed like a lifetime before Link once again found his destination. He scrambled onto the ledge cautiously. He gazed upon the surface of the plateau in awe. In the center was an altar, and before the altar was a pedestal. The altar was constructed with stone pillars that supported marble beams. In the middle was what appeared to be a sacrificial table. Above was a swirling red cloud like that of Death Mountain during a time of eruption. Link shuddered and approached the pedestal. Upon it he placed the Dark Crystal.

"Fires of Purgatory, take this soul and return to me that of Hieke," he whispered as he closed his eyes. The ferocious winds died down and the air stilled. The souls below ceased their murmuring and watched with cold eyes. Link held his breath and dared not look. The tiring climb had made him somewhat cynical about the prospects of this working. A deeper part of his mind, however, begged to the Goddesses that his desire be fulfilled.

A light filled the altar, unbeknownst to Link. The light began to take form as the Dark Crystal glowed with fiery radiance. The glass fractured and split in half, and Dameus' soul drifted down to join the ranks of the others. The form lying upon the altar solidified and took a strangled gasp of air as a golden light joined the soft white brilliance. The glow faded away and left the body of a certain Hylian girl.

Link opened one eye curiously and cried out joyously at what he saw. There she was.

Hieke.

She was sitting upon the altar, staring at her hands. She was clothed in a white gown and her flaxen locks framed her slender face without the hindrance of her normal braid. She turned her gaze to Link with, strangely enough, sky blue eyes that shone like the sunlight.

The green-clad hero was currently far too jubilant to be concerned with something as petty as the color of her eyes, however. He collapsed to his knees upon the altar and took Hieke into his arms. Link stroked back her golden hair and rested his chin upon her shoulder. The girl, cradled in his embrace, buried her face into Link's tunic and cried for both delight and dread. She had no doubt that the horrors of Purgatory would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Link…" Hieke whispered.

Link's heart leapt at the sound of her voice. It was far more beautiful than he could have ever imagined in his mind.

"Hieke… I missed you," he smiled as he pulled away from the girl's body to behold her face. His gaze was drawn to her eyes, which had once been the brightest amber, but were now a closer reflection of his own. He caressed her cheek with his hand as he studied the light blue crystals that shimmered in her orbs. They almost seemed to glow. It was truly entrancing, only adding to the beauty that he had grown so fond of, though a part of him still worried about the cause of this sudden change.

"I…" Link began. He was struggling to say what his heart screamed at him to reveal. "…missed you," he repeated, his eyes suddenly locked to the stone table.

Hieke had a brief look of disappointment on her face, but it was quickly replaced by a smirk that went unseen by the boy, who could suddenly no longer look straight at her. She leaned forward and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Really?" she murmured. "I didn't miss you at all."

Link snapped backwards with an expression of shock, leaving Hieke's grasp for the first time since his love's revival. The blonde girl laughed and rested her weight on her hands. Link frowned, but an understanding and joyful smile soon surfaced from beyond his bitter disposition. He titled his head forward with a confidence he hadn't before known he would have. Hieke's motions mimicked his own and their long awaiting lips met for the very first time. They both shared a beautiful feeling of joy and contentment, even though it only lasted for an instant.

Link drew back and stood, sliding off the table and offering a hand to Hieke. She accepted his aid, her face a light crimson.

The girl stumbled forward into Link's arms but he caught her and held her close. Their heartbeats still raced from the feeling they had expressed just moments before. Hieke was still a bit unsteady from having to start using her body all over again.

Link gazed down the mountain with a sigh. He lifted Hieke from the ground gently and tapped the blue crystal in his pocket that was Nayru's Love. An azure prism of light slowly formed around the two. Link approached the ledge and crouched momentarily, then leaped forward and began plummeting towards the ground. It seemed that they were going to hit the ground full force, but the protective barrier did its job. Their descent rapidly slowed until Link's feet touched the earth. The barrier then dissolved.

Carefully Link set Hieke down, despite the fact that all he really wanted was to continue holding her. She continued to cling on to his arm with her eyes still closed. Link softly kissed her forehead and she opened her eyes to look up at him.

"I'm sorry I let this happen," Link apologized, averting his gaze. Hieke arched her neck to try to meet his eyes.

"Let what happen?" she implored.

"Everything!" the hero cried. "This is _my_ fault! If I had been stronger… If I had just fought harder…"

Link was pouring out all his feelings of regret and uncertainty to the woman he had, in his mind, let down. He could no longer bear the grief that racked his soul and was silently pleading for this girl's forgiveness. He couldn't stop the tears from beginning to well in the corner of his eye, but he refused to let them fall just yet.

He shook his head slowly with his eyes closed as he tried to speak his greatest failure. "You wouldn't have… I… You'd be…"

Hieke took Link's hands in one of her own and lifted his chin with the other so that his eyes once again fell upon her.

"Please don't be sad," she begged, her own tears threatening to cascade from her new shining eyes. "I was the one who failed you, Link."

Link shook his head in rejection of this idea, but Hieke was now revealing her own guilt, just as he had done, and she would not be silenced until her burden had been passed. Her voice grew as heavy as his own had been as she pleaded for the hero's understanding.

"I should have been more careful," she continued with a heavy heart. "I should have been strong enough to fight by your side. If anyone is to blame, it's me."

She spoke the last words quietly. In her heart she felt this to be the real truth and was deeply ashamed of it.

"Now, please…" she pleaded for the final time. "Don't be sad anymore…"

Link removed his hands from her grasp and placed them on her shoulders. The look in his eyes was resolute and Hieke's own feelings of grief seemed to be shattered by their piercing stare.

No more words would be said upon the matter by either of the two. They now understood how the other felt, but they also understood how stubborn they could be. Neither one was going to win this argument, but they could both forgive the other

Link and Hieke returned to a loving embrace as they kissed once more. This time not out of joy or even just love, but out of thanks and passion. The bliss seemed to last for an eternity upon an eternity, but in truth their kiss ended after only a few moments.

Link reluctantly pulled back and smiled a content smile. "Kaze and Lor are waiting," he proclaimed as he took the girl's hand and started towards the gate. She returned the happy look she gave him and quickly joined his advance towards their friends.

---

"Hey!" Kaze shouted as he began waving his arms around frantically. "They're back! They're back!" Hermes and Persephone gasped as their head snapped up.

"What are you doing!" the black-winged woman demanded as she swooped down and stood before Link with furious eyes. "Don't tell me… _You_ had the Dark Crystal, didn't you? It is _expressly_ forbidden to leave Purgatory! If you enter with the intent on reviving a soul, you _must_ leave behind your own!"

"Please! I didn't know! What about Dameus? He used the Dark Crystal as well!" Link reminded.

"Have you so soon forgotten the transgressions of that man?" Hermes said, his voice dangerously low. "Do you find that just because an evil man like Dameus got away with it, so should you? Are you so _blind_! This world has _order_! You must follow that order! You have done a terrible wrong, sir!"

Hieke watched the expressions of the two guardians with fear. "You must permit him to leave," she pleaded. "He has done the world no wrong! Don't punish him merely for trying to be with his friend!"

"We are destined to guard this land for all our lives," Persephone growled. "You can't just blatantly ignore the rules that our ancestors upheld for centuries. It is our duty to make sure these laws are adhered to."

"Wait," Lor said. His voice was excruciatingly calm for the situation at hand. "You have desires to return to Skybound, don't you?" he asked. "…My soul is tainted. I'll never be able to live with myself after this adventure, after doing all the things I did and learning all the things I learned. So… I will bind my soul to the gate, and I will watch over this land forever."

"Lor!" Kaze exclaimed. "You can't mean that! You'll be here for all of time!"

"I know that," Lor smiled, "and it'll make me happy to know that I'm doing a good thing, finally. Every time I see this place, I'll think about how I released generations from having to remain within. And I'll be happy… finally. You have to understand that."

Hieke's head was bowed, Link's eyes downcast. Kaze sighed and turned around. Hermes bit his lip. "What you're doing is an act of great loyalty to Skybound. We shall forever remember you," he murmured.

"So you'll let us go back?" Link inquired hopefully. Persephone nodded. "Lor will seal away the fires of Purgatory forever. Never again shall an incident involving a revived soul occur," she said.

"You'd all better go now," Lor grinned. "I'm going to seal myself in soon." The others nodded and filed out through the gate despondently. Lor sighed. "Here I am," he said to himself. "All alone in Purgatory. About to take the most important action of my life. …Well, at least Kuro won't be so lonely anymore…"

The boy turned around and faced the gate. He took a deep breath and raised his arms, his eyes closed. He concentrated his energy on that arch of stone and the spinning fires within. His mind's eyes saw massive doors close upon the portal, and then darkness enclosed his mind.

---

Link stopped and whipped around at the flash of light. His mouth hung agape as the light cleared and revealed a pair of stone doors. Lor's image was split between the two doors. On one side he bore a white wing on his back, his hair was white, and he crouched before a meadow with his hand resting on the hilt of a white sword. On the other door was the same image with certain differences. His wing, hair, and sword were black, and he was in front of the cracked and burned plains of Purgatory. At the peak of the door was an orb. One side showed the sun eclipsed, while the other showed it in its full glory.

"Purgatory is sealed," Persephone commented. Hermes gave his silent assent, his hand on the woman's shoulder. "We are free of our fate. Come, Persephone. Let us tell our beloved city of the news."

The two warriors proceeded into Skybound, leaving Link, Hieke, and Kaze alone. "I kept this for you," Kaze said as he presented Hieke with her Moon Pendant. She smiled and donned the necklace. "Thank you," she whispered. Her gaze turned towards Link, who stood in front of the newly-sealed portal.

The hero bent down and picked something up. He turned the item over in his hand. It was Lor's Fairy Charm. With a sigh he slipped the trinket into his pocket. Lor had been an invaluable ally. He would be missed. Link approached Hieke and took her hand, motioning the trio follow Hermes and Persephone.

Within the limits of the gorgeous city, a celebration was already being prepared in honor of the four heroes, especially Lor. "Your highness!" Link called as he waved to King Ralean. The man acknowledged Link with a questioning expression. The boy gestured to Hieke.

"You're wisdom in regards to Purgatory far exceeds my own. Tell me, sir. Why did Hieke's eyes change?"

The king smiled benevolently. "When someone brings a soul back from Purgatory, the revived person's eyes changed to the color of the one who brought them back. The Sky Clan believes this is so the resurrected can remember the person who gave up their soul for them. I see her eyes shine; that is very rare. Only people with a completely pure soul have glowing eyes when they return from Purgatory. Have I answered you queries, young hero?"

Link nodded in thanks and turned to Hieke and Kaze. "Where to now?" he asked. Kaze yawned. "I think I'm gonna hang around here for a while," he announced as his amethyst eyes scanned the crowds, locating Aiko. "It's a great city."

The green-clad boy nodded with a grin. "Don't push her, Kaze," he warned. "She's a princess, after all." Kaze stuck out his tongue and ran to Aiko's side to help her with the decorations she was hanging. Link looked at Hieke. "What do you want to do?" he questioned.

Hieke gave a Link a quick peck. "Whatever will keep me at your side," she said with a compassionate smile. The hero laughed. Never again… He would never endanger her again. They had fulfilled their fate.

Far, far above Hyrule, the Goddesses looked down and smiled. Now was a time for rest and celebration… for Link and his friends would never have to save the world again. Din, Nayru, and Farore would make sure of it.

And thus the adventures of Link, Hieke, and Kaze were brought to a close.

**And that's it. This series has come to a close. …Crap. Now I have to rewrite the darned thing for "Tomes of Hyrule". Well, I can get around to that later. For now, I wanna chill with my new Zelda replica ocarina (maybe learn how to play the darned thing), write new chapters for "Age of Queens", and eat chocolate coins.**

**Aah, chocolate coins. I do love thee so.**

**Oh yeah, and everyone who liked this should check out "Age of Queens" next. It's sort of a continuation of "Tomes of Hyrule", but it takes place some decades in the future. I know most of ya have already read it, right? Anyway, I'll probably be doing quite a bit of updating on that one next.**

**The contest ends on January 3! Remember that if you plan on entering! But since there aren't really any major holidays in January, you can give me that time to just make up the awards, right? Just for you people reading this now, I'm going to give you another theme you can write/draw about!**

**The new theme is… New Year's Eve/Day! You can't just write a bit of romance and have the clock strike twelve somewhere in there and call it following the theme, okay? You can put them at a New Year's Eve party, or whatever celebration they have in Hyrule for the turning of the year. Just make sure I know what yer talkin' about!**

**It is with great pride, accomplishment, and gratitude that I close this, the fourth and final book of the "Tomes of Hyrule". Thank you all for staying with me all this way. It is you, the reviewers, that really matter to me. I write to please others, not just to satisfy myself, and I'd like to give my sincere thanks to everyone who's been reviewing since the very first chapter of "For the Sake of the World". Once again, thank you all. You deserve far more praise than I do.**

**Merry Christmas, everyone, and Happy Holidays, too!**


End file.
